The Cherry Blossom and the Vampire
by OXPrimrosexAngelXO
Summary: Sakura entered the vampire world as a werewolf, a decade later her secret was revealed and the world discovers who she is...will the one she really cares about be their in the end no matter what happens or will her enemy succeed...Sasuke&Sakura [COMPLETE]
1. Looking into the Past

) Looking Into the Past (

) Chp. 1 (

A small girl of about six years old with short pink hair and emerald eyes was running away through an orchard of cherry blossom trees. Her parents were just killed leaving her all alone in a world she barley knows about.

Then she tripped falling forward. Falling on her knees and elbows she started to cry and then she moved over and sat against one of the trees and cried.

"Why are you crying?"

"Huh." the small girl looked up to see a beautiful woman standing in front to her she had long raven hair that reached to the floor with deep onyx eyes, she wore a long black dress that came down to the floor and trailed out behind her with long sleeves.

"It's not good to cry." she knelt down and brought up one of the sleeves and wiped away the tears streaming down the little girls face.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous."

The little girl still didn't say anything.

"What's your name?"

'S-s-sakura."

"You have a beautiful name Sakura…oh what's this." she raised her hand towards Sakura's knee.

"You got a cut…here we'll make it feel better." She put her index finger on Sakura's knee, Sakura winced at the contact. Then her index finger started to glow and the cut healed.

Sakura's eyes widened in amazement, and the person saw her surprise.

"It's cool isn't it……I thought so at first when I found out I could do it."

Sakura managed to say, "Yeah."

"So." sitting down in front of Sakura, "Now that were on the same level…what are you doing here?"

Sakura then started to cry again, "Don't make me go back."

"Why would I make you go back." placing her right hand on the top of Sakura's head, "What happened?"

"My-my mommy and daddy left me."

"They went up in the white sky." Sakura just nodded. And the person put her hand down next to her.

"Its okay I lost my mommy and daddy too but I was only a baby when they died."

Sakura looked at her realizing that her life wasn't all that bad.

"Why did you come here though, this place is dangerous."

"Why?"

"You see…" changing her sitting position, "…you ran into the Kingdom of the Vampires."

Sakura just sat there frozen at the sound that she was in Vampire territory.

"See……I'm Machi the Queen of Vampires, and you've got yourself caught in the Cherry Blossom Trees of the vampires."

Sakura then began to tremble.

"It's okay though I'm really the only one that ever walks through here."

Getting her voice she asked, "Why?"

"Well……the scent of the cherry blossom trees to vampires is like a drug."

Sakura just cocked her head in confusion.

"Let's make this easier the smell gets vampires drunk, it was used as a barrier a long time ago and is still used for that reason to keep vampires from leaving the kingdom and attacking humans, it causes too many problems."

Sakura was now confused for a different reason.

"If the smell keeps vampires in then……why doesn't it bother you?"

Machi just smiled.

"I wasn't born a vampire I was like you at one time…a human."

"Then why are you a vampire?"

**FLASHBACK:**

I was about sixteen and I was running through the woods. I just had run away from where I was living, I couldn't take living alone anymore.

As I ran through the darkness I ran into a demon, I was afraid and froze on the spot I thought my life was over.

As the demon was about to attack me someone came in front of me and killed it. I got scared and ran off in the opposite direction then found myself surrounded by many more demons. The same person came and defeated all the demons, and then turned and looked at me with deep red eyes. Then my eye sight got dark and before I new it I passed out.

When I woke up I was in a large room, 'Where am I?'

Then someone walked in she looked like your average maid but very beautiful.

"Oh your awake…here put this on." she handed me a dress.

"The masters son will be in, in a moment." she then walked out again.

I looked at the dress and just shrugged and put it on then looked out of the window at the view, 'It's beautiful.' Then the door opened once more. I turned from the window to gaze at the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life.

He had long silver hair and onyx eyes, 'How beautiful.' I was caught in the moment.

Then he spoke, "How are you feeling."

"Good."

I fell in love with him, I then began living in the castle and a few years after we got married.

But I was a burden to him because I was a human and If I wandered the corridor alone I was bound to get bitten by one of the vampires so I was under his watch all the time.

I didn't want him to be wasting his time watching over me all the time he had other important matters to attend too, so I managed to get my hands on the vampire transformation potion and became a vampire.

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

"But now that I look back I wish I was a human again."

Sakura just stayed quiet. Machi looked at her and stood up and reached out a hand to her.

"Come with me." Sakura sat there for a moment then reached out her hand and held onto Machi's as she got up and stood next to Machi. Then Machi held onto her hand and took her through the orchard.

**A/N: My second story woot! LOL! Please Review.**


	2. The Begining of a New Life

) The Beginning of a New Life (

) Chp. 2 (

As Machi led Sakura through the Cherry Blossom Orchard, Sakura watched in aw as the castle came into view it was huge, the outside reminded her of the castle in Beauty and the Beast.

They soon reached a set of stairs and started to climb up them Sakura started to notice dark figures along side the castle. She then hid behind Machi.

"It's okay as long as your with me they can't hurt you."

They walked past many vampires as they went through a large entrance door, as the two of them went through the door another lady came up to them she had red wine hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Kiko." Machi replied as she came up.

"Hello my lady is there anything I can get you."

"Not at the moment thank you wait………actually I do come with me."

She followed them as Machi headed down a corridor where there were more vampires talking then stopping as they came by staring at Sakura.

As they went up a set of stairs they saw someone coming down the corridor dragging a blond boy who was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I want ramen!" the boy yelled as he was being dragged by his father.

"If you don't shut up what your gonna get is a kick in the ass."

As they reached them Machi stopped.

"Hello Yondaime." she said in a calm voice as the kid struggled to get free.

"Oh hello Machi sorry for the commotion." he said as he let go of the boy who seamed to have calmed down.

"Don't worry, mine were the same when they were younger and sometimes still are."

Sakura stood next to Machi as she and Yondaime began to talk.

"Hey." she turned to see who spoke, it was the blond boy.

She managed to reply, "Hey."

"Your cute you know that."

Sakura began to blush, "Um……thank you."

He crossed his arms, "I'm Naruto……believe it."

Sakura brought one of her fingers to her mouth, "Um……I'm……Sakura."

He brought one of his fingers to his chin, "Sakura……Sakura……Oh like the cherry blossom huh."

"Yeah……I guess."

Then she felt a light touch on her shoulder, "Sakura." she looked up and saw Machi.

"Time to go dear." she said grabbing hold of Sakura's hand again. "Well I'll talk to you later Yondaime."

"Alright, you got a cute one there." he said pointing at Sakura.

"Isn't she."

Then they continued going down the corridor until they came up to a door a large door at the end of the hall way.

She opened it and they went in.

For Sakura the room was the size of her house in which she used to live in.

Machi turned to the other lady, "Kiko can you find where I put away that chest of dresses……now they can be used." the lady bowed and headed into another room. "And you young lady need to take a bath." she led Sakura into another room which she soon discovered was the bathroom and again it was huge.

After Sakura took a bath Machi did her hair she did it half up half down and tied it back with a clip which had a butterfly on it and leaving her side bangs out.

Sakura's hair came down just below her shoulders and curled in at the end.

After she was led back into the bedroom where the lady came back in caring a large box.

"Here it is." she said placing down the box.

"Thank you Kiko. Oh can you go tell the boys to get ready and that I'll see them at dinner. Also if they ask any questions on why I didn't go, just make up an excuse."

"Okay." she left the room.

Machi opened the large box, "Let's see what I have in here." she pulled out a few dresses and examined them and put them to the side. Then her eyes widened as she got to one.

"This one's perfect."

She pulled out a dress the bottom of it looked like rose pelts were coming out of it. The dress itself was a cream color and had red beads scattered on the top and on the bottom had sheer fabric coming down and sewed to form little waves and the edges of the fabric was red, and it was a spaghetti strap and the straps were red and the back came down in a v-shape and stopped at her mid back and red outlined the edge of it and it had a small bell shape to it.

To Sakura it was the prettiest thing she had ever worn in her life. To her the bottom of it reminded her of a jelly fish.

Then Machi asked, "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it, I was saving them for when I had a girl but instead I got two boys." she went back to the large box and pulled a pair of red and cream strapped shoe. "Here this goes good with it." and put them on her.

She then stood up and leaned back until her back popped before coming back up, "You look like a little princess."

Sakura just smiled at her comment.

Then there was a knock at the door and the lady came back in.

"My lady your sons won't believe me."

"Are they getting changed though?"

"Yes they are changing but they said there coming up as soon as there done."

"Very well I'm going to change right now if they happen to come if I'm not done yet send them to the grand hall and tell them to wait there. Oh Sakura you don't know who this is do you." looking at her and pointing to the lady.

Sakura just nodded.

"Sakura this is Kiko she's my maid but I think of her as a close friend."

"Pleased to meet you Sakura you may like she says call me Kiko."

"Okay."

"Alright I'll be back." she headed through a door.

Sakura headed towards one of the windows and looked out at the view. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Sakura." she turned and saw Kiko.

"Get into the bathroom." then there was another knock. "Hurry!"

Sakura began to run towards the bathroom and as soon as she closed the door behind her Kiko opened the door.

"Yes." and in front of her stood two boys one was older than the other.

The older one started, "Where's are mother."

As Sakura closed the door behind her she began to look around the bathroom which she didn't get a chance to do. As she walked down a set of short stairs that led to the in ground bathtub she stepped on her dress and stumbled and grabbed hold of a chair and her dress hit another chair knocking it over and watched in horror as the chair hit a vase and tipped over and fell shattering into thousands of pieces.

The younger one of the two spoke this time, "What was that?"

"Oh its nothing." Kiko replied.

They both looked towards the bathroom door and younger one walked passed the maid and headed towards the bathroom door.

Sakura regaining her balance looked towards the door and heard foot steps coming closer.

As he got to the door he grabbed the handle and was about to turn it when……

"Sasuke what are you doing?" his mother had just come back from changing.

He let go of the handle and turned around to face his mother who seemed like the devil to him at the moment. She had her hands on her hips.

Then he managed to answer, "Nothing."

"Uh huh……nothing my ass. What are the two of you doing in here?"

The older one then started, "Um……we wanted to see you."

She turned to look at her older son, "Very funny Itachi……now the two of you will go down stairs and wait in the grand hall."

Sasuke made his way over to his brother followed closely behind by his mother.

As Sasuke got next to his brother Itachi whispered to Sasuke, "I think she pissed cause like Mokoto says she's probably on her special moment."

Machi hearing him she slapped the both of them in the butt.

Sasuke whimpered out, "Hey I didn't say anything." rubbing his bottom, while Itachi rubbed his own but didn't say anything.

She closed the door behind them and rubbed her head, "Aw sometimes those two…"

"It's okay why don't we get your hair done."

"Alright……where's Sakura."

"I told her to go into the bathroom to hide so they won't bother her." then she remembered the crash and ran to the bathroom followed by Machi.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up at them, "I'm sorry." she said wanting to cry.

Machi went over to her and hugged her, "Its okay as long as you didn't get hurt……that's why he wanted to come in here." she let her go, "Why don't you wait back in my room."

"Okay." she walked out.

Kiko snapped her fingers and all the shards of broken vase rose up and headed and floated over to the trash can then she snapped her fingers again and the broken pieces fell into the trash can.

Machi grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the mirror and waited as Kiko came over.

"Kiko do the usual."

"Okay."

As Kiko began doing Machi's hair Kiko started, "You know Sakura will do well with anyone."

"Yeah." Machi replied.

"I think if she were to be with anyone they would fall in love with her for sure."

"Her blood yeah."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Sakura isn't a vampire she's a human."

"What!"

"Yeah……that's the only problem but……I have faith in her."

"Oh no Machi not again you tried many times already they all ended up changing into vampires for the better."

"I know but she seems different I think she might be the one."

"Maybe……"

"She might be able to make a vampire fall in love with her and not have to change into one to be happy."

"Good point……you should put her with the Hyuga boy Neji, maybe even Uzumaki's boy he seemed very friendly to her already, maybe even one of your boy's Sasuke or Itachi."

"I would like to but most of them don't like arranged marriages."

"Good point."

"We'll just have to see what happens."

"Yeah……There all done." Kiko stepped back to observe her finished job.

She had pulled it up in a pony tail and curled the ends and pinned them to each other and pinned some close to the hair tie making a shorter pony tail of curls. How she managed to pull up all her hair was a mystery.

As they walked out of the bathroom they found Sakura sitting on the bed.

Machi was wearing a red dress strapless dress which also reached the floor and had long tail trailing out behind her, it was a normal top with a short v-cut, and the back was another v-cut that went down and stopped right above her lower back and had straps going from one side of the v-cut to the other and wore black high heels.

Machi took Sakura's hand, "Come on let's go." Sakura got up from the bed and let Machi lead her to the large doors and out of the room followed by Kiko.

**A/N: Another chapter done. It was supposed to be longer but I had to divide it up. I'll put the other half up soon. Please Review.**


	3. New Acquaintances

) New Acquaintances (

) Chp. 3 (

Character Ages

Sakura - 6

Sasuke - 8

Itachi - 12

Naruto - 8

Ino - 7

Shikamaru - 8

Hinata - 7

Neji - 8

Tenten - 7

Mokoto - 7

The Grand Hall was almost filled by the time Sasuke and Itachi walked in as they walked down the carpet that went down the center of the room up to the front table they saw there father who was in deep conversation with a few other people.

Sasuke went to his group who were at a large round table talking to each other while Itachi went to his group that fixed themselves at the other side of the room.

Sasuke sat in between Naruto and Mokoto. Next to Naruto was Shikamaru following him was Neji then Hinata then Tenten and lastly Ino who sat next to Mokoto.

Sasuke just looked around at all of them then felt someone grab his arm, he turned and saw Mokoto hanging onto his arm. They were old time friends she had long black hair and brown eyes and always thought that Sasuke was hers.

He just replied, "Let go me will ya."

"Fine." and she let him go.

As she let him go a large clock that was at the front of the room tolled as it did everyone sat down in their seats then waiters began coming through the walls caring plates of food and began setting them down on tables in front of people.

Halfway through dinner the doors to the Grand Hall opened up as Machi and Sakura walked in when they did everyone stood up and bowed.

Many paid more attention to Sakura.

They walked down the center of the room towards the front table.

On the way they made there way towards the table where Sasuke was sitting at.

He wasn't really paying attention until Naruto tapped his shoulder and told him to look, and when he did Sakura was coming closer to them.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and was pretty sure his inner self was drooling.

Mokoto saw how his expression changed and got jealous.

'We'll fix her.' as they were about to pass Mokoto stuck her leg out under dress wanting to trip her.

As Sakura passed them she noticed that they were looking at her and tried harder not to pay attention. As she got closer to Mokoto's leg that was stuck out she felt an odd feeling and it told her to take a larger step.

When she did she skipped Mokoto's leg, and kept walking next to Machi.

Mokoto was shocked she was sure that she was gonna trip, and then just pulled her leg back frustrated.

As the reached the front table Machi took her around and led her over.

"Sakura this is my husband……honey this is Sakura."

"Hello Sakura."

"Hello."

Then Machi took her over to the seat next to her and placed her in it, and then she sat down her self.

Sakura still feeling odd at all the stares she got and still was getting, didn't feel like eating and just looked around.

"Where did you find her?" her husband asked.

"I found her in the orchard……I think she's the one."

"Oh not again……Machi you've thought that about many of them and they weren't."

"Geez came anyone have a little faith in me……I'm positive about this one."

"Okay do what you want to do……but I'm not in any of this."

"Thanks honey." and she leaned over and kissed him.

As Sakura looked around she caught sight of a certain Uchiha staring at her.

"Teme……Teme……**Teme**!"

"What?" he looked at Naruto.

"Were you even paying attention teme…?"

"Yeah how can I not."

"Your lying." and Naruto looked at the direction Sasuke was staring at earlier. "Oh…"

"What?"

"You like Sakura."

"Who?"

"The new girl her name's Sakura……you like her don't you."

"Yeah right."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

Then Neji started, "You've been caught red handed Uchiha."

"No."

Then Ino spoke, "Uh…yeah……even if you didn't notice but we did you've been staring at her ever since the moment she passed by."

Sasuke was caught. 'Crap.'

Sakura was getting bored just sitting there since now the adults were talking amongst each other.

"Machi."

"Yes dear." she turned to look at her.

"I'm bored, can I go out and walk a little."

"Yes you may just be very careful."

"Okay."

She then whispered to Sakura, "If anyone asks say that you're a vampire…okay."

"Okay." she slowly got down from her chair and headed down the center of the room……this time no one really noticed her since they were all talking amongst themselves and she walked out of the door.

Then she began walking down the hallway with her hands behind her back. Then she began to sing to herself.

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say_

Not to long after she left, Sasuke and his group got up also and headed out.

"Teme I'm telling you, you've got the hots for her."

"Naruto will you shut up alrea-." he then stopped short.

"What is it?"

"Shh……listen……someone's singing." they heard it and they followed in the direction of the person singing.

_The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through  
Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all  
_

As they reached the person who was singing they noticed that it was the new girl, and were gapping at how she singed and she was younger than all of them.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you  
You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means  
Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you  
I'm in love with you  
Cuz I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_

Then Mokoto started, "You can sing pretty good."

Then Naruto started, "Good……that was perfect."

Sakura turned around and looked at the group that was in front of her.

"Um……thanks."

Then Sasuke started, "How did you learn to sing like that?"

"Um……well I used to take singing lessons and that was one of the songs that I was able to learn all the way."

Then Ino spoke, "Well it was worth it for sure, you sing so good……I'd probably sound like a broken record."

Then Mokoto began again, "Well it seems that I have a competitive opponent."

"Enough showing off Mokoto let's go." Ino replied

Then Sasuke waved to her, "Catch you later."

She blushed a little, "Okay."

Mokoto got jealous again and walked up to Sakura and whispered in her ear, "Don't get comfortable with Sasuke being nice okay……and stay away from him he's mine." then turned and walked away from her.

Sakura stood there and watched as they walked away.

**A/N: There's the second half of the chapter. Please Review.**


	4. Present Time

) Present Time (

) Chp. 4 (

**A/N: For those who were wondering what the song was in the last chapter it's Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne. And that was the last chapter when they were kids. The songs in this chapter are Never had a Dream Come True by S Club 7. **

Character Ages

Sakura - 18

Sasuke - 20

Itachi - 24

Naruto - 20

Ino - 19

Shikamaru - 20

Hinata - 19

Neji - 20

Tenten - 19

Mokoto - 19

Kagura- 22

_12 Years Later:_

"_Don't get comfortable with Sasuke being nice okay……and stay away from him he's mine."_

Mokoto's words came back to her as Sakura stopped in the same hallway she ever saw them and when she told her those threatening words.

That night was the night she ever saw them, and after that she never saw them again.

Sakura neared one of the windows now that she thought of it she hasn't seen anyone beside Machi, Kiko, and her maid Kagura.

Kagura had brown eyes and her light brown hair came down a little below her shoulders and hearing from Kiko, Itachi is in love with Kagura. She was also four years older than Sakura.

Twelve years did a lot, Sakura's hair had grown and it reached down to her knees but she cut her bangs so that it stopped at little below her chin and parted them to the side, she had been taking singing lessons which she liked and ballet for what ever reason, upon Machi's request.

And she got everything she ever wanted but one thing that she never got was to roam around the castle whenever she felt like too. That was part of the reason she never met anyone new.

She was only allowed to leave her room in the early morning when everyone is asleep otherwise she had to stay in her room the whole day, and everything was brought to her, she hated it so sometimes she snuck out.

Today she was wearing a long red dress that covered her feet and had long sleeves which had a triangle point at the end of the sleeve and the point had an elastic band which went on her middle finger to keep the sleeve down it had a short v-cut in the front and back, and she wore flat shoes.

When she was younger she never liked to wear dresses and now she was used to them since she wore one every day.

She then moved away from the window and opened up a pair of French doors that led to a balcony and had set of stairs that headed down into the orchard once she got to the bottom step she took of her shoes and stepped down and felt the cool damp grass on her feet, she then leaned against one of the trees and began to sing to herself.

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
_

Sasuke had woken up earlier than usual and left his room and began walking down the empty corridor. Then he passed by an open door and he heard singing from outside. Then he went out and stood next to the rail and saw Sakura.

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
_

Sasuke listened to her, 'She's just as good like last time.'

_Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you_

As she finished she took a breath and looked up then her eyes widened someone had been listening.

She then stood up straight with her shoes in one hand began walking towards the stairs.

Then she replied, "Um……sorry."

"It's okay."

"I didn't think anyone would be here." as she began to walk up the stairs.

He moved away from the rail and stood near the top.

She looked up then stopped halfway up the stairs, "Sasuke."

"Yeah……long time no see huh."

She then started to walk again. "Uh……yeah."

As she got to the top she thought that there was another step and tripped she was ready to hit the floor……but then didn't.

She looked up then blushed since Sasuke had caught her and she had her arms wrapped around his neck and her face was only a few inches from his.

Kagura walked outside looking for Sakura, "Sakura, Machi is waiting for you……um did I come at a bad time." seeing the two together.

Sakura realizing that she was still holding onto Sasuke then let him go.

"Um no you didn't." she walked past him and got on one foot and put her shoe on then put on the other. He then turned and watched as she walked away.

She turned one last time, "Bye Sasuke."

He just waved at her, she smiled at him before being dragged off by Kagura.

Kagura dragged her in and all the way to in front of Machi's door, before turning her around and looking at her.

"Okay Sakura spill……what was all that about?"

Sakura put most of her weight to her right side, crossed her arms and looked at her.

"What was what about?" Sakura had a bit of attitude in her voice.

"Are you being sassy with me?

She gazed into a corner, "Maybe."

Kagura put her hands on her hips, "You like him don't you……"

Sakura switched her weight onto her left side, "I've barley seen him twice, today and once twelve years ago."

Kagura crossed her arms, "So you do like him."

Sakura just looked at her with wide eyes, "I never said that……even if I did I can't."

"Ladies if you don't mind can we continue."

They didn't notice that Machi had opened her door and was standing their.

"Okay." they both replied.

They both went in and sat down at a sitting area she had, Sakura laid down on one of the lounge chairs while Machi sat down in the other.

Machi had just woken up and just pulled over her robe.

Then Kagura asked, "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

Machi replied first, "I'll have a Strawberry Margarita, no alcohol."

Sakura wasn't really paying any attention and just rested her head on her hand.

"Sakura…Sakura…Sakura."

"Huh…what?" she looked up at her with a bored expression on her face.

Kagura put the back of her hands on her hips, "Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, um……I'll have a Raspberry Ice Tea, and some chocolate."

"Okay I'll be right back with it." she walked out of the room.

Then Machi started, "Sakura today is the performance day we've been talking about."

"Okay." Sakura just looked at her.

"What do you want to do, you have many things to choose from."

Sakura just replied in a bored tone, "It doesn't matter……really."

Machi just replied, "Okay you choose on what you want to do, and decide by tonight."

Sakura just shrugged, "Okay."

Then Machi decided to step onto some dangerous territory. "So……who's this guy?"

Sakura looked at her, "What?"

"It's Sasuke Uchiha." they both looked in the direction of the door, Kagura was back.

Machi replied, "Is he now." then looked at Sakura.

Sakura replied, "No he isn't."

Kagura placed the tray down on the coffee table then sat down in a chair across from it, "Aw come now Sakura you know its true."

Sakura looked at her, "And if it was true, it would never happen."

Kagura didn't give up, "Yeah it could you need faith."

Sakura now got angry and sat up, "I'm through with faith…that's all my parents thought of and that's why they're dead now……they said have faith in them they'll change, I come home and they're both dead."

Machi then started, "Sakura calm down it can all work out."

Tears were forming in her eyes then stood up, "No it wont work out, who wants me, no one wants me……like that's any indication that he will."

Machi then had to stand up, "Sakura this is getting out of hand." Kagura stood up also.

Tears were streaming down her face, "And I'm sick of having always to be kept up……if they want me dead, fine let them I'm sick of it all."

Sakura then grabbed her ice tea and headed to the door.

Machi began heading over to her, "Where do you think your going?"

Sakura having one hand on the door knob turned and looked at her, "I'm going to run a bit."

Machi stopped and watched as she left.

Sakura walked down the hallway which was brighter now since the sun was rising up higher into the sky.

She walked into her room and headed into her closet and put on a black dress, it had spaghetti straps and stopped above her knees, on side of the skirt was longer than the other, and put on a pair of black flat shoes. She then went in the bathroom and put her hair up in a ponytail then wrapped it around until it was shorter then clipped it in, then grabbed a cloak that she had and pulled the hood over and left her room.

When she closed the door behind her she noticed that almost everyone was awake. She then began running down the corridor weaving in and out of everyone the anklet on each of her ankles and the bracelet on each of her wrists jingled as she ran, they paid no mind to it and manly thought that she was late to get somewhere.

She passed by many people then came down an empty corridor then found a small door behind a column that so far only she knew about.

She went in and went down a small hallway then climbed up a spiral staircase then walked down another hallway then came to a door she opened it and walked through it she sat down next to a statue which was there.

She was in the Grand Hall where she was sitting was like a shelf that was built on the side of the room held up by columns.

She came here whenever she needed to think to herself. She sat with her back against the statue and silently began to cry again.

Machi just stood where she was until Kiko came in.

"My lady is something wrong." and guided her over to the seat.

She still didn't answer Kagura instead started, "Sakura's angry."

Kiko just sat next to Machi, "What happened?"

Machi took a deep breath before answering, "I need to know whether I can trust the two of you."

They both nodded, Machi then started, "Sakura is……oh god……I need you guys not to tell anyone for now I've been the only one that knows."

Then Kiko replied, "What that Sakura is a human."

Machi shook her head, "Sakura……for the time she's been here changed a lot, a lot more than a normal human does……and I found out that Sakura never took of the bracelets on her wrists, the anklets on each of her ankles, and her necklace."

Then Kagura started, "So she has a thing for her jewelry."

Machi again just shook her head, "She was always very defensive about them, and I noticed that they were similar to ones I saw when I was younger……they're gold and have a charm with a cross on it. I did some research on it and they're used to keep a person from changing."

Kagura and Kiko stayed silent.

"Guys……Sakura is a werewolf."

They both looked at her with a shocked look on there face's.

Sakura sat up against the statue looking at the charm that hung on her necklace. 'My life sucks wherever I go I'm always wanted dead.'

Then the sound of doors flew open. She turned her body and looked down everyone was coming in she caught sight of the group, the guys didn't really change much, all the girls had grown out there hair and either stopped or went below there knees.

Sakura just thought to herself, 'Must have dozed off.'

**A/N: Another chapter done……srry for the late update. Please Review.**


	5. New Dangers

) New Dangers (

) Chp. 5 (

**A/N: Thnks for pointing out about the age thing srry, its summer and my brain does not want to deal with math. And here's another long chapter for you guys.**

Sakura looked over the edge as people flowed in and found a seat. She then saw Machi come in she had changed, followed by Kiko and Kagura. Then saw Machi's husband walk to the front and stood there and waited until it got quiet, Machi soon made it to the front next to him.

He then began, "Orochimaru, our werewolf hunter has something to say first." as he sat down so did everyone else.

Orochimaru came in followed by Kabuto who was caring some sort of chest, from Sakura's point of view.

She laid down on her stomach and propped her head on the palm of her hands, and the tips of her fingers drummed against her cheeks as she watched what was happening below.

Then Orochimaru started, "Thank you your highness." he hissed.

Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"As all of you may know humans are, our enemies, and so are werewolves."

Sakura then got interested.

"For twelve years I've searched for them and being able to notice there scent once every two months it took awhile, but after many years searching we've found them."

Kabuto opened the chest and Orochimaru grabbed something from inside it brought it out and laid it down on the floor in front of him.

Sakura's eyes widened and tears began to form in her eyes, and had to cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Down on the floor were the skins of her mother and father.

Then Orochimaru began again, "We've have here the skins of the leaders of the pack……but one is still out there it has been said that they had an heir to the pack."

Sakura then thought to herself, 'They're after me now.' anger began to build inside of her. She then scooted back against the wall and reached down to one of the anklets, 'I have to get away.' she took one off and automatically her sense of smell went back to its normal wolf state, then she took of the other and her sense of hearing went back also. She just glared at him.

Then he began again, "We've been searching for it but it-." he stopped and looked in Sakura's direction, "But it seems to have snuck in the castle……there it is seize it." he pointed in her direction.

The guards began running to where she was before jumping up.

Machi stood up, 'Sakura.'

Sakura saw them coming at her then ran to the door in the wall and went through.

The guards jumped up and landed on the platform they looked around then answered, "They disappeared."

The King stood up, "After it…" he then pointed at his two sons, "Go, Hyuga, Uzumaki we need you too."

Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto got up and ran out.

As Sakura got out of the door behind the column she began to hear voices down the hall behind her she looked and saw there shadows against the opposite wall.

She muttered out, "Shit!" she pulled the hood over before running down the opposite direction as she looked back she could still see there shadows on the wall behind her.

"Come on faster." she said to herself, "Damn it I have no choice." she could hear there feet pounding as they got closer to her, she looked around real quick they were only a few feet from her.

She unhooked one of her regular bracelets and strung the two anklets on it. Then she took off one of the bracelets and her eyes changed to yellow then took of the other and her hair changed from pink to white. She strung the two bracelets also before hooking it up again.

As she turned a corner she found herself in the entrance way then decided to run up the stairs.

The guys stopped and each grabbed a shuriken and threw it towards her direction.

She looked back since she didn't hear them following her and when she did shuriken's flew by her, and when she reached the top she felt pain tear through her arm.

Sakura fell down and winced, when she looked up she saw the shuriken impaled into the wall, and as she looked closer she noticed something was dripping from it.

She whispered to herself, "Fuck……silver." she got up as fast as she could and looked back they were almost to the top.

Then she fell to one of her knees and grabbed onto her arm, then got up again and began to run.

As she neared a corner and turned she slipped a bit but used her good arm to keep her from falling.

Behind her the guys still managed to keep up Sasuke and Itachi were in front followed by Neji and Naruto.

As they came around the corner Sasuke, Itachi, and Neji slipped a bit, but Naruto……completely lost his balance and ran into them knocking them over.

They all yelled at Naruto, "You idiot." they looked up and saw them run around the next corner.

They scrambled to get up and continued running.

As Sakura went around the corner she noticed that they were far behind her she slowed down enough she took of her cloak and threw it behind a column……the weight of it was slowing her down, she also took out the clip holding her hair up and threw it also. Her hair came down and bounced as she ran.

She continued to go around corners then as she went around another one more shuriken flew by her and another one hit her in the arm before hitting the wall.

She grabbed her new open cut with her hand and fell to her knees, and looked down, and she felt her breath shortening.

"Fucken silver."

"Save your breath."

She looked up between her hair she saw them, 'Damn it they tricked me.'

Itachi started and pulled out his sword as he did, "We can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way." bringing the blade closer to her, and she could smell the scent of silver which was making her dizzy.

Then she thought of something, "Fine you caught me fair and square, I'll go with the easy way."

Itachi just smirked and replaced his sword. As he did Sakura slowly got up when she stood up she noticed that the ring with the charms on it was gone. She looked around then found it, it was behind them.

She moved her hand from her cut and looked at it, it was stained with her blood and could see specs of silver.

Then Itachi started again, "Silver's not really nice to you is it."

Sakura just smiled and looked at him, "No it really isn't……but gold is."

Naruto laughed a bit, "And where are you gonna get that?"

Sakura having them distracted dove down on the floor and between Itachi's legs and grabbed the ring, "Right here." then got up and started running.

They were shocked at first but then started to run after her.

"Gotta get out."

As she came around a corner she saw a pair of doors that led to outside, she ran to them and opened them and ran out and was stopped it was just a balcony.

"Shit."

"Caught again." she turned around, they had caught her in a corner.

"We let you have a choice last time but now…" Itachi slowly drew out his sword again.

Sakura stepped back until she felt the rails against her back.

She looked down to see, they were about three stories from the ground, "Fuck."

They got closer to her, 'No choice.'

She turned and hopped onto the rail, 'Here goes nothin.' she pushed herself off the rail and headed down, they jumped after her.

As she headed down she took off the chain with the charm around her neck and she changed into a wolf her fur was white, and landed on the soft grass on her front feet then picked up the chain and the ring with her mouth then darted into the orchard.

They also landed and stopped then Itachi spoke as they ran in, "Don't breathe in the smell."

Then Neji started, "To late." he pointed at Naruto who had somehow got knocked out by the smell.

"Leave him there we'll come back for him later."

They ran in after her she had the advantage now she took a sharp turn here and there confusing them sometimes.

They reached the very center of the orchard and when they turned to find her all they saw were tree's, until they saw white flash by, they went after it.

Sakura ran past trees, 'Where is it?' she ran past more trees then stopped at one 'Here it is.' she got on her two back feet which wasn't easy then grabbed a bundle that was in a hole in the tree.

As she got a grip on it she heard them close and began running again.

'I only have a little bit of time left before I change back……fucken silver.' the silver had begun to flow into her blood stream and would force her to change back and minute.

She once again got away from them and took short cut through the trees and it worked she got so far from them that they lost sight of her.

She stopped panting, dropping everything she was holding then laid down and closed her eyes for a second then she changed back.

When she did she felt really cold, then opened her eyes she sat up and covered her arms across her chest, then with one arm she reached for the bundle, 'This is why I hate changing into a wolf.' when she changed back she was stark naked, luckily knowing that someday she'll be chased, she left in the tree a cloak and a dress.

She quickly put on the dress it was another short one with spaghetti straps, and then tucked her hair that hung in her face behind her ear and noticed that her hair was still white.

She grabbed the ring and unhooked it and put on the two bracelets and her hair and eyes went back to its natural color. She then put the chain back around her neck and the two anklets, then hooked the regular bracelet on her wrist.

Her arm still burned, she looked at it and noticed that one time they hit her it cut at an angle and the second time it cut across it at a different angle and left an x cut and the blood had dripped down past her elbow and stopped at her hand, then she heard feet coming towards her, she grabbed the cloak and put it on.

As they ran they noticed something white sticking out from behind the tree, Itachi drew out his blade again as they came around the tree.

But instead they found Sakura.

Sakura tired to keep a straight face as the blade came closer to her and the scent began to make her dizzy again.

Then Sasuke started, "Sakura what are you doing out here?"

Sakura brought her arm that wasn't screaming in pain up and placed her hand on the back of her neck, "Um…I…was taking……a walk then I didn't feel good."

Then Neji replied, "I can tell." her face was pale and she was shaking.

Then Sasuke started, "Let's get you out of here."

Itachi looked around, "It seems to have gotten away." he placed his sword back. "Well I'll be heading out, there's no point in chasing something that disappeared and this smell is bugging me." he walked away.

Neji agreed and followed him out.

Sasuke watched as they walked away then turned and looked at Sakura who watched them leave also.

Sakura watched them go then turned back and tried to get up when she was standing up her knees buckled and caved under her and fell down.

'Damn it……it's getting worse." she tried pushing herself up with her arms but they wouldn't move either, she just laid down on the ground.

'Great now my arms are being retarded.'

The Sasuke started, "So……are you gonna just lay there."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Here let me carry you."

"What?" but before she could get an answer he lifted her up and began walking in the direction that the others left through.

There was a moment of silence which was very awkward to her.

"So tell me Sakura……what have you been up too these past what ten twelve years."

"Now you make it sound like were a hundred years old now." as she looked up at him.

He just smirked, "I'm just saying."

She made out a small smile, and then leaned against his chest, and she could hear his heart beat.

Then she answered, "Nothing happened much."

He answered, "Really."

"Yeah is that a surprise or something."

"No it's just that I would think a lot would happen."

"And why's that?"

"Cause all the girls I know all thought they had something drastic in there life happen in the past twelve years."

"And that would be……"

"Well……one that annoyed me very much was the whole 'am I fat thing'."

"Oh I can see that……and what did you say."

"At first I used to tell them when they brought up the question that I was busy, but then after they wouldn't buy it anymore."

"Nice."

They finally made it out, they were in front of the castle entrance and many people were out, Itachi and Neji had Naruto who still didn't wake up.

Sasuke carried Sakura up the stairs, "You know your very light."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing I'm just saying." he looked down at her, she just smiled.

Neji was shaking Naruto trying to wake him up.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Mokoto were outside.

Machi soon came running out followed by Kiko and Kagura.

Mokoto saw Sasuke caring Sakura and filled up with jealousy.

Ino stood next to Shikamaru against the stair rail, Tenten watched Neji trying to wake Naruto up.

Machi saw Sakura and ran towards them stopping in front of them.

"Sakura are you alright."

"Yeah kind of."

"Okay Kiko can you carry her."

Kiko replied, "Yeah."

Sasuke handed Sakura over.

Machi looked at her son, "Thanks Sasuke for finding her." she kissed her son on the cheek.

He pulled back, "Agh mom." he replied.

She put her hands on her hips, "What I can't give my own son a kiss anymore."

"No……I'm gonna help wake the dobe." he walked over to where Naruto was.

Machi just nodded her head, "Let's get Sakura inside."

Machi and Kiko then walked inside.

Sasuke made his way over to where Neji still was shaking Naruto trying to wake him up, Itachi had left and now was flirting with Kagura.

Neji stopped shaking Naruto and let him go, "I give up." he stood up and headed to where Tenten was standing, and passing by Hinata, "Good luck waking him up."

Hinata crossed her arms and looked at her cousin, "Give me a minute and I'll wake him up."

"Fine I bet you forty bucks that you can't."

She nodded, "Okay." she made her way over to Naruto, Sasuke had moved against the stair rail also and everyone just watched.

Hinata knelt down next to Naruto and leaned forward and held his face in her hands and kissed him, everyone was surprised, when Hinata removed her lips from his then Naruto's eyes flashed opened and he sat up.

Hinata stood up then went over to her cousin who was wide eyed.

Hinata stuck her hand out, "Okay pay up." he dug into his pocket and pulled out two bills, "Thank you."

Naruto soon made his way over to where Hinata was standing, "Hey you bet on me."

Hinata turned around to Naruto, "No I bet that I could wake you up."

"Why?"

Hinata tends to get really angry when she's worried about someone.

She grabbed Naruto by the collar and shook him, "Why……**I did because Neji was over there trying to wake you up by fucken shaking the shit out of you and you wouldn't wake up!**"

Everyone was surprised about her sudden outburst.

Then Tenten went over and put her hand onto Hinata's shoulder, "Hinata if you keep shaking him like that he's really never gonna wake up."

Hinata stopped and let him go and he fell down.

Then she knelt down next to him and hugged him, "I'm so sorry."

Sasuke just watched the two and shook his head.

Machi and Kiko made it to Sakura's room and Kiko placed Sakura in a chair, while Machi closed the door.

Then Machi ran over to Sakura, "Are you all right?"

Sakura started, "Not really."

"What happened?"

"Well they chased me and they got me twice." she took off the cloak and they could see the cut.

Kiko ran in the bathroom and came back out with a towel and a basin, and began cleaning her arm.

"I finally made it outside and when they found me after I changed back I couldn't really move."

"Why?" they both asked.

"The shuriken that they hit me with were dipped in liquefied silver and it slowly began to seep into my bloodstream and it cramped up my arms and legs."

Then Machi started, "Tsunade must have the antidote for this…I'll be right back."

She ran out then came back with someone.

Sakura saw her as really pretty and having really huge breasts.

Then Machi started, "Sakura this is Tsunade she's the medic in the castle and she has the antidote."

Sakura nodded her head in an okay, and then Tsunade knelt down and took out the medicine……it was a shot, she took off the cap and brought the needle to Sakura's good arm and as the needle went in Sakura winced a bit and slowly the medicine went in.

Sakura thought to herself, "Fuck……this stuff burns like mother fucken hell.'

Then Tsunade pulled out the needle and stood up again, "Sakura just breath the pain will go away faster if you relax."

Sakura did and slowly the pain faded, 'Thank god.'

Then Tsunade left for the door, "If you need anything else just come and talk to me." she left and closed the door behind her.

Then Sakura asked, "Does she know?"

"Yeah." she was relieved to here that someone else knew that wasn't coming after her.

Kiko soon bandaged Sakura's arm then Machi asked, "Can you move?"

Sakura nodded.

"Are you still up for the performance tonight?"

Sakura stood up and walked to the window in her room and looked out and saw everyone below still at the entrance way and caught sight of Mokoto.

"Yeah……there's someone who's been waiting for a good challenge."

**A/N: There's another chapter. Please Review.**


	6. Competion

) Competion (

) Chp. 6 (

**A/N: The songs in this chapter are: All For You by Janet Jackson, Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood, A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton, A Public Affair by Jessica Simpson, Complicated by Avril Lavigne, My Heart Will Go On & A New Day Has Come both by Celine Dion. **

Sakura walked away from the window and headed into the bathroom, and took a shower then left wet hair down, brushed it and parted it to the side.

Then headed back into her room and put on the dress that was picked out for her it was a red dress that reached to the floor, and had a slit that started from the bottom on her left side that ran up and stopped at her mid high and it was with spaghetti straps and had a v-cut lower than what she was used too, and wore white high heels, and had to wear long white gloves so that it covered her bandaged arm.

Then followed Machi out, "What really is this performance about?"

"It's a performance held every seven years by the new generation of young girls to show off there talent, and in doing so its been rumored that many find who there meant to be with."

Sakura just nodded her head. They walked down many hallways and passed by two large doors that were open she took a look inside as they passed.

It was the theater and it was almost full, as they continued down the hall they turned a corner and went through a door.

It was the backstage of the theater, "Okay Sakura good luck I'll see you later."

"Okay."

As Sakura walked passed many girls getting a last minute touch up, she came to the stage entrance and looked out.

"Look who decided to show up." Sakura turned from the curtain and looked it was Mokoto and was changed into a ballet outfit.

"Well……I cant live without having a shot at this."

"Well, anyways good luck." and walked away.

Mokoto went over to the line up sheet and looked for Sakura, "Ah……she closes the show I'm supposed too." and saw what song Sakura was going to sing, "We'll fix that wont we."

Sakura stood next to the curtain until the announcer of the show walked out and began to speak, Sakura walked away from the curtain as the first people to go got ready.

"Sakura!" she turned and saw Tenten running up to her.

"Yeah."

"We need help, are you anywhere next to go."

Sakura shook her head, "No…I'm last."

"Okay, you see were going as a group as a string quartet, but our lead player backed out on us, can you help."

Sakura thought for a moment, "Yeah, what did she play."

"She played the violin and she does most of the hard playing."

"Okay I'll do it."

"Thank you so much, but were all wearing black."

Sakura looked down at her dress, "Oh."

"Here follow me, we should have an extra one." Tenten grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her along, Sakura looked down at Tenten's wrist and it also had a gold bracelet like she did but didn't have one on the other.

"Guy's Sakura's gonna help us."

"Yes."

Sakura noticed that Temari, Hinata, and Ino were also there, Hinata wore a black spaghetti strap dress that reached to the floor, Temari wore a black halter top dress that reached the floor also, Ino wore a strapless black dress that stopped above her knees, Tenten wore a black spaghetti strap dress that stopped above her knee, then Tenten pulled out a black halter top dress that stopped above the knees.

Sakura took the dress and went into a changing room then came back out with her red dress in her hand.

"Here Sakura we can put your dress in with the rest of ours."

Sakura handed Tenten the dress then stood next to her.

"You can leave the gloves on it's just harder to play."

"I would like to take them off its just that I hurt my arm a few days ago and I still have the bandages on." she lied kind of.

Then Ino started, "Oh…" she dug into her bag then pulled out a bottle. "Let me see your arm." Sakura took off the glove and handed her, her arm then Ino sprayed her arm then the bandages soon disappeared and her arm looked like normal.

Sakura looked at her arm, "How did you?"

"It's a spray that makes what ever you spray blend in with its surroundings for instance your arm."

"Nice."

Then someone came with a clipboard, "Ladies you have three minutes before you have to line up."

Tenten replied, "Okay."

Then they all reached for a case except Hinata and Sakura.

Ino pulled out a larger case and opened it she played the cello, Temari played the violin, and so did Tenten.

Then Sakura asked, "Hinata what do you play?"

Hinata replied, "I play the keyboard since some parts of the song can't be played by the violin so I take it over on the keyboard."

"Nice."

"Sakura, here." Tenten handed her a case, Sakura took it and opened it then took out the violin and the bow then closed the case and handed it back to Tenten.

"Sakura do you know how to play Lullaby, Senorita, Scorchio, Fuego, Allegretto, and Explosive."

Sakura thought for a moment, "Yeah I know all of those."

"Okay good." Tenten felt relieved.

Then Sakura asked, "Why?"

"Were not going out with music sheets."

"Okay." Sakura gulped a little.

Then the person with the clipboard came back, "Ladies time to line up."

They all nodded and stood up and followed the person as they came to the curtain Sakura saw that Mokoto was performing she and many others were doing a part from the Nutcracker.

Then Tenten muttered out, "That bitch."

Sakura turned, "What?"

"Our lead player dropped out to spin in tutus."

Sakura looked out on the stage and noticed the person. 'Mokoto's doing of course.'

They watched until they ended and walked out.

Mokoto caught sight of Sakura, "Oh I didn't know you were going with them, you know Sasuke doesn't like string instruments if your wondering."

"Shut up Mokoto, I'd be surprised if he even looked at you."

Mokoto just walked away.

Tenten then started, "Nice Sakura, so……you like Sasuke."

"No I don't."

Then the announcer began, "Now for our string quartet, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Hinata, and there replacement Sakura playing six pieces."

Machi just sat there, 'Hope you made a good choice Sakura.'

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sai went from sitting like they were bored to paying attention.

They walked in the order that they were called after the keyboard was placed on a podium, and there were four other podiums placed out also.

One at the very end was the lowest one at about three feet from the ground and a step stool behind it.

The one after was taller by two feet which had a chair on top and a step stool behind it to get up.

Then the one in the center was the tallest at six feet from the ground with a step ladder behind it.

Then the next one was four feet tall, and the last one which was the keyboard was at the height of five feet.

As they walked in the went to the back of the podiums Temari walked to the end one, then Ino walked to the one next to it and Tenten walked next to the keyboard one.

Sakura figured out that the only one left was the center one and that's the one she had to go on.

They went at different times Temari went up first then Hinata, followed by Ino who took a little longer since her instrument was bigger then as she got to the top she sat down in the chair and positioned her instrument, then Tenten went up as she got to the top Sakura began her climb up the ladder.

As she got to the top the final applause was made.

Machi thought to herself, 'I hope she knows what she's doing.'

After Hinata gave the signal that she was ready the lights went off on the stage and the lights in the audience dimmed, as the lights did Tamari, Tenten, and Sakura brought the violin's up and readied there bow, and Ino placed the bow down on two of the strings waiting.

As Hinata started to play the first couple measures a spotlight lit up on her, then the spotlights on the rest of them lit up as they began to play, as they got to quarter of the song they all stopped playing as Sakura had a solo, then Hinata began again, then they all got ready as they all joined in. Then there was a change in the music then Hinata was the one left playing then they joined in and it continued with all of them together until the end. As they ended the spotlights turned off as they heard the applause and took a break then got ready for the next one.

Sakura started the next one then Hinata joined in, then after a few more measures the rest of them joined in, then there were only left the violins then Hinata joined in again, and it continued with all of them together until the end, there weren't any solos in this one just that it was harder to play. As the Sakura was the last one playing ending it with the note getting lower and lower until she stopped again they took a quick break before they started again.

The next one Hinata started off again and they all entered this song was a lot more difficult to play than the last one it had a lot of music changes in rise and fall of tempo. And Sakura was left to play all the hard notes halfway through she felt her injured arm beginning to tighten a little as they ended and the spotlight turned of again she moved her injured arm so it would loosen up before they started again.

It didn't help much either that Sakura started off the next song. This one was more at an average tempo and continued that way but it had to be played faster than the previous ones. Sakura felt that her arm was dieing out but she held on till the end. She so far had kept a straight face smiling once in a while as she turned to look at them and now began to feel her face make a funny expression once in a while.

Hinata started the next song at a slow pace then it started to build, until the violins entered it was fast and difficult also. Sakura felt her arm wanting to give up since her injured arm was the one holding the bow and was playing while the other held the violin, Sakura wasn't the only one Hinata was kept running on this one having to change the sound of the keyboard constantly. Sakura held on to the end and when they finished she took the bow and violin in her left arm while she moved her right arm and hand trying to get the feeling into it.

Finally reaching the last song they all couldn't help but smile the entire way through the song. The last song was the hardest to play and this was when Sakura played the most and the hardest parts. It didn't help either that it was fastest out of the six. Ino was also a big part in this one she was kept playing like Sakura through out the entire thing. Hinata played a big part during the slow section of the song. As they ended the spotlights went off then the lights in the audience lit up and the lights on the stage went on. They bowed and got of the podiums and headed out.

Once they got to where they left there stuff Sakura collapsed into a chair and let her arm hang.

Tenten sat down next to Sakura, "That was tough. Thank you so much Sakura you saved us."

"No problem."

Then Temari started, "We better get ready for the next one."

They all put the instruments back in the cases then grabbed what they were going to wear for the next one.

Sakura grabbed her red dress and changed and waited for them to get done. As she sat down she put on the gloves again and rubbed her arm.

When they were done they came back, Temari wore black pants a black shirt and a black leather jacket over it and black boots and wore her hair down, Hinata wore a black shirt and a gray skirt and braided her hair and pulled it over her right shoulder and wore black flat shoes, Ino wore a red strapless shirt and red pants with red high heels and curled her ends out, Tenten wore black baggy pants a white t shirt with a black tank top under it a loose black tie and black converse and dark eyeliner.

Then the person with the clipboard came again, "Ladies time to get in line."

They replied, "Alright."

Tenten grabbed another case and pulled out an electric guitar then headed in line Sakura went with them wanting to watch them. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder she turned and saw Kagura.

"Kagura what are you doing here?"

"Sakura I may be older than you but I'm not an old lady."

"Oh, when are you going on?"

"Next……whish me luck." she wore a green halter top with jeans and wore converse also, and curled her hair.

As they called her she walked in and walked to the micro phone then the music began.

_All my girls at the party  
Look at that body  
Shakin that thing like you never did see  
Got a nice package alright  
Cuz Im gonna have to ride it tonight  
All my girls at the party  
Look at that body  
Shakin that thing like you never did see  
Got a nice package alright  
Edit- 4 3 2 1  
Chicka ahhhhhh  
Its all for you  
If you really want it  
Its all for you  
If you say you need it  
Its all for you  
If you gotta have it  
Its all for you if u make a move  
Its all for you  
I see you staring out the corner of my eye  
You seem uneasy want to approach me  
Throw me a line  
But then something inside you grabs you says who am i  
I know exactly cuz it happens with all the guys  
So you so what you gonna do  
Come on and talk to me  
Promise you wont even have an attitude  
Ill let you sit right next to me  
Dont join the list of other fools  
That aint the way to be  
Yes, its cool  
Yes, Im in the mood  
Intimidations got that mind  
Its all for you (chicka ahhh)  
If you really want it  
Its all for you  
If you say you need it  
Its all for you  
If you gotta have it  
Its all for you if u make a move  
Its all for you  
Cant be afraid or keep me waiting for too long  
Before you know it  
Ill be outta here Ill be gone  
Dont try to be all clever, cute or even sly  
Dont have to work that hard  
Just be yourself and let that be your guide  
So you so do what you gonna do  
Come on and talk to me  
Promise you wont even have an attitude  
Ill even let you sit right next to me  
Dont join the list with all the other fools  
That aint the way to be  
Yes, its cool  
Yes, Im in the mood  
Intimidations got that mind  
Its all for you  
If you really want it  
Its all for you  
If you say you need it  
Its all for you  
If you gotta have it  
Its all for you if u make a move  
Its all for you  
Its all for you  
Tell me youre the only one  
Its all for you  
Soon well be having fun  
All for you  
Come over here and get some  
Its all for you if you make a move  
Its all for you  
All my girls at the party  
Look at that body  
Shakin that thing like you never did see  
Got a nice package alright  
Cuz Im gonna have to ride it tonight  
All my girls at the party  
Look at that body  
Shakin that thing like you never did see  
Got a nice package alright  
Cuz Im gonna have to ride it tonight  
Its all for you  
If you really want it  
Its all for you  
If you say you need it  
Its all for you  
If you gotta have it  
Its all for you if u make a move  
Its all for you  
All my girls at the party  
Look at that body  
Shakin that thing like you never did see  
Got a nice package alright  
Cuz Im gonna have to ride it tonight  
All my girls at the party  
Look at that body  
Shakin that thing like you never did see  
Got a nice package alright  
Cuz Im gonna have to ride it tonight  
Tell me youre the only one  
Soon well be having fun  
Come over here and get some  
Soon well be having fun  
(soon well be having fun)  
Soon well be having fun...  
Chicka aaahhhhhh  
Cuz Im gonna have to ride it tonight  
Cuz Im gonna have to ride it tonight  
Chicka ahhh  
Cuz Im gonna have to ride it tonight..._

As Kagura came back Temari was called on next.

Kagura stopped, "Good luck Sakura." Sakura just nodded before returning her gaze to watch Temari.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a beach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...  
And he don't know...  
That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke...  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...  
That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Oh... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...  
Ohh... before he cheats..._

As Temari got off with applauses Hinata went on and a piano was pushed onto the stage she sat down and began playing as her fingers danced across the piano.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...  
If I could fall  
Into the sky_

_Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight  
It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories  
'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight  
And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...  
Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight_

After her exiting out as they applauded Ino went on and waited until the music was under way before she started.

_There go the street lights - the night's officially on,  
I got the green light - to do what ever we want,  
Gonna stand - outside - the box - and put the rules on hold,  
Tonight  
Carte blanche, first class for the evening  
Ready, set, go  
All the girls stepping out for a public affair  
(All night, that's right 'cause the party don't stop)  
All the cameras come out for a public affair  
(Who cares, let's rock, 'cause the party don't stop)  
Hey Baby, I see you looking over here baby  
Are you gonna keep looking - or get up?  
And talk to me  
Here's an opportunity that you don't wanna miss tonight  
...got plans first class for the evening  
Ready. Set. Go.  
All the girls stepping out for a public affair  
(All night (all night), that's right (that's right) 'cause the party don't stop (don't stop, ooh))  
All the cameras come out for a public affair  
(Who cares (who cares), let's rock (let's rock), 'cause the party don't stop (don't stop, ooh))  
Do what you wanna do, tonight the world does not exist  
No, no, no, no  
Move how you wanna move, all my girls work it out - like this  
Give me room to shake, shake, shake  
All the girls stepping out for a public affair  
(All night (all night), that's right (that's right) 'cause the party don't stop (don't stop, ooh))  
All the cameras come out for a public affair  
(Who cares (who cares), let's rock (let's rock), 'cause the party don't stop (don't stop, ooh))  
All the girls stepping out for a public affair  
(All night (all night), that's right (that's right) 'cause the party don't stop (don't stop, ooh))  
All the cameras come out for a public affair  
(Who cares (who cares), let's rock (let's rock), 'cause the party don't stop (don't stop, ooh))  
All night don't stop,  
Who cares, let's rock?  
Who cares, let's rock?  
All night don't stop (don't stop, don't stop)  
Who cares, let's rock  
Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh  
Hey Baby  
Ahhh ohh ohh ohh  
Ahhh ohh ohh  
All the girls stepping out for a public affair  
(All night, that's right cos the party don't stop)  
All the cameras come out for a public affair  
(Who cares, let's rock, cos the party don't stop)  
(Stop, stop, stop_)

As the audience applauded Ino walked out then Tenten was called out next. As she got out she was tossed a cord which she plugged into her guitar.

_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is  
Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Laid back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become  
somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no  
You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are ain't where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become  
Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no  
Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

After Tenten hit the last note then the crowd erupted in applause. Then she walked out as the next person was called on then they all headed to wear they left there stuff.

Tenten placed her guitar in its case before laying back in the chair, "I'm whipped out."

They all agreed they waited then the closing of the show slowly came, then Sakura was called to stand in line and they went to wait and watch her, and Mokoto was already there since she was next.

Mokoto then was called out she wore a long white dress, she closed her eyes then started.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.  
_

Sakura wanted to yell, 'That…That…witch she took my song.'

Mokoto had found out the song Sakura was going to sing and wanting to torment her stole it from her.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
There is some love that will not  
go away  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _

The crowd erupted into applause the loudest Sakura's heard so far.

As Mokoto walked out she smirked at Sakura, "Have fun being booed at." Sakura glared at her before she walked on.

'I'll just have to do the other song.'

Sakura stood next to the microphone then closed her eyes and started.

_A new day...  
A new day...  
I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear  
Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you  
Hush now  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
A new day has... come  
Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy  
Hush now  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
A new day has...  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
A new day has... come  
Ohhh, a light  
Hush now  
I see a light in your eyes  
All in the eyes of the boy  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
Hush now  
Hush now_

As she finished she closed her eyes and took a breath. Then her ears almost exploded from the applause that was heard.

Mokoto stomped away from the curtain.

Then the announcer began, "I see why we saved the best for last."

And the audience clapped louder.

Sakura could see Machi in the audience clapping and beaming at her.

Sakura closed her eyes and thought, 'Thanks mom.'

**A/N: There's another chapter. That was a lot of typing now my hands hurt. LOL. Please Review.**


	7. Make Over

) Makeover (

) Chp. 7 (

**A/N: It's been bugging me for awhile that I made chapter 7 to long so I split it up. It's not edited or anything so if you've read the long version before don't read it again unless you feel like too it's the same.**

As Sakura got off the stage she was almost knocked over as they all ran and hugged her.

Tenten started, "You did great you whipped her out of the competion."

The rest of them replied, "Yeah."

Sakura felt happy and just smiled.

After they all agreed that they'd meet up in Tenten's room to change for the after party.

As they got out of the back room and headed into the theater she caught sight of Machi and walked towards her almost at a jog.

As she got closer to her Sakura just threw herself into her arms.

"You did great Sakura, I never knew you played the violin."

"I know I was a little nervous at first but I got it."

"You did great anyways."

Sakura let her go, "Is it okay if I hang out with the girls to get ready for later."

Machi nodded, "Okay, just be careful."

Sakura nodded and headed over to where they were standing.

As she walked down the center ally way of the theater, and headed towards where they were standing.

The guys watched from there seats at the girls who were in deep conversation. Sasuke watched as Sakura laughed at something they said, her smile had caught him in a daze.

"Teme…Teme…Teme!"

"Huh, what?"

"You weren't listening again." Naruto crossed his arms, upset that he was ignored.

"Yes I was." as he placed his elbow on the arm rest and leaned his head against his hand.

"No you weren't you were staring at Sakura again."

The other guys just smirked as Sasuke looked away, they just shook there heads.

"So Sakura what do you have to wear?" Ino asked.

Sakura brought a finger to her chin and thought, "Um……not much I guess……just a lot of long dresses."

Ino put her hand on her hips, "No Sakura that won't work, you need something that will make guys heads turn and the first thing that has to pop into there mind is, 'Hot, fine, and sexy.'…okay."

Sakura shrugged, "Okay."

They headed up the ally again and headed out of the theater.

Not to long after they left the theater soon started to empty out and headed to the ballroom. Only the ones that performed weren't there yet.

Tenten, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Sakura all headed to Tenten's room after they got there stuff from the back room.

As they went inside Tenten's room Sakura noticed that the shape of the room was a little similar to hers but completely different style.

After they put the stuff down everything started to go crazy Tenten ran into her closet, Hinata and Temari ran into the bathroom, Ino literally looked like she flew out of the room, and Sakura stood there in the middle of the room like an idiot.

After a few minutes Tenten came back in with an empty rack, Temari and Hinata came back in with two chairs and a few tall tables, then Ino came back in running.

Then Tenten asked, "Did you bring all of it?"

Ino nodded then she opened a bag that she brought and pulled out what seemed like a compact case. She opened it up then snapped her fingers then like three little beads rose up and expanded and landed on the carpet.

Sakura gapped at the fact that three racks of clothes came out of a make-up compact.

Ino looked up and saw Sakura's expression, "When you're a crazy shopper like me you gotta find a way where you came buy millions of things without having to carry a single one." she giggled a bit as she closed the compact.

Then Tenten started, "Ladies lets get this show on the road, first we start with hair and make-up……oh Sakura just to get the idea Temari's in charge of hair, Hinata does the make-up, Ino takes care of clothes, accessories, and jewelry you name it, just go to her, and I take car of shoes."

"Oh I almost forgot." Ino opened her bag and pulled out what seemed like a tube of mascara and opened it then snapped her fingers again and a bead of mascara rose up and expanded, and it landed in Hinata's hands.

"Thanks Ino, I would have been a goner without it." it was a large box and when Hinata opened it levels upon levels of make-up came out it was like a tower of shelves that rose up about three feet. A shelf was of just lipstick and another was of lip gloss then the center of it was of foundation, eye shadow, and blush. She had every piece of make-up in all the brands, colors, shades, and styles known to man.

Then Ino recapped it and replace it back in her bag then she got out a liquid eye liner and unscrewed it and snapped her fingers once again and another case came out except this one was smaller and it went to Hinata also, she opened it and all the tools to apply make-up were in it.

Ino capped it up and then took out a bottle of red nail polish opened it and put a bit on her index nail and snapped her fingers and the nail polish rose from her finger and changed into a red case and landed on one of the tables and Temari opened it up it was filled to the rim of nail polish in all colors and shades.

Then Ino took out a container of eye shadow and opened it and blew a little of the powder off and snapped her fingers and the dust changed into a clear case that went towards Temari. When she opened it and had inside a curling iron, straigtner, crimper, blow dryer and on small shelves in the case had hair ties, clips, brushes, combs, and more.

Then Ino took out a small can of hair spray and sprayed some of it out in the air before snapping her fingers, and then it changed into another clear case filled with different types of gel, hair spray and more hair products.

Then Ino took out a container of blush and like with the eye shadow blew a little into the air and it changed into a huge rack of shoes.

Then took out a small bottle of perfume and sprayed a little of it into the air and it changed into another rack lined with different types of perfumes.

Then took out a tube of lipstick and put some on and when she snapped her fingers it came off her lips and changed into a rack filled with scarf's, purses, sunglasses, and more.

Then lastly Ino took out some lip gloss and opened it and snapped her fingers and a bead of it rose and changed into a case filled with jewelry……necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings.

Then got out her mirror and snapped her fingers four times and then two small hand mirrors appeared then two floor mirrors.

After Ino put everything back into her bag and shut it then threw the bag on the bed before starting.

Temari started, "Sakura lets do your hair first." Sakura sat in one of the chairs.

Hinata then began, "Ino or Tenten either one can go first."

Tenten looked at Ino, "You go first." Ino nodded and sat down in the other chair.

Temari looked at Sakura from the front then to the side and then in the back then asked tapping her chin, "Ino what did you want to go with for Sakura again?"

Ino turned to Temari, "We want hot-sexy-spicy, get it." then turned back around.

Temari pondered for another moment then got her own hair and clipped it up then started, "We'll have to shorten it a bit."

Sakura yelped at the idea of her hair shorter.

Temari giggled, "Don't worry I don't have scissors and we have a different way of making hair shorter."

Sakura held her breath, Temari got the straightner and started at the top then brought it down and stopped it a little below her shoulders then snapped her fingers and slowly Sakura's hair shortened to where the straightner stopped and then got her bangs and brought the straightner down up until it lined up with Sakura's lips then snapped her fingers and it shortened. Then Temari continued until she was done.

"Done." she grabbed one of the hand mirrors and held it in front of Sakura's face.

Sakura was afraid to look but couldn't resist and when she did, she felt like she was short of breath as she looked at her short hair.

"How did you…" Temari had shortened it and layered it also.

"It's a technique my mother showed me when I was little it will stay that short for about twenty four hours before it goes back to it's normal length."

"I love it." Sakura said running her fingers through her hair.

"Good, guys take a look." they all looked at Sakura and gasped.

Tenten was the first to comment, "Sakura you look so beautiful."

They all agreed then Ino started, "It needs something else."

They all looked at Sakura then Ino's eyes widened, "It needs color."

Then Tenten replied, "Yeah."

Temari pulled on a pair of plastic gloves, "On it, don't worry Sakura this fades of after twenty four hours also."

Sakura felt a little bit relieved after hearing that.

Temari mixed solutions together then put it in a bottle and Sakura waited while Temari put the color in after waiting for awhile they rinsed it out then Sakura grabbed a little bit of her hair and looked at it her hair was black, Sakura began to feel a little bit worried about how she would look after. Then Temari readied another solution except this one was placed in a smaller bottle which was then attached to some sort of straightner.

After Temari was done she asked Ino again, "Ino should we leave it down or put it up?"

Ino thought then replied, "Down would be best."

Temari nodded took of the gloves then rinsed out Sakura's hair then blow dried it. After she dried it she got the straightner.

Sakura was nervous and excited about seeing how her hair will come out after Temari finished she held up the mirror in front of Sakura.

Sakura looked at herself and couldn't help but smile really big. Temari had first died her hair black and then highlighted her hair red so that it looked that the black faded into the red, then parted it to the side so that her bangs almost covered her eye and it was completely straight.

Then Temari started, "Guys check it out."

They all looked and began jumping up and down.

Tenten started, "You look hot already."

Ino's make-up was done and she had liquid eye liner on with a dark shade of purple close to the eye liner then had what seemed like violet on her lid and really light lavender on her brow, a bit of mascara and wore a light blush and peach lip gloss. Tenten's make up was also done she had eye liner except it was a pencil eye liner and had a dark shade of green on her eye lid and a golden shade on her brow, mascara that curled her eye lashes to its maximum, and a pink lip gloss.

Hinata started, "Sakura lets do your make up next."

Sakura nodded and switched seat with Tenten.

Hinata lifted Sakura's chin a bit then turned it to the side then headed to the case of make-up. Then came back holding a compact, "We need to put on some foundation, since now your hair is dark, and your skin is still light." Hinata opened the compacts and also snapped her fingers and the sponge rose and began putting on the foundation, then Hinata walked back to the case.

Right as she came back, the sponge floated and landed back in the compact case. She closed the case and uncapped a bottle of liquid eye liner.

"Close your eyes Sakura and don't open them until I tell you."

Hinata put on the eye liner then closed the bottle, and then opened a tube of mascara then put some on Sakura's eye lashes then got an eye lash curler and curled and Sakura's eye lashes. Then opened two cases of eye shadow and snapped her fingers the two brushes rose and quickly put on the eye shadow.

"Okay you can open them." Sakura slowly blinked open her eye lashes.

Then Hinata got a container of blush and opened it and snapped her fingers then put on lip liner and lipstick.

Hinata placed everything back then showed Sakura, she was so amazed since now she didn't look like a little girl anymore she looked like her age.

Hinata pleased with herself started, "Guy's take a look."

They all looked and they were so shocked and all replied, "Perfect." Sakura smiled and got up from the chair. Sakura looked at her self again she had red eye shadow on her eyelid and a faded red on her brow, and had a red blackberry color lipstick.

After about thirty minutes everyone's hair and make-up was done, Hinata wore a navy blue eye shadow, and pink lipstick. Temari had black eye shadow with silver on her brow with a light red lip gloss.

Tenten got dark green highlights and had her hair put up in two pigtails and curled all the way until it stopped where it was shortened. Ino got her hair done red and blond and put it up and curled it and left her bangs down. Hinata shorted her hair and it stopped half way down her back and got black streaks done and left it down. Temari shortened her hair so it stopped at her shoulder and highlighted it brown and left it down also.

After, they did there nails Temari painted hers black, Hinata did hers a periwinkle color, Ino painted her nails a lavender color, Tenten painted hers a shade of green, and Sakura painted hers red.

After there nails dried Ino started, "Time for clothes, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten I already chose one out for you guys I hung it on the empty rack. Let's take care of yours Sakura."

Sakura stood there while Ino went through the racks of clothes then pulled one out, "This one is perfect." Ino handed her a dress, "Let's go change." Ino and Sakura headed to the closet then Temari, Hinata, and Tenten came out.

Ino giggled and clapped her hands together I knew those would work.

Temari's dress was a short satin cocktail dress with a halter style and stopped at the knee it was a black metallic color. Hinata's dress was a still blue color and had black organza over the top half of the dress it was with black spaghetti straps and it went a little below the knee. Tenten's dress was a deep green halter top satin dress with a high low pattern skirt starting at her right mid thigh and got longer and stopped below her knee on her left side.

Then Tenten started, "I'll start to look for shoes since were running a bit late."

"Okay." Ino and Sakura went inside the closet. Ino's dress was with red wine color straps and the same color made a pattern over ivory on her chest and the skirt was ivory and stopped above her knee. Sakura put on the dress that Ino picked out and looked at herself in it. It was a black cocktail short dress which was tight against her body and it showed off her hour glass shape, on her back was an x pattern created by the straps and it stopped above her knee, the end of the skirt waved out a bit.

They walked back out they were all excited about Sakura's dress.

Tenten picked out shoes, they all wore black except that they were all in different styles Ino's shoes were strapless, Hinata's was a strapped shoe and so was Sakura's and Temari's, Tenten wore a strapless shoe also.

They quickly put some perfume then put on some jewelry.

Sakura grabbed a few more anklets and bracelets to put on so the charms wouldn't stand out, and put on a pearl necklace which she put the charm on.

As they looked at themselves for a last time they made sure everything was right. After Ino put everything back and Tenten's room was once again cleared. They each put on a cape and headed out towards the ballroom.

Sakura pulled the hood over since she was still a little self conscious about her hair.

Ino saw her, "Sakura it's going to be okay, your gonna have all the guys drop dead over you."

Sakura nodded as they continued walking.

The ballroom was set up with the center of the dance floor empty and around it all the tables were filled with people who were finishing eating.

The guys were sitting at a table next to the dance floor.

Naruto started, "Hey teme, are you gonna dance."

Sasuke just shrugged, "I don't know."

All the guys pondered the same thought were the going to dance.

They made it near the ballroom before they were stopped by a line.

Temari asked, "What going on?"

Her question was soon answered when the same person with the clipboard came up to them.

The person started, "You see were going to do something a little different this year, the person in charge of the performances wanted to do a sort of pageantry thing and decided that the performers should be called into the ballroom one by one in order in which you all arrive to enter the ballroom……and it seems you're our last ones so we'll begin."

Sakura felt like she was about fall over and stumbled a bit.

They looked at her then Ino started, "Sakura its okay all we have to do is walk in then they will start the music and were done."

"I know it's just I was afraid I would be noticed before and now there giving me a whole grand entrance." she brought her hand to her forehead.

The line slowly began to move as they got closer to the door they saw Mokoto walk in she had her hair pulled up and wore a navy blue strapless dress.

As she walked in many guys whistled as she passed by and as she got to the center of the dance floor she blew a kiss to Sasuke before sitting down with the rest of her posy, after she walked by Sasuke rolled his eyes and watched as the next person came.

They slowly got closer to the Sakura stayed behind them the feeling in her stomach getting worse as they got closer to the door.

Then the person asked, "Ladies your group is going to go in, in the order that you performed your solos."

They got in order Temari was first then Hinata then Ino followed by Tenten, and Sakura was the last one again.

As Temari got to the door she took off her cloak and handed it to a person receiving them then she walked in and they heard the applause. Inside Mokoto just rolled her eyes.

Naruto nudge Shikamaru as Temari came in and his eyes just widened as she walked to the center and did a small pose like everybody else did before her, she leaned her weight to one side and did a peace sign then headed to sit down, she was the first person whose hair was different from earlier.

As Hinata walked in she also caught many guys because of her look, as she walked to the center of the floor she leaned back a little and put her hands on her hips and did a small flip with her hair which got the crowd going, and headed to sit down next to Temari.

Naruto had a blank expression on his face as Hinata walked to the center of the floor, he had never seen Hinata act like that before I front of anyone except the girls.

As Ino handed her cloak she went in.

When she did Tenten turned to look at Sakura who was a little pale, "Sakura it's going to be okay there going to love you I promise."

Sakura managed to reply, "Thanks Tenten."

"No problem and show that Mokoto chick what your made of."

Sakura nodded.

As Ino walked in she walked in with a little jump in her step which made her curls bounce up and down a bit. As she reached the center of the floor she leaned her weight to one side and crossed her arms and put on an expression that got many of the guys wanting to get up a run over to her, one of them was Sai he was moving around in his seat a bit that the guys looked at him and shook there heads. After Ino headed over and sat next to Hinata.

Tenten took of her cloak and took out a fan that she had in one of the pockets, "I never thought that it would come to good use." she giggled a bit she brought it since usually it was hard to get air when resting during a dance and it helped her cool off.

As she was called in she walked down to the center of the dance floor. As she got to the center she moved all her weight to her left leg and with her left hand she opened her fan and hid part of her face behind it so that only her eyes were visible while she twirled her finger around her hair and ran it through. This time it was Neji's turn to get fidgety, like Sai he couldn't stop moving in his chair. Then Tenten closed the fan and then headed to her seat next to Ino and they looked at each other and crossed there fingers.

Machi sitting next to her husband thought, 'Everyone has come in the only one left is Sakura.'

Naruto elbowed Sasuke and whispered, "Dude Sakura is probably the last one." Sasuke just shrugged.

After Tenten went in Sakura stood next to the door and took off her cloak and felt the cold air as the warmth of the cloak left her, and then handed it to the person and intertwined her fingers and brought her hands close to her mouth.

The announcer started, "Our final participant is not only the Queen of Singing…" and he paused Mokoto rolled her eyes, "Haruno Sakura." and the loudness of the applause was the same like when she finished singing.

As she stepped through the door and lowered her hands the applause got louder, so did the cheering and whistling she stood there for what seemed like an eternity but only a moment and then began walking.

Mokoto's mouth was open and anger was beginning to build inside her of jealousy.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura got to the center of the dance floor.

As Sakura got to the center of dance floor she turned her body and turned her shoulders slightly so that her right shoulder faced the front and so did her head, her headed tilted to the side a bit and her hair covered her face she brought up her hand flipped her hair back and put on a expression similar to Ino's but better.

When Sakura flipped her hair Naruto leaned back in his chair and fell backwards. Sasuke managed to stay in his seat and didn't move.

As they began to head to her seat the lights dimmed and they turned on a disco ball, and the announcer asked, "Sakura will you sing us a few songs to get the party started."

**A/N: Hey again so there's the first chunk of it. On to the next one**


	8. Love Hurts

) Love Hurts (

) Chp. 8 (

**A/N: Here's the rest of the long chapter long chapter for you guys. Srry for the late update. And here are the songs for this chapter: Get the Party Started by P!nk, Pon De Replay by Rihanna, Girlfriend & Sk8er Boi both by Avril Lavigne.**

Sakura nodded her head and headed to where a podium and grabbed the microphone and headed back to the dance floor where Temari, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were already.

Sakura thought of a few and asked through the microphone, "Ready to start dancing people."

They all hollered back, "Yeah."

Sakura motioned them to a stage that was set up, "I need you guys to help me now." they all nodded, Sakura went back next to the microphone stand, Temari sat down behind the drum set, Hinata stood behind the keyboard, Ino grabbed a bass and tuned it, while Tenten grabbed the electric guitar and plugged it in and pulled the strap over her head, then they all kicked off there high heels. And they started.

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
_

As she got the few lines out everyone began to get up and head to the dance floor before they knew it the dance floor was full.

_Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waiting for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat  
Cruisin' through the west side  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Get this party started  
Making my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now_

As she finished everyone clapped then they got ready and started the next song.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up   
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay   
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
it goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
wind it up 1 time wind it back once more  
Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)   
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)   
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up   
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up  
It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat  
Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me   
Turn the music up  
Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling  
Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling_

_Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling_

_Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up   
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

As the song ended she tucked behind her ear her hair that had gotten in her face. She licked her lips and tasted the lipstick, then Tenten tapped Sakura's arm she turned and Tenten was there.

"Here." Tenten handed Sakura her electric guitar.

Sakura took it then put the strap over headed then looked out into the crowd then smiled, "These will be the last two songs then the Dj will take it over from there." there was an aw in the crowd.

Sakura giggled to herself a bit, she then plucked a few cords before starting then she caught sight of Machi with her husband and Kagura with Itachi.

Tenten slipped her shoes back on and got off the stage and headed to the table with the guys that haven't moved. As she got to the table she slammed a hand on the table in front of Neji and heard as her bracelets jingled.

He looked up and stared at Tenten, "What?"

She just smiled, "Don't what me come on were gonna dance."

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him from his seat and dragged him onto the dance floor, he turned to look at the guys with an expression for help as he was carried off, the guys just smirked and waved at him.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
(alright alright alright alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(I'm right I'm right I'm right)  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way Hey Hey..._

Sakura took a quick break before starting on the last song.

_He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretely she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd . Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth._

Sasuke watched Sakura as she played a part where she didn't sing, and her hair flew around as she played.

_Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boi's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too  
bad that you couldn't see.. see the man that boi could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside.  
He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know._

Sakura played the last notes on the guitar, "We'll hand it over to the Dj from here." then the crowd applauded as they headed off the stage and then when the Dj started to play.

Tenten called them over to where she was dancing alone since she let go of Neji after Sakura finished.

Then they danced through more songs.

The guys just watched as the group of girls danced the whole time then Naruto asked, "Dang how can they keep going?"

Sai replied, "There girls what else." Naruto just nodded.

Then Naruto asked, "Guy's let's go dance its boring sitting here."

They kind of realized that so they got up and Naruto lead them to where the girls were dancing.

As they reached there Naruto slung an arm around Hinata's shoulders scaring her a bit.

"Naruto you scared me." she laid a hand on her chest.

Then Ino started without stopping, "Finally you guys took awhile to get here."

They just shrugged, then a hip-hop/rap song the girls stopped and looked at each other before yelling, "Oh yeah bring it on."

The guys exchanged confused glances at each other then Shikamaru started, "You guys listen to this kind of music."

Tenten spoke this time, "Hey just because were girls doesn't mean that we can't listen to it."

Neji replied, "Fine let's see your moves then."

Tenten smirked, "Fine let's start."

"Not so fast."

They both turned and saw Mokoto walking up to them with her group.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Come on Mokoto don't ruin the fun."

She just ignored him, "Beat me and you can dance with them."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes again.

Tenten walked forward and leaned to one side and crossed her arms, "Fine……bring it."

"Very well." she snapped her fingers and the rest of her group formed behind her. Soon a circle was formed around them as everyone watched them.

Mokoto started first and then Tenten it went back and forth and there steps got harder as it went.

Everyone just watched as both Mokoto and Tenten began to tier out.

Tenten's face began turn red as it got hotter and hotter.

Mokoto waited as Sakura went, 'This should finish her.'

As Mokoto started she did some steps, Tenten crossed her arms and watched her, and then Mokoto finished the series of steps then stepped back and took a few steps then did a cartwheel and went down into the splits and crossed her arms and smirked at Tenten.

Tenten just bit her lip holding back the rage of wanting to hit her as her hand formed into a fist.

Mokoto stood up and waited and saw that Tenten wouldn't go then began jumping up and down giving high fives to her friends.

Tenten this time began to take steps, and Temari and Hinata grabbed her arms holding her back.

Mokoto just smirked, "You lose."

Sakura who wasn't in the mood at first of playing Mokoto's stupid game, walked forward and stood in front of Tenten, who then stopped struggling.

Sakura crossed her arms and waited until Mokoto was looking at her, "I know that you don't think that this is over with do you."

Mokoto replied, "Aw Miss. Pamper Princess thinks she can beat me."

Sakura felt like gagging all of the sudden, "Fine watch what so call pamper princess can do."

Ino went up and whispered into Sakura's ear, "What do you think you're doing, she just creamed Tenten and she's like the pro at it."

Sakura replied, "Just watch."

Ino just stepped back and stood next to Hinata.

Mokoto started off again and did the same one she did on Tenten.

After she finished Sakura just shook her head, Mokoto just looked surprised that Sakura wasn't thrown back.

Sakura started, "That's it."

Mokoto stood up, "Let's see what you can do then……oh wait you can't." and she and her group giggled.

Sakura was pissed now, she took off her high heels and handed them to Tenten, "Hold these."

Mokoto crosses her arms and tapped her foot, "I'm waiting."

Everyone looked at Sakura, she stood there for a moment and then stepped back until she had enough room.

Then she stepped forward into a front walk over and went into the splits also, everyone cheered as Sakura landed.

Mokoto tapped her foot faster and began to move a lot, she was getting tense.

Mokoto started, "I can beat that."

Sakura looked at her, "Go ahead."

Mokoto bit her lip a bit and then breathed out and stepped into another cart wheel then one handed then an aerial, and landed everyone cheered.

Mokoto smirked, Sakura thought for a moment then stepped back again but further back than before.

Everyone got quiet as Sakura closed her eyes and took a breath, Ino held her breath waiting to see what Sakura was going to do next.

Sakura opened her eyes and took a running start then stepped and went into a cartwheel also than into a one handed round off then did a back hand spring and landed, turning around to face Mokoto who was really tense now.

Sakura just looked at her then turned away and walked to where Tenten and everyone else were cheering.

"Wow Sakura I never knew you could do that."

"It's just something I picked up." she answered while she put her shoes back on.

Temari replied, "That was so cool."

Sakura just smiled and replied, "Thanks……listen I'm gonna take a break and grab a drink, okay."

They all replied, "Okay." and continued to dance.

Sakura walked to the bar and sat down in one of the stools, "I'll have a Shirley Temple."

The bartender just nodded.

Sakura put one of her elbows on the edge of the counter and propped her chin on her hand, 'The look on her face was priceless I wish I had a camera.'

The bartender started, "Here's your Shirley Temple."

Sakura looked down at the glass that was placed in front of her and took the cherry out by the stem and popped it into her mouth, and put the stem on the counter.

Then lifted the glass and put the edge to her lips and felt the cool drink pass her lips and go down her throat, then caught something out of the corner of her eye and placed the glass down and turned her head.

Sasuke was sitting in one of the stools two down from her and he noticed her looking at him.

He started, "Hey."

Sakura replied, "Hi." then turned back and looked down at the glass then she started again, "So…" and she turned again and almost fell off the stool since Sasuke was now sitting next to her.

"Don't fall off."

Sakura regained her balance and sat there a little shaken, 'How did he move so fast.'

He started since the silence bugged him, "So……how'd you learn to bend like that."

She looked up at him, "Huh…oh I mean…I picked it up." Actually, since she was a werewolf she had the ability to bend and flip like that.

"Really……and you said that you didn't do anything in these past what twelve years."

"Hey I didn't want to sound like a know it all."

"You wouldn't have sounded like a know it all since you aren't one, Mokoto on the other hand bugs the living hell out of me."

Sakura seemed confused, "Then why do you put up with her?"

"It's not like I want to, it's my dad he wants both me and Itachi to have an arranged marriage and to add to my luck I got stuck with Mokoto."

Sakura let a laugh slip through her lips and turned away and covered her mouth.

He asked with a smile on his face, "What's so funny?"

Sakura shook her head, "No offense or anything but if you haven't noticed Mokoto is a wimp she talks tough and acts tough but she wouldn't take a fight when its coming her way."

"None taken and that's true……so do you have any decided plans for the future."

Sakura shook her head, "Nope……my father never left decided what he wanted to do with me so I'm free to decide on my own if I want to."

"What would you want to do?"

"I don't know." she lifted the glass and drained the last bit of it before placing it back down.

"You know what."

Sakura looked at him, "What?"

"You're the first person that I now that has the guts to talk shit about her and is not afraid to take her rage."

Sakura looked up, "Well where I used to live before here, we were always on the run trying to escape from those filthy humans who killed us, so I've learned that you have to face with what's coming to you than running away because that will only get you that far before they catch you."

Sasuke looked down, "See you understand the whole world and your not afraid to face it even if it wants you dead."

Sakura smiled and grabbed his hand, "Let's dance." and got off the stool and dragged him onto the dance floor.

As they got on the fast music suddenly changed to the slow romantic kind.

Sakura made a double take from the people dancing and Sasuke.

"Um never mind." and began to walk to the bar again, but then was stopped.

Sasuke had grabbed hold of her wrist, "Come on you dragged me out."

Sakura sighed, "Fine."

She walked back and placed her hands on his shoulders while he put his hands on her hips and began dancing to the music.

Tenten had managed to keep Neji out on the dance floor and then caught sight of Sakura and Sasuke not to far away from them. Tenten just smiled and closed her eyes and laid her head down on Neji's shoulder making him blush.

Ino, Hinata, and Temari were sitting down at one of the tables with the rest of the guys. Naruto lifted his head from the table and looked out into the dance floor and saw Sasuke with Sakura. Then he nudged Hinata and she looked up and looked at the direction he was pointing at and her eyes widened and then all of them looked.

Mokoto looked over at them wondering what they were making a fuss about and looked and saw and she got filled up with jealousy again.

The song began to make Sakura sleepy and soon she dozed off and her head tilted and her arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms wrapped her waist and laid his chin on the top of her head.

As the song ended Sakura opened her eyes and noticed that everyone was watching them she let him go and bit her lip then walked away through the sea of people into a back room.

There were also people sitting down and talking on the sofas. She walked passed them and out a pair of French doors that led to a large balcony.

Sakura walked out closing the doors behind her and walked to the railing and grabbed the rail in front of her squeezing so hard that her knuckles were turning white and just looked down.

Sasuke watched as Sakura turned away and walked through everybody, and then couldn't take it anymore and just followed the same way she did and found himself in the back room.

Then looked around for her but she wasn't there then saw a flash of red through the glass doors and opened them and went outside and saw Sakura standing by the rail.

Sakura looked down at her hands then they were covered by someone else's hands forcing her to loosen her grip on the rail.

"Your gonna cut yourself if you keep doing that."

Sakura lifted her head enough to look out into the distance and her eyes began to water, "I don't care."

"What do you mean you don't care?" lifting her hands from the rail and turning them over and she looked at her hands, they were bruised, red and her hands were indented from holding onto the rail, she blinked her eyes and tear drops fell on her hands.

"Why are you crying?" asking, laying his chin on her shoulder.

Sakura just looked down again and more tears fell from her eyes, "If I were to tell you……you wouldn't believe me."

"Course I would." he replied wrapping his arms around her waist

"It's not that simple."

Sasuke turned her around so that she faced him, "How is it not that simple."

Sakura looked up and stared into his eyes, "It just isn't."

He wiped away the tears on her face with his thumb before he answered, "You can trust me."

Sakura grabbed the rail again, "I can't……its not that easy to understand."

"Why not?" stepping closer to her brushing the tips of his fingers against her cheek making her look up at him again his face was cool and serious.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and just burst out, "Alright fine……look I've really liked you ever since I first met you kay lets get that straight and……I'm also a……" she just couldn't say it.

Sasuke just smiled, "I don't care about whether you're a vampire or not."

"What?"

He tucked a strand of Sakura's hair behind her ear, "Cause I love you."

Sakura's eyes just widened as Sasuke brought his face closer to hers. She felt her eyes close as there lips brushed against each other, and then there lips met. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him pulling her away from the rail.

As Sakura let go of the rail her hand slid across a sharp edge cutting a large gash across her hand, then her eyes flashed opened……they had turned yellow again.

Sakura turned her head and moved away from him making sure that he didn't catch sight of her eyes and walked to the corner of the balcony holding her cut hand.

"What's wrong?" as he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sakura just looked down and stared at her cut hand and waited until she felt her eyes go back to normal. "Um…it's nothing."

She hated being a werewolf since whenever she smelt blood her senses would act up even without removing the charms.

"There's something wron-." he suddenly smelled blood, and looked and saw Sakura's cut hand. 'Shit.' he felt himself losing it, his head suddenly felt light and his eyes turned red, 'Come on get it together Uchiha.' soon he was lost in the lust for blood.

Sakura replied, "It's nothing really just-." then she stopped as she felt his tongue go across the side of her neck, "Sasuke what the-." then she felt as what seemed like two needles pierce the side of her neck.

Soon her eye sight started to get blurry, then she began to pry his arms around her waist until he let go.

Sakura ran to the other side of the balcony and just looked at him and just stared as he turned around and she could see his eyes, "What the hell." then she looked down at her cut hand, "Shit should have known." then he began to walk towards her.

"Sasuke snap out of it." he just continued to walk towards her.

She put her hand to where he bit her and could feel the blood still streaming out.

She then ran towards the door and opened it and went inside and weaved through everyone.

As she passed by everyone stopped and looked towards her and there eyes also became red and followed her.

As Sakura ran out of the backroom and continued to run through the crowd of dancing people, then she passed by the group on the dance floor.

Ino began, "Hey Sakura we've wondering where-." she stopped and looked down then when she looked up her eyes were red as was everyone else's in the room.

Sakura got out of the ballroom and closed the door behind her then ran down the hallway then began to hear feet behind her. She ran down the hallways waiting to see if they would give up…but they didn't Sakura kept on running until the loss of blood soon started to get to her again.

As she came to another corner and went around it then someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind the column then she turned to see who it was, "Sasuke."

He covered her mouth with his hand, "Quiet." Then a whole bunch of people ran by and disappeared down the hallway.

As the sound of them disappeared Sakura felt her knees buckle under her then she leaned over and collapsed on the floor and blacked out.

**A/N: Well there's rest of the long chapter. Srry again for the late update. Until next time. Please Review. **


	9. New Secrets Unraveled

) New Secrets Unraveled (

) Chp. 9 (

**A/N: Here's another chapter not to long but fairly long.**

_Sakura felt her eyes open but when they did all she saw was total darkness._

_She looked around frantically and all she saw was darkness then she noticed a speck of light and ran towards it._

_As she got closer to it the spec of light got bigger, as she went threw the light she lifted up her arm to shield her eyes._

_On the other side she found herself to be inside some sort of library it was huge with books on shelves piling up from the ground to the ceiling which seemed to be about three stories high. _

_Then her body began to move on its own she tried to stop but couldn't she climbed up staircases and ladders until she came up to a balcony with books on a small shelf behind glass._

_In the glasses reflection she noticed that she was in some ones body not hers as she looked at the reflection she noticed that the person seemed very familiar, she had red hair with yellow eyes and a very slender figure. As she looked longer she noticed that it was her mom she was in one of her mothers dreams._

_Her mother lifted her hand placed the tip of her nail on the bottom of the glass and ran her nail up cutting the glass. As she removed her hand, the glass sliced disappeared and then began skimming through the books. Then found the one she was looking for and removed it from its place on the shelf and opened it. _

_As she flipped through the pages of the book and flipped to one where she kept it open and read it out loud._

"_Werewolves and vampires alone can finally live in harmony once the war that is for told to happen sometime in the twenty first century happens showing them what there real reason for each others hatred was and put to it aside."_

_Suddenly the binding in the center of the book glowed and she was sucked into another dark universe._

_As she felt around trying to find something to grab hold on in the dark she felt the pain again tear through her neck and even though she couldn't see in the dark she was sure that her eyes were getting blurry _

_Then the same page in the book appeared and there was more below the paragraph that was read earlier and tried to read out the words on the page but her eye sight got worse as it went on before she knew it she passed out again. _

Sakura opened her eyes and stared up and saw the ceiling.

Then her eyes widened and she sat up and looked around……she was sitting in her bed in her room when she turned her head locks of her hair flew in front of her face.

As she grabbed a bit of her hair and looked at it she noticed that it was pink and long again, 'How long have I been knocked out……that page what did it say……I have to find out.'

She pulled the sheets back and threw her legs over the side of her bed as she did the door opened and Kagura came in.

She looked at Sakura, "Sakura you're all right."

Sakura ran to the bathroom, "Not now Kagura." she reached the mirror and put her hair up in a bun leaving some of her bangs out then put some eyeliner on and walked back out and ran into her closet.

She grabbed a black tank top style dress that stopped above her knees and put it on then grabbed a pair of black high heel boots that stopped below her knees then walked out.

Kagura didn't move from her spot, "Sakura where do you think your going."

Sakura grabbed her cloak that was dropped off, and put it around her shoulders.

"Kagura this is something important that I have to take care of."

"You can't."

Sakura reached for the handle and turned around, "Why not?"

"You'll get in trouble."

"I don't care this deal's between my mother and me."

Kagura rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Sakura turned the handle then asked one last time, "How long have I been out for?"

Kagura thought for a moment, "About two days."

Sakura nodded her head, "Okay thanks."

"No problem."

Sakura turned the handle and walked out as she got out she realized that it was around the middle of the day since everyone was out.

She walked down the hallway heading towards the library since it seemed very familiar to the one in the castle.

As she got lost in her train of thought that when she turned a corner she heard voices that she really didn't want to hear she looked at the wall and saw there shadows against the wall.

'Shit.' and she looked around and noticed that the columns on the side of the wall had a bit of a platform attached at the top from one to the next.

She bent her knees then pushed off from the ground as hard as she could and lifted herself up until reached the end of the platform.

As she pulled herself over she looked down and watched them go by then continued walking on the platforms.

Then she began thinking about that night, 'It must have been a dream could have fallen down the stairs or something and knocked myself out……I mean come on Uchiha Sasuke liking me……I must have been dreaming.'

As she looked down again and noticed that there wasn't anyone there she jumped down landing and coming down to one knee.

Then as she stood up she noticed that the castle library door was about fifth teen feet in front of her.

As she tried to walk forward she couldn't move, then she felt arms around her waist.

Then she crossed her arms in frustration, 'Dang it I was almost there.'

"What are you so mad about?"

Her eyes widened recognizing the voice, 'Aw geez…' she looked at the door, 'So close too.' then she slid her hand up then ran her fingers over the side of her neck and felt the two punctured holes on the side of her neck. 'Okay so I'm not dreaming.'

"To think that you had what about two days of sleep you'd be happy."

This time she answered, "Oh yeah being knocked out for two days straight is swell."

Then he just closed his eyes and laid his chin on her shoulder, "Are you mad at me?"

Sakura sighed, "No……it wasn't your fault so don't hold that guilt over you."

Hearing her answer he held on to her tighter and brought his face closer to hers so that his cheek was against hers. "Okay."

She brought her hand up and touched the side of his face with her finger tips, turning her head slightly so that she was able to see his face.

He opened his eyes and looked at her with calmness in his eyes as he lifted his hand and placed it on top of hers intertwining his fingers in hers and bringing her hand down to her side.

She watched as her hand went down then looked up and stared into his eyes she leaned her head back a bit as he inched his face closer to hers. Turning her around so that she faced him, then placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly ran his hands up her neck until they were on her bottom jaw, then brought his face closer to hers again.

She felt her eyes close as his face was a few inches from her slowly his lips covered hers catching her in a passionate kiss.

Sakura felt her arms wrap around his neck as his arms went around her waist pulling her closer.

After what felt like an eternity to her, he pulled back a bit catching her gaze again and laying his forehead against hers, "I love you."

Sakura replied, "Me too." then he kissed her again.

Then he pulled back, "Someone's coming."

Sakura concentrated then heard it also.

Then he started again, "I'll see you later I gotta go."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, "Please don't leave."

He rested his chin on top of her head, "I don't want to either, but I have to."

"Okay."

He let her go and headed in the opposite direction, Sakura turned and headed towards the library doors and when she tried to open the doors they were locked so she then walked down the hallway.

As she headed down the hallways she heard voices behind one of the doors then a smash.

She neared the door and pressed the side of her head against the door trying to listen.

Then she heard Itachi's voice start, "Chill little bro it's no big deal."

She then heard Sasuke's voice, "Chill……how can I chill when I have to marry the queen of bitches."

Itachi chuckled, "It can't be that bad."

"Fine if you think that she's not that bad then you can have her."

"No thanks I got my own, thanks for the offer though."

"Boys quiet." Machi's voice started.

Then the King started, "Sasuke this is for the good of the kingdom, since Itachi is next in line he to will have to marry one of the royal daughters."

Up to this point Itachi has been nodding his head but then stopped and stood up from his chair and glared at his father. "What are you saying?"

Sasuke started again, "What he's saying is that you can't marry your precious Kagura."

Itachi glared at his brother, "So……now were even since you wanted to ask Sakura to marry you, but you can't."

Machi looked at her youngest son in curiosity.

Sakura shook her head, 'Did I hear right.'

There father started again, "I don't care what either of you had in mind before but the decision has been made and you will each marry one of the royal daughters." The two of them sat back down in there chairs and glared at there father as he continued, "As for your friends there lives have been set."

Sakura was really confused.

Then he continued, "Kagura is a servant girl and she will live like that for the rest of her life, and Sakura was risen under your mothers care and the head guard Hatake Kakashi has asked whether he could marry her, so both there futures are set and if either one of you try to change that of there's or of yours there will be major consequences."

Sakura stepped away from the door, 'I'm going to get married to the head guard.'

**A/N: There's that chapter, srry for the late update. I will update soon next time. Please review.**


	10. Party Problems

) Party Problems (

) Chp. 10 (

Sakura stepped away from the door and headed down to do the one thing that cleared her mind.

As she reached the door and turned the knob and walked in she gazed around the dance room. In the corner of the room there was a piano.

She had stopped by her room real quick and grabbed her Pointe shoes.

She headed towards the piano bench where near it positioned on a table was a stereo.

She sat down near the bench and put on her dance shoes then popped in a CD. And pressed play, the first song was Fighter by Christina Aguilera.

Then headed out into the center of the dance floor, she first followed the slow tempo of the song at the beginning then as it picked up so did her moves.

Sasuke stood up and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. And put his hand up against his forehead as he headed down the hallway.

Then stopped as he heard music coming from a room he headed to the door the leads to it and opened it a bit.

Inside he saw Sakura dancing across the floor gracefully with the music.

Sakura didn't notice him there and continued going on until the end.

Then the next song started right after, it was a dance song Around the World by ATC.

She didn't stop to take a break since she had the ability to go on for a long while.

Sasuke opened the door wider and stepped in closing the door behind him. The music was blaring and echoed off the walls, even as she turned towards his direction she didn't notice him.

As Sakura did a sequence after the slow part she began to think.

'If what I heard was right that I will probably have to marry Kakashi then……' she began to trail off.

As the song ended she stopped with a pose, then the next one started, it was My Happy Ending by Avril Lavinge.

Again she didn't stop, Sasuke was amazed on how she was able to go on with out losing stamina.

'I think more of him as a friend than anything more than that…' she stopped as she did a leap.

She continued on for almost an hour without taking a break then as it came to the last song of the CD it was a more of a routine song, it seemed like a Latin song.

She began doing the first steps slowly then paused for a moment then it went fast. Her moves tied together with the song in many places, her face was sweating like crazy by now.

As it got to a part where there would be a pair dance instead she stepped back against the wall and did a sequence of spins all the way across the floor until she reached the other side, then continued dancing.

'He's a good friend and everything but……I really like Sasuke……I'm sort off trapped in the middle.'

She went up on her toes and did a triple pirouette but she tipped slightly making her put her other foot down. Then took a step up into a grand leap when she came down on her right foot her ankle collapsed under her.

She came down crashing onto the floor slamming her knee down, and then falling on her stomach.

Sasuke got up and ran to her side, "Sakura are you alright."

She used her arms to pry her body up then took a deep breath then bit her lip, "Yeah."

"Here." he helped her up.

As she stood up the leg that she fell on caved under her again, 'Shit.' she fell down again.

He tried to help her up again, she waved her hand, "No it's fine."

She bended her leg in and out until she got the feeling back into it again, then got up.

She turned to him, "What time is it?"

"Almost dinner. Why?"

She slammed her hand onto her forehead, "I forgot." she ran over to the bench and grabbed the CD out of the stereo and put her regular shoes back on.

"Listen I gotta go I'll see you later." she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the room.

'Shit I forgot that I was going to meet her before dinner.' she opened her bedroom door and ran in.

"I'm here."

"Finally, I almost got my ass whooped by Machi." Kagura replied.

Sakura ran into her closet and got changed, "Sorry I got caught up."

Kagura leaned against the doorway.

Sakura threw her previous clothes in a corner then grabbed a long black silk dress that reached the floor and put it on. Then grabbed a pair of black high heels and put them on. She quickly ran to the bathroom and took her hair out and pulled some of her hair over her shoulder covering up the bite.

Kagura stood with her arms crossed, "So how'd you get caught up?"

Sakura looked at her, "I was in the library of course, and its huge."

Kagura nodded her head, "Nice try……but the library has been locked since before you ever came here."

'Busted.'

Kagura started again, "So what have you've been doing the entire afternoon?"

"Nothing."

As Kagura was about to start again the door opened……it was Machi.

"Ready Sakura?"

"Yeah." and followed her out.

As they walked down the hall Machi broke the silence, "Sakura since you've been hidden from the world for a long while, I just want to warn you that every few days or so someone feels like throwing a party."

"Don't tell me, some smart one felt like throwing a party today."

"Yeah something like that."

They finally reached the doors of the grand hall and music could already be heard from outside the doors.

'I don't like the feeling that I'm getting about this.'

As they walked in everyone was seen dancing in the center of the room.

Sakura rolled her eyes, 'Here we go.'

As she walked in she saw the last thing she wanted to see in her life…Mokoto walking up to her.

She started first, "Oh look girls look who decided to show up, the pampered princess."

Sakura crossed her arms, "Mokoto I suggest that if you don't what to get your ass whooped again that you leave this room."

"Not until we do a rematch last time you got lucky."

"No I wasn't lucky, I was lucky though that someone didn't use me as a human shield from your face."

Mokoto bit her lip, "Right here, right now, you and me."

Sakura rolled her eyes again, "Fine."

A circle had formed around them again, Mokoto started off.

She did a few steps then did a round off into a backhand spring.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Looks like someone's been practicing."

Mokoto crossed her arms, "Your move."

"Fine, but don't start crying when I win."

"Uh huh just don't start crying when I win."

Sakura shrugged, she walked back to give herself enough room, then stepped into a one handed cartwheel then a round off, into three back hand springs.

Mokoto did the same but instead did four back hand springs.

Sakura looked at her, "You've got guts to do that but do you have the strength."

Mokoto panted, "What are you talking about?"

"Watch." she pressed her legs together tight so that her dress wouldn't ride up.

Then she put her hands on the floor and went up into a hand stand, and held it there for almost thirty seconds. Then went forward into a back bend then stood straight up.

"Can you do that, or can you do this." she went up into a hand stand again then began doing push ups. Then lifted her left hand off from the ground and put it behind her back. Then began doing one handed push ups.

Some people in the crowd thought she was crazy.

She flipped over then got up, "Told ya you can't beat me."

Mokoto tried to think of a come back then it clicked, "At least I don't fall over from a small bite."

Sakura looked at her, "Trying to say something."

"Nothing, just the fact that you try to run away from a challenge makes you a wimp."

Sakura twitched and began walking over to her, "Why don't I wipe that pretty smirk on your face." lifting a hand up into a fist.

Mokoto realizing that she was serious turned on her heels and began to run.

Sakura yelled out, "Get back here witch." and ran after her.

Naruto and Sasuke were standing by the bar.

Naruto started, "So teme how's you and Sakura."

He looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

But before Naruto could reply Mokoto and Sakura ran fast them in a blur.

Naruto pointed in there direction, "Was that Sakura and Mokoto."

Sasuke nodded and followed them.

Mokoto had caught herself in a corner, Sakura with her hand still raised was about to hit her. When she went to her hand didn't move she tried harder to make her hand move. She turned and looked Sasuke had hold on her wrist, then he started, "Come on."

She still fought against his grip, "No."

He then put an arm around her waist and dragged her away and out.

She didn't give up, "No let me go, let me go!"

He replied bluntly, "No."

Once they were out he pushed her up against the wall, "What the hells gotten into you?"

She pushed away from him, "Nothing." she put a hand to her forehead.

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"Its fine…… I'm relaxed now."

"Okay." they walked back in, and when they did the music stopped.

She looked around confused then her named blared out over the speakers.

"Sakura."

She looked towards the stage then her eyes widened as she saw Kakashi standing there.

He said her name again, "Sakura." and everyone turned and looked at her.

She bit her bottom lip as he continued.

"Sakura……will you marry me."

**A/N: What will she say I wonder, well anyways there's another chapter. Please review. Until next time.**


	11. Heart Break

) Heart Break (

) Chp. 11 (

The words rang in her head, everything around her seemed to have no sound, and all she heard was her heart beating hard.

She looked around she could see everybody looking at her waiting for an answer.

She wanted to say no but when she caught sight of the king staring her down……it change.

"Ye……Yes I will."

The sound came back as an eruption of the applause rang through her ears.

She looked to her side and realized that Sasuke had left her side, she looked up towards the stage where Kakashi had his hand stretched out.

She walked up the stage until she was standing next to him, he lifted up her hand and slid the ring on her fourth finger, and kissed her forehead.

Sakura stared at the ring for a moment then heard the music go on again, she then looked up then noticed him leave.

"I'll be right back." he nodded.

Sakura walked quickly down the stairs on the side of the stage then when she reached the bottom almost ran through the group of people on the dance floor before reaching the door. She almost ripped the door completely off its hinges in attempt of opening the door faster.

As she looked down the hallway she tied her hair up then broke into a run.

She turned corners and still didn't find him.

"Damn it."

As she turned another one she saw him, his back facing her as he walked.

She stopped, panting trying to catch her breath then yelled, "Sasuke!"

He stopped and turned his head slightly, "What?"

She ran closer to him, "I need to talk to you?"

He started walking again, "There's nothing to talk about."

She yelled at him, "Yes there is!"

He didn't answer she continued to yell, "Don't leave me!"

He stopped again, "Why not."

Tears began flowing down her face, "Why are you being such a jerk?"

"Cause I feel like to."

"You don't understand I didn't have a choice."

He turned and looked at her, "What do you mean, you were the one that had to make the choice."

"No I didn't and you know it." he completely turned around and stood in front of her.

"What do I know?"

She looked down, "Earlier today when I was just walking around……I over heard you guys talking about me and Kagura."

His eyes softened and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wish I could tell you, tell you everything."

"Now your just confusing me."

"Promise that you won't hate me."

"Okay."

"I'm not a vampire."

"I figured that out a few days ago."

Sakura looked at him confused, "How."

"Its easy, listen human blood is really sweet, while vampire blood is thick and bitter."

She paused before answering, "I'm not going to change into one either." she pulled away from him and went and put her back against the wall.

He walked over and put his hands on the wall on either side of her head, "What are you talking about?"

"You know how no one ever actually saw me for twelve years."

He thought for a moment, "Yeah."

"There was a reason for me to stay without contact with everyone."

"And." he leaned in closer.

"It's not what it seems but I'm actually a…" she stopped.

"What is it?" his breath ran down her neck.

"Like I told you before I wish I could tell you everything……I just can't." her back slid down against the wall, he knelt down.

The back of his fingers brushed against her cheek. "It's okay."

Tears began coming down her cheeks, "Please don't leave, I don't want you to."

"I don't want to leave you either but, apparently our futures chosen for us whether we like it or not."

"I don't care! Damn it I hate my life I just wish I could be normal."

"Sakura you are normal."

"No I'm not……why does everything have to happen to me."

He held her face, "Sakura stop blaming yourself for everything."

He brought his face closer until his lips touched hers. He kissed her slowly and softly until she kissed him back. There lips stayed locked together for a long while.

When he pulled back he started, "I'll be going now."

"What! No…you can't leave!" holding onto him.

"I can't take living in this hell hole anymore, and without you it'll only be worse."

"Fine I'm going with you." tears still streaming down her face.

"No…" his voice was firm, "…as much as I would agree with you coming. It would only put you in danger, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Sakura was ticked off, "I don't give a damn! I'm already in danger living here!"

He hugged her and rested his cheek on the top of her head, "Sakura stop making this even more difficult than it is."

"You're the one being stubborn." pulling away from him and crossing her arms.

He was getting annoyed, "Sakura."

She finally got the guts and said it, "Fine the truth is I'm a……werewolf……there I said it." she turned her back towards him, and buried her face in her hands as she fell down on her knees.

She began to cry harder now, "Please……I don't want to be alone anymore……I…wish……I could……just die."

He had made his way behind her and whispered into her ear, "But I don't want you to die."

"You don't but I do."

He hugged her again, "It's all right, and I won't leave you……I promise."

"Aw……what a pretty picture to bad I have to shatter it."

They both looked in the direction of the voice, Sakura's eyes widened.

She managed to mutter out, "Not him."

**A/N: Hey again srry for the later updates on my stories. They should make it illegal to give a lot of homework…geez. Can u believe it at 7 in the morning the first class of the school year they give you an essay to do. Crazy teachers!!!! LOL anyways school has been holding me back from working on my stories. So I might only be able to update on weekends. Srry again…Please Review.**


	12. Exposed

) Exposed (

) Chp. 12 (

**A/N: There's a lemon twist in this chapter. Not lemons!!!! But a twist in the story. See if you can figure it out it will be quiet shocking. Everything will be explained soon. **

Sakura watched as Orochimaru walked forward with some of his cronies.

'Why does it always have to happen to me.' as she looked down.

Then a he started, "Aw it's the lonely wolf."

Sakura snapped her head up looking at him again.

"It seemed kind of odd that someone bitten by a vampire wasn't going through the changes of the transformation."

Sakura brought a hand up and placed it on her neck. 'Shit he heard me.'

"The only explanation to it was that you are already something else…let's say like a werewolf."

Sakura's eyes widened. Then she was lifted up and pushed into one of the columns feeling her head smash into it. Then ropes went around her body pinning her against the column.

On the other side they had Sasuke tied up to the column. As he struggled against the ropes trying to break free.

He walked towards her, "You've gotten away from me once to many times and I don't intend of letting you get away before exposing you of what you really are before killing you."

Sakura's eyes flared and yelled, "You……You killed my parents didn't you!"

He then chuckled as he stood up, "What can I say."

Sakura struggled against the ropes trying to get free wanting to get at him.

He turned around and walked away, "Take care of her."

More of his cronies came holding what looked like a large dog collar.

They untied her from the column and held her as she struggled, and putting the collar around her neck.

She glared at them as they pulled her along, and not to far behind her they were pulling along Sasuke.

They dragged her all the way back to the front of the Grand Hall doors.

Inside everyone was still partying and when Orochimaru walked in the King waved to stop the music, and then everyone looked in the direction.

The King started, "Orochimaru what brings you here at this time we weren't expecting you for another couple weeks."

They listened as Orochimaru started, "Well after a misconception last time, today I have found the werewolf and is captured."

Machi's eyes widened, 'No they couldn't have.'

Outside Sakura stood there with her head limp, Sasuke stood next to her watching as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"Sakura, stop crying, I promise I'll do everything I can to get us out of this okay."

She looked down until one of Orochimaru's henchmen came towards her and snapped of the charms around her ankles sparking her senses by ten fold.

'Shit.'

Inside Orochimaru continued, "I give you the creature that's been living among us for almost twelve years."

Sakura saw the doors burst open in front of her then felt herself being pulled in as she passed the doors she lifted her hands and tried to pry off the collar around her neck.

As she was being pulled everyone in the group's eyes widened and Naruto fell out of his chair again. **A/N: he was taking a break and was sitting in a chair.**

Sakura let go of the collar and punched the person dragging her straight in the face then kneed the one on her other side then tried to run but then the chains attached to the collar around her neck kept her from going far. Someone had grabbed hold of the chains and yanked her backwards making her collapse to the ground.

Sasuke watched in horror and tried to help her but they held him back.

Sakura opened her eyes slightly then felt the throbbing pain around her neck.

The king then noticed Sasuke, "Sasuke…" he roared across the room, "Don't tell me you knew of this."

Orochimaru smirked, "As you can see this creature had been living around this castle for awhile……but she's not the only one."

Sakura's eyes widened, 'What in the.'

Orochimaru snapped his fingers and more of his cronies came through the doors and headed to the group's direction. The guys were confused.

Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Ino stood up from the table they were sitting at and began to run away.

Ino ran jumping onto a table knocking the glasses and plates off the table then headed to the next table as she leaped they got a collar around her neck and yanked her backwards making her fall onto the table before hitting the floor.

Hinata ran from her chair running through the tables then was stopped then turned around heading to another direction but she was caught also.

Temari like Ino took the tables she jumped from table to table and almost reached the door before she got caught.

Tenten actually tried to fight back, as she got to the center aisle they surrounded her. As they attacked her she managed to get away from the group but then fell over. As she turned to look someone had stepped on her dress making her trip before she knew it they also caught her.

Then they were thrown down also next to her.

"As you can see these other four are also werewolves."

**A/N: Da Da Daaaaa……yes they are werewolves well not exactly.**

Sakura was confused but then remembered that at the performance she saw around Tenten's wrist the same exact charm.

Sasuke couldn't hold it any longer then yelled out, "What the hells going on!" he was confused out of his mind

They grabbed her arms and pulled her until she was next to Orochimaru.

He started again, "Why don't I show you."

Sakura lifted her head and began to breathe really hard.

He lifted one of her wrists and took off the bracelet, Sakura snapped her eyes shut as she felt them change, "Please don't."

He lifted up her other wrist, "Sorry."

He took of the bracelet and pulled out the tie holding her hair up.

They all watched and gasped as her hair rolled down and turned white.

Tears began to flow down her cheeks. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw her eyes open and were yellow, and remembered when they were told to go after the werewolf the other time, he had been going after Sakura the whole time.

Then the King started again, "Well it seems we have more than one. None of them have done anything to us so far, so they will not be executed but they will be placed under house arrest and never to come out again."

Sakura looked down her eyes flaring wanting to kill someone, 'He's going to pay……all of them.'

"She won't be the only one, take my foolish son to my quarters where I will take care of him, you are dismissed."

Sakura looked up at him, one of the guards' grabbed hold of her arm leading her out. She yanked her arm away and just continued walking followed by Kagura, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and more guards.

They had to get Itachi, Neji and Naruto to get Sasuke to move on and out of the room.

Once they left everyone resumed to the party.

Once the guard opened the door to a room Sakura walked in like normal and when the doors were closed she snapped.

She began yelling at the top of her lungs, "I HATE HIM, I HATE THIS, I HATE MY LIFE, I FUCKEN HATE THIS, WHY DOES THIS SHIT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME ALL THE TIME."

She went over to one of the dressers and kicked it hard enough that she broke it.

Kagura got nervous, "Um……Sakura…try to relax."

The others just watched her.

Sakura gave her a death glare before picking up the nightstand near her and chucking it across the room.

Machi then came and opened the door right as the nightstand came by her hitting the wall right next to her.

She looked at Sakura, "Sakura what's the meaning of this, don't be throwing things around to relive your anger."

Sakura's gazed softened and collapsed to the floor.

"I'm sorry."

The rest of them all sat down on the floor not knowing what was going to happen to them next.

**A/N: I know big shocker, anyways if you're wondering they are vampires….as well as werewolves. Find out how they are like that in next chapi. Until next time. Please Review.**


	13. The Escape

) The Escape (

) Chp. 13 (

Sasuke was dragged into his room and just collapsed into a chair waiting to see what would happen.

In a matter of seconds the door burst open, his father and mother, along with the guys came in.

Itachi made his way into a corner of the room, Naruto grabbed a chair and placed it next to Sasuke, Neji, Sai and Shikamaru also grabbed a chair and sat down in it.

There was a moment of silence before the king burst out. "What the hell were you thinking, I told you not be around her, and what's the first thing you do, you're caught with her."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, his father snapped at him again, "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me."

Itachi smirked and shook his head.

Then Machi started in a calm voice, "Dear relax a bit wont you."

He then snapped at her, "How long did you know about this?"

"Know about what."

"How long did you know that she was a werewolf?"

She crossed her arms, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

He blew up, walking out of the room slamming the door behind him almost breaking the door it self down.

It was three months after they were discovered and they have been locked in the room the whole time, and at the moment it was dark.

Sakura sat on the floor looking out the window. Hinata was brading Ino's hair while Ino laid on her stomach drawing imaginary swirls on the floor. Temari was making hoops into a trash can with small crystal rocks that were in a bowl, half of them were outside the trash can. Tenten laid on her back with a book over her face that she has read over twenty times in the past months, and had fallen asleep out of boredom.

It was an awkward silence in the room all except the small rocks hitting the trash can.

Sakura was annoyed of the silence and spoke up, "So……who would like to start." they all looked up at her.

They tended to have random conversations start since they had nothing else to do.

Ino started, "I don't know you wanna go Hinata."

"Alright."

Temari stopped throwing the rocks and called out, "Tenten." no response, "Tenten." she threw a rock at her, still no response, she picked an orange up from a fruit bowl and threw it, "Tenten." it hit her in the stomach.

Causing her to sit up suddenly, "What?"

"Were starting a conversation, and we can't have you snoring while were talking."

"Okay." she rubbed the spot where the fruit made contact.

Hinata stared up at the ceiling for a moment, "Sakura I don't me to offend you or anything but…how did you become a werewolf?"

Sakura just stared at her with blank eyes.

After his father left Itachi broke into a fitting laughter.

Sasuke glared at him, "What's so funny?"

"Yo lil bro……we haven't seen him that mad since the time we put garlic in his drink that one time."

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Oh yeah…that was great."

Then Naruto burst out, "Hey! That's not cool. I got in trouble because of that, I couldn't have any ramen for a whole month!"

It got quiet, and all eyes were on him then everyone burst out laughing again.

Sakura looked down and answered, "I was actually born a werewolf nothing special or anything……and you."

Hinata stared at the floor, "Well as you can tell my cousin isn't one, so it kinda was because of my mom."

They all replied, "Why?"

"See my mother was actually a werewolf when she was younger so I'm technically half werewolf and half vampire."

Then Tenten replied, "Same here except both my parents are werewolves so I have no clue how I'm half but I am. So I've been living here with my aunt and she's a full blood vampire."

"I'm also half but my half side didn't appear until about three years ago." Ino replied.

Temari put her hands behind her head, "My story is completely whacked, my brother Kankuro is normal as in no vampire, no demon, and no werewolf. Yeah and Garra has that raccoon spirit so…yeah I'm the only weird one out of the three of us."

It got quiet again, and then they heard a tap on the window.

They all turned to the window, and there standing on the window sill in all his blondness glory was Naruto.

Hinata stood up and ran to the window, "Naruto."

The rest of them got up and headed to the window. Once they reached the side of the window Sasuke, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru showed up on the window sill. They opened the window since it could only be open from the outside and walked into the room.

As Sasuke walked up to her Sakura burst out, "What are you doing here you crazies?"

Sasuke stood in front of her, "Were getting you guys out of here?"

"What if you get caught?"

"You know a nice thank you would be appreciated." he replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well you know what-." she was cut short as he covered her lips with his.

Then he pulled back a bit, "You miss me?"

She just shrugged, "Maybe…" he smirked.

"Well I did." and he kissed her again.

Naruto trapped Hinata in a bear hug, "I missed you Hinata-chan."

"I missed you too Naruto." and she kissed him on the cheek.

Tenten ran and jumped into Neji's arms, after realizing what she just did, she let go and fell on the floor.

He knelt down next to her, "You really need to second think what you do."

She crossed her arms, "I meant to do that." looking away to hide her embarrassment.

He tilted her chin up, "You always seem to amuse me, you know." and he kissed her, she was surprised at first then she kissed him back.

Ino ran into Sai's open arms, "Oh Sai I missed you so much."

"I missed you too loud mouth."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding, I missed you Ino." and he kissed her forehead.

Shikamaru and Temari stood there staring each other down. Temari crossed her arms, "It took you awhile didn't you."

He yawned, "Awhile for what."

"Forget it." and turned her back to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, "You really need to learn to stop talking you troublesome woman."

She smiled and turned around and hugged him.

The Sakura asked, "How'd you guy's get up here there guards all over the place."

"Oh Itachi and the rest of his group are taking care of it."

"How?"

Down on the ground they had some how set up a stage and were distracting the guards.

Deidara: Psycho Woman (LOL)

Sasori: Pablo

Tobi: Tony

Itachi was up on the stage with a microphone, " Psychos…any psycho woman here tonight? Psychos?"

A crowd cheered.

Deidara started in a pretend girl voice, "I'm nuts!!...I'm crazy!! I've been out with four hundred guys but give it a shot!" crowd goes crazy… "Toy loca."

Narrator, "And you will be at the party and she'll get you at the party."

Deidara pretends to open a door, "Who is she?" walks over to Sasori "Come here!! Let go of me!!"

Then he points a finger at the person behind Sasori, "You hugged her!!"

The he begins to flail his arms, "Don't lie to me Pablo!!" Tobi walks up behind Deidara then he turns to Tobi holding up a hand, "Tony stay out of this!!" Tobi sweat drops.

The pointed at Sasori again, "You hugged her!! She made you dinner Pablo."

Then Sasori points at the puppet behind him, "She's my mom!! What the hell!! She's my mom!!"

Deidara replies, "Whatever!!"

**(A/N: To get full effect on how it goes go to youtube and watch Naruto Randomness 4…video not mine.)**

The guards were rolling on the floor laughing like crazy.

Sakura replied, "Oh…we'll go with that."

The Sasuke started, "You guys have one hour before we put the plan into motion." he saw Sakura's hesitation, "We'll be back okay." he kissed Sakura on the cheek before heading out the window with the rest of the guys.

Sakura ran her fingers across her cheek feeling for the warmth that left the side of her face.

Someone behind her cleared there throat, when she turned around she saw them standing there.

"What?"

Tenten started, "You didn't tell us you and Sasuke had a thing between each other."

"You didn't ask."

Then Ino replied crossing her arms, "That's true…well Tenten over here didn't tell us about Neji either so don't feel bad."

Tenten's eyes widened, "We don't have a relationship."

Ino nodded her head, "Uh huh and just thirty seconds ago you were making out with him."

"Why…you."

Then the two of them threw themselves at each other, falling down and rolling on the floor.

Sakura just watched them go back and forth across the floor, and then she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Darting at a high speed an arrow went through the window without breaking it and impaled into the mirror on the wall.

They just stared at it, it was a silver arrow with a gold tip then it fell from the wall landing on the floor.

Sakura picked it up carefully as she did it disappeared and reappeared as a small crystal ball which had words scrolling down inside it. It read:

_) Sakura-Ino-Hinata-Tenten-Temari (_

_Yes we know who you are _

_Don't worry were not after _

_You to kill you we need _

_Your help especially you _

_Sakura, since you are the _

_Heir to the pack_

_Orochimaru is planning to _

_Attack us and without you_

_Were helpless the_

_Unity among us has fallen_

_Apart, someone you might_

_Remember will be waiting at_

_The edge of the barrier for_

_You, until then good luck_

Following the words was a set of hand signs, they looked at each other in confusion.

Hinata curious on what the hand signs did, she formed them and out of the dust came out a chest.

Hinata knelt down and opened it, inside was everything you could possibly think of using for a mission.

Sakura picked up a kuni that was inside and turned it around between her fingers. 'I think it's time for a change.'

Sakura walked into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror.

Then Ino asked, "Sakura what are you doing?"

"Something that should have been taken care of a while back." she ran her fingers through her long pink hair stopping right below her shoulder. She brought the kuni up and put it right below where her fingers stopped and held her breath. She felt the kuni cut through her hair, and opened her eyes. She continued cutting her hair until it stopped below her shoulder all the way around.

She stared at the kuni in her hand it was still gleaming with strands of pink hair caught on it, she threw it against the wall. As she walked back into the room, they just stared at her with wide eyes.

Ino just covered her mouth, Tenten and Temari stood frozen on the spot, Hinata was still bent down next to the chest.

Sakura started, "They need me and it was a sacrifice I had to make."

Hinata was the first one to speak, "Sakura…toss that kuni my way."

The other three gawked at her, Sakura went back and grabbed the kuni and threw it at Hinata.

She caught it and grabbed a handful of her long bangs.

Ino replied, "Hinata why are you doing that?"

Hinata looked at her, "If I don't I may never see my mother again." she cut the kuni through her bangs right below her chin, then she tied the rest of her hair up in a low pony tail. Then she cut the kuni through her hair at the middle of her back.

The other three realized the same about there families and each took turns cutting there hair.

In the end Temari had four short ponytails, Ino had her hair up in a ponytail that stopped below her shoulders, and Tenten had her hair up in two buns.

Then they went back to the chest and changed into different clothes that they found inside the chest.

They all wore black pants, Sakura wore a red tank top that showed her midriff, Ino wore a purple top, Tenten wore a green Chinese style top, Hinata wore a navy top similar to Sakura's, and Temari wore a black top.

Sakura started, "Let's get this show on the road."

**A/N: Srry for the late update, to much homework getting in the way of working on my stories. Hoped you guys liked this chapter, until next time, please review.**


	14. Change Of Plans

) Change Of Plans (

) Chp. 14 (

They each grabbed a cloak from the chest Temari's was lavender, Hinata's was a dark blue, Ino's was a dark purple, Tenten's was green, and Sakura's was red.

Tenten loaded herself with every tool imaginable she had kuni's strung through a string and tied around her waist, she did the same with the shurikans and had some scrolls in her pocket.

Temari had found a scroll inside the chest and formed the hand signs inside it. Out of the scroll came out a large fan with three purple circles on it.

Ino formed the hand signs from within a different scroll, and out of it came out a really large double handed sword. Hinata did the hand signs for a different scroll and out of it came out a really large bow and arrow the bow was almost as tall as her.

Sakura opened the last scroll in the chest. Out of the last one came out twin samurai swords, the handle of the swords seemed to be solid gold with rubies embedded in it. As she picked one up and twirled it between her fingers she noticed that it was really light, it hardly weighed anything.

Then a hard rap on the door broke there thoughts, and made them scatter, they all headed into different areas of the room.

As the door creaked open, Sakura looked from where she was hiding, she sighed in relief it was only Machi.

"Sakura where are you?"

Sakura stood up, "I'm right here."

Machi stepped back and clutched her chest where her heart was, "Sakura…what did you do to your hair?"

"Not now." she pulled the hood over head before continuing, "Machi the rest of the pack needs me, I really need to leave, please don't be angry."

Machi relaxed a bit, "It's okay you need to do what you need to do, just be safe okay."

"Thank you." she hugged her.

There was a tap at the window again which turned there interest in that direction.

The guys were back, and opened the window and got in.

The girls watched the expressions on the guys faces Hinata spoke up, "We'll explain later but now we need to focus on getting out."

They all nodded in agreement, Sakura hugged Machi one last time, "It's goodbye for now."

Sai spoke up first, "It was harder to get back to the window since security spark up, and know the place is crawling with guards. So we'll have to go through the other way."

The girls followed the guys out of the room, once they were outside they took a big leap and landed on the tops of the columns.

Sakura replied to the rest of them below. "We'll go from the top you guys take the bottom."

"Okay."

Sakura darted off in front with the rest of them following her, there were many times where they were almost caught but managed to get by.

They finally reached the large entrance with large stairways leading into deeper parts of the castle. All was going well until that moment…Mokoto was coming down one of the staircases.

Ino almost jumped to the ground in the exact spot in front of Mokoto but there was a pull at her cloak that held her back.

The guys did not notice her until they came around the corner where she noticed them first. Everything after that seemed to backfire against them.

Sasuke thinking that no one was around continued to walk, but in the direction the Mokoto was walking towards him. Once they were only a few feet apart she threw herself at him kissing him full on.

Sakura wasn't looking at the moment but when she did she felt a rush of pain go through her. Even as she held a shurikan in her palm she balled up her hand letting the weapon pierce her hand. Then after a bit the grip on the weapon loosened, letting the shurikan stained with her blood fall to the floor under her.

Mokoto having sensitive ears herself heard the cling of the metal as it fell on the floor.

Then she yelled out, "After them!" pointing in there direction.

Everyone's eyes widened but then saw the rush of hundreds of guards run into the entrance hall.

They all jumped down and landed next to the guys who were in the center surrounded by many guards. They all stood next to each other almost back to back.

Temari started as they all stood in a fighting pose, "Now what."

Sai replied, "I dunno, I think the only way out is right through."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "That should be easy."

Sakura looked around and noticed that Sasuke wasn't there, 'I'm gonna get that bitch.'

Between the whole commotion Sasuke found himself in front of the grand hall doors, then being dragged through them.

"I found him." Mokoto continued to drag him until he was sitting in a chair next to her.

The battle between the guards ragged on.

"Sakura watch out!" a group of twenty guards were heading towards her.

"Wind scythe jutsu!" in a matter of seconds all the guards were thrown off there feet.

The Sakura yelled out, "I need to take care of something you guys get out!" then she ducked as a massive wave of weapons darted over her hitting the fallen guards. Followed by two guards who seemed tied together flew over her hitting a wall.

Sakura darted away from the group heading down to the only place where Mokoto would take him…the grand hall.

Once Sakrua reached the large double doors she took all her courage and pushed them open.

All eyes were on her as she strolled in the large room.

The King spoke up, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Don't worry this has nothing to do with you, this is something I have to settle with her." Sakura pointed straight at Mokoto.

Mokoto stood up, "You're the one stealing my fiancé."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but he fucken hates you."

Mokoto's hands balled up into fists, "Your gonna pay for that bitch." she then out of nowhere began throwing punches at Sakura, who dodged them easily. It went on for a long while before Mokoto reached her limit.

Mokoto was mad, "Fine, enough with the easy stuff." she formed a sequence of hand signs and out of the cloud of dust came out a long black sword. Sakura took off her cloak and threw it to the side.

In a matter of seconds Sakura was thrown back and felt fast slashes against her back. She bent down to one knee, as she felt blood drip down her back. 'That blades fast. Only one way that I can get out of this.'

She took out the double samurai swords and then noticed that she didn't, it had a retractable chain attached to the end.

She grabbed the end of the chain and pulled it out and swung it over her head as it built momentum. Then slammed it down on the floor, creating large cracks which Mokoto fell in. Sakura pulled the swords back and used the chain itself and grabbed her leg and threw her to the wall close to her.

Then the King hollered out, "Get her!"

Sakura grabbed her cloak and ran then felt someone grab her wrist and pull her out.

Sasuke held onto her wrist until they were outside, Sakura put the cloak back on and with everyone else they ran into the orchard.

As they ran Sakura thought, 'Almost there just a little bit closer.'

**A/N: Srry for the late update, been caught up in a lot of hw. There's another chapter, please review. **


	15. Having to Leave Love Behind

) Having to Leave Love Behind (

) Chp. 15 (

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in like almost two months I feel bad. But here's another chapter for you guys with a few more new characters. **

The ten of them tore through the first mile or so through the orchard,

but then the guys began to slow down and soon stopped.

Sakura took a quick glance back then stopped noticing that they disappeared and were no longer near by. "Sasuke."

Then the rest of the girls and also noticed that the guys weren't there, and then Ino asked, "Where'd they go?"

Sakura shook her head, "I don't know." then it clicked, '_the scent of the cherry blossom trees to vampires is like a drug._' "Not good."

Then Sakura ran back in the direction they came in then she found them, there faces were pale like a ghost, and were sweating like crazy.

Naruto laid on the floor, Shikamaru and Sai stood up against a tree using it to keep them from falling. Neji shook all over as he also used his hand that was against a tree to hold him up, and Sasuke sat against one of the trees and his head tilted back.

Sakura ran over to Sasuke and got on her knees in front of him, and held his face in her hands, "Sasuke are you all right?"

"Not really. I feel like the life is being sucked out of me."

"Hang on there has to be a way."

"No there isn't."

Her eyes widened.

"Don't worry about me, you go on ahead there going to catch up to us fast. When they find us they'll take us back but you can't be around."

"No I won't leave you…not again." she replied hugging him.

He placed his lips against her neck, "If you don't go they'll get you, and I won't be able to bear having you locked up again or even dead."

He moved his lips going up her neck, across her cheek, until they were a little away from hers. "Sakura please don't make it harder than it already is." he whispered against her lips.

Sakura tried to hold back the tears threatening to come down her face, "No I'm not leaving you."

He pressed his lips against hers, Sakura let the tears that were caught in her eyes roll down her face.

A new voice broke the silence, "There's someone here…this way."

Sasuke pulled back a bit, "Go…now."

Sakura stood up and ran not wanting to steal another glance, she ran from the clearing and back to where the others were.

Once she reached them Sakura didn't even bother to stop and explain she just kept going. The rest of them just looked at each other and just shrugged before following her.

They ran in silence the whole way, then out of nowhere they were out of the forest of cherry trees and were standing at the edge of a large meadow. Then a gust of wind ran through the meadow.

Then a calm voice behind them began, "It took you awhile didn't it…what held you up."

Sakura turned around to face the person, they had long black hair that went a little past her lower back and had piercing red eyes. Sakura's eyes widened, "Rose."

"Took you awhile to recognize didn't it."

Sakura ran over to her and hugged her, "I missed you."

"Same here."

A boy with red hair came up behind them, "Okay……enough with the love and let's get going."

Temari smirked, "Hey little bro long time no see."

He turned and looked at her and mumbled out a 'hey.'

Rose mumbled out, "Come on Garra don't be a party pooper."

"I'm not, we were told to find them and take them back."

She rolled her eyes and let go of Sakura, "Okay. Come guys follow us."

They followed them further out into the center of the meadow. Then Ino asked, "Um……where are we going?"

Rose replied since Garra wasn't in the mood of talking, "You'll see were almost there."

Then out of nowhere they just stopped, "Sakura give me your hand."

Sakura stretched out her arm, and Rose grabbed hold of it and placed it in a certain spot in the air. She was confused at first then she felt the space under her hand disappear and replaced by what seemed like a wall.

"Sakura, now grab hold of the handle and turn it."

Sakura was confused at the moment beyond belief but then felt the handle and grabbed hold of it and turned it. When she did a steel door became visible and opened, and they all stepped through and felt it shut behind them.

They were on top of a hill and down below was your average city that is hidden from the world. And all the people wandered the streets minding there own business.

All Sakura managed to say was, "Wow."

Then silence overcame the city and all became silent and everyone had there attention on her. Then like dominos everyone knelt to one knee and bowed before her.

Then Sakura leaned towards Rose, "What are they doing?"

"There welcoming you back home, here come on there's someone that has been expecting to see you."

Rose and Garra led them down the hill and through the crowds of people that stood on the streets up to the front doors of the largest building in the city. The whole thing was built of black marble with large gold doors.

As they walked through the doors Sakura's eyes widened a lot more than it did the first time. Inside there were wolves the size of small trucks that wandered around the lobby. They walked passed them to the elevator but somehow she still couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing.

The elevator doors opened again when they reached the top floor, and they were led to another set of large double doors.

"We leave you here, we'll be waiting in another room until you're done, so meet us there." Sakura nodded and took a deep breath before opening the doors.

As she walked in she noticed someone sitting at a large desk with there back facing her, then the person spoke up, "You've finally arrived…Sakura."

The person in the chair turned around and faced her, they had long white hair with strands of silver peaking out through it, and had amber eyes.

Sakura stared at the person that she had known her entire life, and noticed that there face and complexion had not changed one bit. Then Sakura's face softened, "Hi Grandma."

"Hello again Sakura, now are you going to stand there forever or are you going to come over and give me a hug."

Sakura bolted into her grandmothers arms. "So Grandma what have you been up to except keeping yourself looking young."

She smirked, her grandmother was actually seventy but never showed it, if you think about it she's similar to Tsunade.

"Nothing much just trying to keep this other world from falling apart, and you."

The smile from Sakura's face disappeared. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay you don't want to talk about it we don't have to. Anyways enough with catching up, lets get the important things done now before we forget shall we."

"Okay."

"First thing first, your mother left these with me a little before she died." She went over to a shelf and grabbed a velvet covered box and placed it on the desk and opened it. Inside there were a set of twin samurai swords similar to the ones she had already.

"Um grandma…"

"Let me answer your question…no the ones you have already are made from common metal, while these are made from real gold and the strongest steel you will ever find."

Sakura just stared at them for a long moment.

"Go ahead." Sakura grabbed one of the swords and tried to lift it up but it wouldn't budge, and then tried again, and again, but it wouldn't move.

"Oh yeah that's what I forgot to mention, it was made for the strongest of warriors so only those with great strength could wield them. It was made that way so that not just anyone could get there hands on such great power."

"Thanks for telling me after I almost snapped my arm trying to lift it up."

"We'll deal with it later, but right now we need to get other matters settled."

The tension between them seemed to rise as they were led back to the castle and through the large entrance doors and into the Grand Hall.

There sitting at the front table was of course the King himself drumming his fingers against the surface of the table. To his left was Yondaime, and Shikamaru's father, and to his right was Lord Hiashi followed by a few seats down Machi and Mokoto.

The King stopped drumming his fingers, "So who would like to explain." Looking at the guys in front of him.

Sakura threw herself into one of the chairs, "Oh my god that just sounded like a long life story about nothing."

Her grandmother sat down also, "I know it's a lot but you need to know everything if you plan on being the leader of the Second world."

"I know I get it but it's not like were going to get attacked right now."

"Actually."

Sakura bolted up and out of her chair. "What do you mean by _actually_?"

Her grandmother opened a drawer on one side of the desk and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to her. "It's a little worse than that."

Sakura took the paper and looked at it before slowly opening it.

Back at the castle everything was explained.

And the only response from the King at the end was, "I see……anyways enough with that. Of course you all know of the Sasuke's engagement."

They all nodded there heads.

"Well the date for the wedding had not been moved even with all this commotion, and all our allies including those from the Second world will be there. Since awhile back a peace treaty had been signed with the Leader of the Werewolves and they are attending the occasion. They will be arriving in time for the annual ball and we need especially the five of you to be on your best behaviors we can't afford to screw this up."

Sakura looked up from the letter, "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not."

After getting the final things done Sakura walked out of the room and back to the others.

When Sakura entered the room they all looked up at her, "What happened?"

"Take a look at this."

As they all read it the shock on everyone's faces wouldn't go away.

**A/N: Again srry for the delayed update, but I hope you guys all liked the chapter. And I promise that I will update sooner this time. Please Review. **


	16. Painful Past and Future

) Painful Past and Future (

) Chp. 16 (

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys. And if your wondering I bumped it down to a T rating cause I decided I wasn't going to put in lemons in it…….at least not yet or……anyways here's another chapter for you guys. Were going to fast forward it five years…..i mean three years.**

Character Ages

Sakura - 21

Sasuke - 23

Itachi - 27

Naruto - 23

Ino - 22

Shikamaru - 23

Hinata - 22

Neji - 23

Tenten - 22

Mokoto - 22

Kagura- 25

Sai – 23

Temari – 23

Garra – 21

Shadow (Rose) Hellsing – 21

_3 Years Later_

Sakura stood in a clearing working on her punches against a rock wall, "This is so stupid why do I have to go?" This question pondered on her mind all throughout the time she trained.

Her grandmother was on the way home from the Vampire Kingdom to pick them up. She went ahead since she is still the current leader she had to go before the Ball.

Sakura wiped the sweat off her brow and grabbed the towel she had to the side and headed home.

The five of them along with Rose moved in with Sakura's grandmother and have lived there for the past three years.

The whole group stood waiting in the sitting room right outside of one of the guest rooms in the large house.

Ino coaxed her, "Come on Rose let us see your gonna have to come out sooner or later."

Rose yelled from inside the other room, "No!!!"

Then Hinata tried, "Pretty please, with sugar on top."

"Never, I'm never coming out of this room."

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as she came back in from training.

Ino turned her attention towards her, "Oh you look hot, Sasuke would die to see you all hot and sweaty and what not."

Sakura smirked, "You're funny. Now seriously what's going on?"

Hinata answered first, "Rose won't let us see the dress she's going to wear to the ball."

Sakura just shook her head and walked over to the locked door, "Rose we can make this easy or hard your choice because there getting really annoying."

"I told you I'm not coming out!"

"Fine." Sakura grabbed the handle of the door and concentrated all of her chakra to that point then yanked the door completely off its hinges.

Then the door to the guest room opened and her grandmother walked in, "Girls we'll be leaving in a few. Sakura why aren't you ready yet."

Sakura let the door go letting it crash to the floor and shrugged. "I don't feel like going I already told you."

Ino whispered into Tenten's ear, "Maybe cause the guys will be all bow-chic-a-wow-wow."

Sakura turned and glared at Ino, "Ino-pig if you don't can it with the comments I-."

"Sakura that's enough I want you clean, dressed, and ready downstairs in an hour, no exceptions!" She walked back out the door and slamming it behind her.

Sakura mumbled under her breath as she walked out, "This is so fucken stupid."

Sakura headed down the hall and into her room. She stripped herself clean and stepped into the shower. Once she was done she stepped back into her room and put on the dress that was left out for her. It was a halter style wine color dress that also had a long tail of about five feet stretching out behind her. Once she put a light layer of makeup on she stepped into a pair of red high heels.

As she brushed out her long pink hair which had grown out over the years and it stopped half way down her back. Then grabbed her red robe and put it over her shoulders and headed downstairs.

Everyone was waiting in the entrance hall of the house, even Garra was there. Tenten wore a spaghetti strap long emerald green dress, and left her hair down. Temari wore a spaghetti strap black dress and had her hair up. Hinata left her long hair down and wore a strapless navy dress that had a black bow in the middle of her lower back. Ino wore a halter top dark purple dress and left her hair down. And Rose for the first time in her life wore a black and red dress and left her long black hair down. Garra stood in a corner wearing a black tuxedo who wasn't all to pleased about wearing it.

"All right ladies lets get going." Her grandmother wore a sliver dress and had her hair styled and tied up. All the other girls put on there robes and headed out.

They got into a waiting carriage pulled by two white winged horses. As they got in and the door shut behind them the carriage lurched forward and took off.

"This is so uncomfortable……forget it, I give up I'm taking this crap off." Naruto blurted out as he began unbuttoning the jacket.

"Don't strip in front of us dobe." Saskue yelled from the chair he was sitting in.

"He's right it's really not needed." Neji replied.

The door to the room that they were waiting in opened and Mokoto walked in. "Hey Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Mokoto walked over to him, "Why are you so grouchy?"

"Hn."

"Lighten up our marriage is in a month, be happy okay."

"Hn." was his only reply as she bent down and kissed him.

"Oh yeah your father needs you guys down stairs in the court room." she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Sai turned and looked at the Uchiha, "Why do you even put up with her?"

Sasuke stood up and headed towards the door, "Its not like I have a choice, if I'm going have to live with her the rest of my life might as well get used to it."

There was silence for a moment then Naruto started, "You miss Sakura don't you teme."

Sasuke looked down at the ground, "I don't want to talk about it, let's go." he opened the door and walked out.

The carriage stopped with an abrupt stop, the door flew open and they stepped out. There was a chill in the air and they pulled there robes closer to there bodies as they stood outside. It was the middle of December and the ground along with everything else was covered with a blanket of snow.

Sakura's grandmother stepped out, "Follow me ladies and Garra."

They followed her up the large staircase to the front doors and walked in. There were the last ones to arrive, everyone else from neighboring vampire kingdoms were already there standing around socializing. The Entrance Hall and pretty sure the rest of the castle was decorated until it couldn't be decorated anymore. With candles, wreaths and so on.

"Minerva." a voice called from a near by group it was Machi.

"Machi my dear." and they hugged each other. "How have you been?"

"Fairly well if I may say so myself."

The conversation carried on as they all greeted each other.

Sasuke headed to the court room and opened the door.

His father was talking to some people he didn't know, "You needed us."

"Ah yes, excuse me for a moment."

He walked over to there direction, "The Ball will start shortly so I need you and Mokoto ready in the Ballroom to greet the guests and the rest of you can go wait inside."

"Hai!" and they all walked out heading to the ballroom.

"My husband has been waiting for all of you, here let me take you to him." They walked up many flight of stairs until they reached the court room.

"Ah Minerva hello again."

"Hello."

"As you can tell you all made it just in time, and I'm sure Minerva has told you all about the plan."

Temari started, "What plan?"

"She didn't tell you."

The six of them shook there heads.

**A/N: Yay! I managed to update sooner than last time, LOL. Well there's another chapter for you guys. The next chapter should be up in a few days. **


	17. On the Look Out

) On the Look Out (

) Chp. 17 (

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys, enjoy.**

The King continued, "Well… you see Orochimaru has turned against us at the signing of the Peace Treaty. We believe that he's plotting against all of us in order to get his revenge, and Sakura you're his first target."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"We have set up guards all over the castle entrances to keep him out but were not positive whether we can keep him out. So I want all of you especially to be on your guard."

They all responded, "Hai!" all except for Sakura who now turned her gaze to the floor.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Yes."

A servant walked in, "My lord and lady there seems to be a complication."

"With what?"

"The singer and dancers from the neighboring kingdom that were going to open the party have fallen ill."

The King looked down for a second, "This is Orochimaru's doing for sure, thank you return to your position I will handle it."

The servant bowed and walked out of the room.

"Now what." bringing his hand to his mouth as he stood there in deep thought.

Ino looked at Tenten then to Hinata and Temari. "Um…we could do it."

"No, that's what he wants me to do because it places you guys out in the open, easy targets."

"Look, I know but we all managed to pass him without realizing what we were when no one knew."

"True……very well if it's something that you all want to do then go ahead. I must be heading down to the ballroom now I'll see you all down there in a bit."

The King, Machi, and Sakura's grandmother walked out of the room leaving them there.

Ino looked at Sakura who hadn't tore her gaze from the floor, "Sakura…could you do the singing."

Sakura looked up, "It depends."

Ino then looked at Rose, "Rose since Sakura is singing could be the fifth dancer."

Rose paused for a moment, "Okay."

Inside the larger of the many ballrooms the King and the Queen were seated at the very front facing the entrance with two large sweeping staircases coming down to the dance floor.

Sasuke sat next to his mother with Mokoto next to him, and next to his father sat Itachi.

Minerva had found a seat near the dance floor with Tsunade.

As they watched the last of the guests go inside they finished finalizing what they were going to do.

Sakura went over the plan again, "Okay you guys are going in first and get ready and start dancing on the first notes, and I'll walk out to the top of the stairs and so on, is everyone ready. And most important thing keep on the look out for anything suspicious."

"Hai."

They had to for the dance do a waltz sort of thing and so they each had a partner. Ino went with Choji who was an old childhood friend, Hinata went with Kiba who left Akamaru back at home, Tenten went with Lee, Temari went with her brother Kankuro, and Rose went with Garra.

A servant showed up at the doors, "Ladies we are about to start."

They all nodded there heads, inside the lights went off and had a spotlight at the top of the stairs where everyone focused there attention to and an applause broke out as they came in.

Entering first was Ino going down the staircase to the right followed by Hinata who went to the left and they alternated, Tenten to the right, Temari to the left, and finally Rose to the right with there partners.

As they reached the dance floor and the first notes hit they seemed to almost glide across the floor. Then Sakura brought the microphone close to her and began to sing as she walked out to the top of the stairs.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watchin you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

Sakura continued singing as she began walking down one of the staircases.

Sasuke turned to his mother, "You didn't tell me that they were coming."

Machi smirked, "You didn't ask."

Sasuke turned back to the dance floor.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most, is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watchin you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

As Sakura reached the bottom of the staircase she stepped up to a podium that was set up next to the stairs. Then she glanced around the large room and noticed Sasuke and locked on with his eyes. For a split second then turned away as she watched her friends glide around the floor.

_What hurts the most, is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watchin you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

_Not seein that lovin you_

_That's what I was tryin to do_

As she finsished she closed her eyes and let the sound of the applause flow through her as she was about to start.

Now more people entered the dance floor, along with Naruto who was the only brave one asked Hinata to dance.

Ino walked of the dance floor while Choji head to a table to eat. Ino was fuming as she walked over to Sai who was getting really nervous, followed closely by Temari.

Neji looked at the two, "Good luck." and walked away and found a chair at a table and sat himself in it. As he placed his elbow on the table he knocked over a cup.

"AHHHHH! That's fucken cold!"

Neji's eyes widened, 'Not good.'

He slowly turned to his right, "Hi Tenten."

Tenten glared at him, "You suck you know that."

Sakrua giggled under her breath at the two.

Then turned and looked at Temari and Ino shaking Sai and Shikamaru senseless. 'Good times, good times.' and felt a pain in her heart as she started again.

_What do you think of me?  
Are you quite proud of this make-believe   
Curtain, that hangs around everything  
You can admire in that girl  
She's so damn beautiful  
You'll see me rise again  
You will feel me fly again  
You're so wonderful  
I will be there by your side  
See before the race you've run  
And jump ahead too far  
You're so damn beautiful  
See before the race you've run   
And jump ahead too far  
You're so damn beautiful  
_

As she glanced around the dance floor with all the couples Sakura spotted Hinata and Naruto.

Hinata rested her head against Naruto's shoulder and whispered under her breath, "I missed you."

_  
What do you see in me?  
Are you quite proud of this make-believe   
Feelin' that hangs around everything  
You once admired in that girl  
You're so damn beautiful  
I will see you rise again  
And I will feel you fly again  
You're so wonderful  
I will be there by your side  
You're so wonderful  
I will be there by your side   
I'll see before the race you've run  
And jump ahead too far   
You're so damn beautiful  
I'll see before the race you've run  
And jump ahead too far  
You're so damn beautiful_

What do you think of me?  
Are you quite proud of this make-believe   
Curtain, that hangs around everything  
You can admire in that girl  
She's so damn beautiful

The sound of the applause engulfed her once again as more people came onto the dance floor.

One of the waiters came up to where she was standing with a tray in there hand with a line of drinks. Sakura took a Shirley Temple and took a quick sip of it and set it down on the leveled banister rail and started again.

_Sparkling angel I believed  
You are my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you a reason why.  
You could have ch_osen a different path in life.  
The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end___

Sakura grabbed the glass and let the cool liquid that her body thirst for pass her lips. In a moment she felt the world spinning around her and felt her knees cave under and she collapsed.

**A/N:**** Yay! For no more school, at least for now anyways I kept my promise and I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Now the next one might take awhile since I still need to update my other stories. Take Care.**


	18. Broken Lives

) Broken Lives (

) Chp. 18 (

**A/N:I feel bad cause it took a lot longer to update another chappi well here's another long chapter for you guys. **

Sakura leaned over to one side and fell the glass shattering as it hit the floor.

All attention was turned towards her.

Rose ran from where she stood, "Sakura!" she knelt down next to her and grabbed her shoulders and shook them, "Sakura……wake up!"

Tsunade and Sakura's grandmother along with Hinata, closely followed by the rest of the group came running.

One of the waiters stood away from everyone and transformed to their normal selves. Kabuto stood smirking as he went through a door and disappeared.

Rose continued to shake her, "Sakura!"

Tsunade knelt next to her and took her pulse, "She's still alive."

The King came running, "You all have to leave now!"

Sasuke moved through the group, "I'll take her."

Before anyone could do anything a large serpent broke through one of the windows followed by many ninjas.

The serpent scanned the room and found what it was looking for, it came through the window making the many guests scatter.

Sasuke paid no attention to it and picked Sakura up and began running out.

Tsunade managed to stall the serpent in its path by creating a deep crevasse in front off it. It worked for a moment before it passed it swatting her and many others away with a swing of its tail.

It continued hitting people away until it came up to the staircases where it saw Sasuke running with Sakura.

Sasuke tried to pass the frightened guests as fast as he could.

One of the ninjas trying to aim at its target with a kuni missed and it broke the chain holding one of the large chandeliers. Causing it to fall right in front of Sasuke throwing him backwards onto the stairs, making him to lose grip on Sakura and she fell a few feet from him.

Taking it as a chance the serpent picked Sakura up with its tail and it went back out the window.

The serpent went up the side of the castle to the top where its master stood waiting for it.

It placed Sakura on the floor in front of Orochimaru.

"Excellent."

"Lord Orochimaru."

"What do you want Kabuto." he responded as he began forming a series of seals.

"How long will the process take?"

"What does it matter."

Slowly a set of large clouds come over covering every part of the kingdom showering it with cold water as lighting struck across the sky.

Once Orochimaru finished the seals he moved his hand so that it was hovering over Sakura's body. His hand and Sakura began to glow green and after a few minutes a red and green orb rose up and out of Sakura's body which floated into a small bottle that Kabuto held open.

"First stage complete."

Kabuto smirked, and then out of nowhere something came flying by smacking the small bottle out of his hand. The bottle flew away from him to the point where he couldn't see it, and the quickly turned in the direction where the object came from.

Hinata stood firmly as she held the large bow pulling two other arrows and aiming it at them.

"Lord Orochimaru they have found us."

"Very well let's go grab the girl." Orochimaru began running, Kabuto was about to pick Sakura up before he was tackled by Rose who knocked him completely off the building.

Ino and Tenten ran along the wet roof without slipping and began picking Sakura up.

Temari ran over to them and took Sakura from them and they all ran back.

They jumped off from the roof and landed softly on the ground and ran to one of the entrances.

Tsunade, Sakura's grandmother, Machi, the King and the rest of the group stood in the doorway.

"Quickly follow me." They followed Tsunade as they raced up the stairs into a room as she ran to her office.

Temari laid Sakura down on one of the large sofas in the room and then sat down.

Everyone else also sat down as they waited for Tsunade to come back.

Tsunade burst through the door running carrying an assortment of bottles.

She quickly set them down and knelt down next to Sakura and took her pulse, her worried face turned into a confused one. She sat back on her feet, "That's odd."

Ino sitting the closest to her quickly asked, "What is it?"

"Her pulse is normal."

Everyone took a deep breath of relief. "Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Yes it is, but there's a problem."

Tenten who was wringing out her wet hair was the next one to ask as she sat down in Neji's lap, "What's the problem?"

"You see earlier I took a sample of the drink that knocked Sakura out, it was a sleeping potion."

"Then it would have just knocked her out right."

"Wrong, werewolves can't be knocked out by regular sleeping potions which confused me. Then I found out that the only reason the potion knocked her out was because there was silver in it."

Everyone's eyes widened.

Tsunade continued, "That's the only reason it knocked her out and soon would have killed her. But when I took her pulse just now it was normal, I was expecting it to be racing because of the silver running through her blood stream. The only explanation is what happened when she was taken, Hinata did you happen to see anything when you found them."

Hinata shook her head, "Nothing I just saw one of them holding a small bottle which I knocked out of his hand, and that's about it."

Everyone sat there pondering what it could be.

Orochimaru stood in one spot glaring at Kabuto, "How could you have let her get away you idiot."

"My Lord it was an accident, it won't happen again."

"It better not or else, I'll…I'll."

"Kill me."

"Shut up, they better not find her soul or else were done for, that seal can only be performed once every three years and you knew that." Orochimaru began pacing the room.

"My Lord they wont be able to find it if they don't know what to look for."

"You have a point."

"Besides she will still be alive for you to take her body as long as they don't find her soul."

"That's the problem what if they do?"

"They won't be able to."

"How?"

"Since you ripped her werewolf soul along with all her memories attached to it, so now she's nothing but a mere human…lost…confused in a world that she doesn't even know."

Tsunade mixed many different potions together till she came to one. Then she slowly tipped the potion in Sakura's mouth, and they all waited in silence to see what happened.

Sakura's eyes slowly opened and she sat up.

Ino threw her arms around Sakura, "Oh my god Sakura I thought you were done for."

Ino pulled back and stared at her, "Um, hello, is anyone there."

Sakura looked up at her, "Who are you?"

Ino giggled, "Sakura you're so funny, it's Ino, duh."

Sakura pushed her away, got up and walked away staring at all of them, "Where am I?"

Sasuke slowly walked towards her, "Sakura you're in the castle, you passed out remember."

As he took a step towards her she took a step back, "Who are you people!"

Sasuke took to big leaps towards her and grabbed her shoulders, "Sakura what are you talking about?"

Sakura looked down, "Sakura, look at me!"

She pushed him away, "Get away from me all of you!"

Sakura ran out of the room.

Tsunade stood up, "Something did happen, and we have to find out before something bad happens."

Sasuke stood in one spot for a second then bolted out of the room after her.

Ino still stunned started, "It's like she has amnesia or something."

Hinata got up and headed towards the door, "Yeah."

"Hinata where are you going?"

Hinata stopped at the door, "Well you see I…I I'll be back." and she ran out the door.

Tenten looked at Ino, "Where do you think she went?"

"Dunno she was just sitting there looking out the window."

Naruto turned and looked out the window and for a second he saw a flash of pink go by.

He closed his eyes then opened them again but didn't see anything.

Outside the rain and lightning didn't pass but roaming among the kingdom grounds was Sakura's locked memories. Tears running down her face as she glanced into the room once again, not being able to help herself.

**A/N: There's another chapter and sadly the next one will take a while since my I wont be able to use my internet for a while…so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter until next time. **


	19. Everything All But Normal

) Everything All But Normal (

) Chp. 19 (

**A/N: I'm srry for the delayed update here's the next chapter. **

It was a few weeks after the attack on Sakura happened and a few days before the royal wedding. The layers of snow had increased over the passing weeks.

Security around the castle multiplied ten fold every corridor and corner had a guard patrolling it.

Every servant in the castle was going mad with the preparations for the wedding in a few days.

The King and Queen could never escape the many last minute meetings they had. Mokoto stood in her room having her dress fitted for the last time. Everyone stayed busy throughout the kingdom in preparation for the wedding.

Sakura's grandmother returned back to the werewolf kingdom up until the day of the wedding.

Each pair took up a job to help out Ino and Sai were in charge of all the guests. Naruto and Hinata were in charge of the food which posed a problem considering that every time Naruto entered the kitchen all he wants is ramen.

Tenten and Neji were in charge of strengthening the security in time for the wedding. Temari and Shikamaru which he didn't really do anything but be with her were in charge of the ballroom set up.

Rose and Garra had the most difficult job which was to take care of Sakura.

Tsunade stayed locked up in her office trying to figure out what was wrong with Sakura.

At the moment Rose headed to the library where she was told where Sasuke was.

She reached the doors to the room and opened them and scanned the room looking for him she found him up on one of the levels sitting down scanning through one of the many stacked books in front of him.

She gulped whether she should ask him or not but decided to take the chance, "Um…Sasuke."

"What?" his voice was deep and harsh.

"Um…I don't mean to bother you but I need help."

He didn't remove his eyes from the book, "What do you need?"

"You see me and Garra have been asked to help for the wedding but-."

He closed the book and set it down and headed down to the bottom floor, "What is it?"

"We need someone to watch Sakura."

He stopped and glared at her, "Why are you asking me?"

"Because no one else can everyone is busy. I know you haven't seen her since that day but at least be in the room and look out that she doesn't do anything drastic."

"Fine but you better hurry up." he walked out.

"I'll try." she walked at a fast pace trying to keep up with him.

They soon reached the door Rose slowly opened it and moved to let Garra out.

Sakura sat in a chair by the window looking out at the grounds below, her hair was draped over her shoulder she wore a red tank top style dress.

Rose took a few steps in motioning with her hand for Sasuke to follow, "Sakura."

She didn't move, "What?"

"Um…they asked for both me and Garra for help so I asked Sasuke to be here for a little bit."

"Fine."

Rose stepped out and closed the door behind her Sasuke found a chair near by but far away from her and sat down.

He stared at her, her face was calm but serious her expression never changed as if she wasn't thinking at all.

The long dead silence finally broke, "You can leave if you want."

He was surprised that she spoke to him, "I can but they asked me to stay."

She turned and her emerald eyes locked onto his onyx ones, "Why do you even care."

"Cause I do even if you don't remember."

There was dead silence between them once again, "How do you know me?"

He just smirked.

Rose ran down one of the large staircases to the kitchens where Hinata needed her and past one of the windows when she noticed something that caught her eye.

She stopped and took a closer look out the window and saw Sakura, 'How is that possible I just left her with Sasuke.' she opened the window and hopped out and followed Sakura into the forest.

Rose just followed the flash of pink around the corners until it stopped she slowly peeked around a tree.

Sakura stood there it seemed like she was zoning out.

"Sakura."

**A/N: There's the next chapter & again srry for the late update.**


	20. The Bottle Of Lost Memories

) The Bottle Of Lost Memories (

) Chp. 20 (

**A/N: Here's another chapter short i know but the next one for sure will be longer.**

Rose held her breath to see what was going to happen when she called out Sakura's name.

Sakura slowly turned and faced her.

Rose's eyes widened as she saw her. It seemed like Sakura had just been crying because her face was tear stained and her eyes were slightly red. The only thing different about her was that she was wearing pink instead of red.

"Sakura are you alright." Rose came from behind the tree and headed over to her and hugged her.

Except Rose went right through her and appeared on the other side of her.

"What's going on?"

* * *

Sakura stood up from where she was sitting and headed over to where Sasuke was sitting and sat down on the floor in front of him, "So tell me how do you know me?" 

The closed gap between them made Sasuke slightly blush but he quickly brushed it off. But the question she asked him made bring back many painful memories which, he turned his gaze away from her.

Sakura looked away out the window for a moment realizing that it really wasn't he wanted to talk about. When she turned back something caught her eye that click in her mind.

* * *

Rose stood firm looking at the Sakura she thought was real and continued to think whether it was a trap or something else. Trying not to stare at Sakura in eye began to look around the surrounding area trying to find a clue. 

After scanning the area a few times she noticed a small glass bottle at the foot of the tree.

She began taking a few steps towards the tree keeping her eyes on what seemed to be a ghost of Sakura, it didn't seem to mind Rose at all but kept its eyes on her.

Rose reached the foot of the tree and bent down picking up the small bottle as she did the ghost Sakura appeared next to her pointing to Rose's left.

As Rose turned to her left and noticed a green ghost of a wolf bearing its fangs at her.

Rose turned back at the ghost Sakura it gave a weak smile before turning into a ball of red light which floated into the bottle. Rose turned to the wolf again but it wasn't there instead it was a ball of green light that also floated into the bottle.

Rose put her back against the tree pondering on what just happened.

* * *

Sakura looked at Sasuke very closely and then a flash back came to her mind and left. The sudden action in her mind caused her to get a headache causing her to place a hand onto her forehead. 

Then there was a knock at the door which soon opened.

A blond head poked in, "Hey teme your parents need you."

"I was told I need to watch after Sakura."

Sakura stood up moving her hand from her forehead, "It's fine you can go."

"But-." he was cut off.

"I told you that I don't need to be watched after like a baby, just go already."

Sasuke shrugged as he stood up and head out closing the door behind him.

Sakura watched him leave until the door closed shut.

'His eyes……why…do they seem so familiar…like I've known them for a long time.'

* * *

Rose held the bottle tightly in her hand as she ran back to the castle, 'I need to get this to Sakura, this must be what caused her not to remember anything.' 

As Rose ran through the door she was quickly called be one of the head servants and hustled away.

For the time being Rose placed the small bottle in the pocket of the robe that she had over her shoulders.

**A/N: There's another chapter I know its short, but it either has to be short or long but takes forever to update. I'll update the next chapter soon. .**


	21. The Wedding Day

) The Wedding Day (

) Chp. 21 (

**A/N: I know I said I would update sooner but I was left without a computer over the weekend so I couldn't get a chance to update at all. Anyways the story is almost done and I'm treating you all to a long chapter.**

The next few days passed by like a few hours and it was the day of the royal wedding with hours left to go.

Everyone was running around like crazy doing the last few things before the wedding began.

It was midday when everyone began to arrive yet it was very dark and cloudy outside and you couldn't tell.

Half an hour before the whole thing began all the guests were filed into one of the larger ballrooms with a large stair case coming down the middle.

The King made his way down to the ballroom while Machi stayed back. She headed down to Mokoto's room and walked in, at the moment Mokoto was getting some last minute touches on her hair which was pulled up in a formal style. Her dress was a crème color which had an extremely long tail trailing behind her of about fifth teen feet and the top was a halter style.

Sasuke was in his room pacing back and forth while Itachi sat in a chair and watched him.

Ino and Sai stood by the ballroom doors checking off the list of everyone that came in. Hinata was still down in the kitchens with her hair done running around in her dress. Naruto was supposed to meet Sasuke for the ceremony but at the moment he stood in a corner eating ramen and watching Hinata run around the place.

Tenten and Neji finished giving orders for the guards before going up to get ready. Temari and Shikamaru were in the servant halls also giving last minute instructions for the rest of the night. Garra and Rose went around trying to help anywhere they could.

* * *

Sakura sat in her room starring out the window watching the drops of water hit the window as it began to rain.

Then there was a knock at the door which made her turn.

Rose walked in her long black hair was pulled up into a nice but messy bun, and she wore a long black and red dress that had spaghetti straps.

"Sakura." she began as she quickly closed the door behind her and head to where Sakura was.

"What?"

"Here take this and don't open it until tomorrow." she shoved the small bottle into her hand.

"What is it?" she asked as she eyed the bottle.

"I'll explain tomorrow." she quickly ran out the door.

* * *

The time came when the ceremony would start Machi made it down to the seat next to her husband in the very front. And the ceremony began. 

Sasuke made it down the aisle and stood up in front with Naruto standing next to him. Itachi found a seat next to Kagura a little away from his parents. And Sakura's grandmother sat in the seat next to Machi. Everyone helping out was able to stop and be present at the ceremony.

As the music played Mokoto began climbing the large staircase and down the aisle. Then she reached the front where the priest began.

* * *

Sakura placed the bottle down on a table in the room and eyed it carefully as it was going to explode. 

Then she took the chance Sakura tucked her pink hair behind her ear and walked over to the table. She picked up the bottle and took the top off and waited……slowly a green and red orb of light came out and formed a few feet from her.

The red light formed into a reflection of her and the green one turned into a wolf.

"What's going on here?"

Then the ghost Sakura walked forward and stretched out their hand, Sakura eyed it for a moment before reaching over and touching it. Then the ghost Sakura became millions of little lights that disappeared into Sakura's hand.

Sakura wondered on what just happened then flashbacks of her memory began going through her head, all of it starting from when she first wandered into the vampire kingdom to when she was singing that last song.

Sakura shook her head as all of it came back to her then she looked at the wolf, "You must be the spirit of the werewolf that was inside of me then."

Out of nowhere the large window shattered blowing pieces of glass all around the room. Standing on the window sill was Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Sakura smirked, "Apparently you two never give up."

Kabuto threw a dozen kuni, "You could say that."

Sakura dodged the first few but she wasn't fast enough without the spirit, the kunis passed her legs cutting up her dress making it stop at her knees. The rest of them flew by her cutting up her arms and her side.

Sakura bent down as the pain rushed through her body.

Orochimaru chuckled, "I guess you don't have your werewolf side back yet huh."

Sakura grabbed her side and ran out of the room, as she ran down the corridor she could hear her bare feet slamming against the floor over the down pour of rain.

Sakura stopped at an intersection grabbing hold of her side then noticed the green wolf in front of her, she held her hand out and like the ghost Sakura it disappeared into her.

Suddenly she felt a burst of energy flow through her and her werewolf instincts kicking in. She then heard the sound of a group of voices somewhere in the center of the castle.

Sakura took off in the direction and in a matter of seconds she was in front of the large ballroom doors then she tried to pull them open but they were locked.

"Found you." Sakura turned around with her back against the door staring at her enemies all holding a sort of explosive.

Inside the ceremony was coming to close then the priest said the final words, "You may kiss the bride." The two of them leaned in, and then there faces were only a few inches apart when the doors exploded open.

Everyone turned in the direction of the noise, the explosion sent Sakura through the door and down the stairs landing hard on the floor.

Sasuke ran from where he was standing to where Sakura laid, "Sakura are you all right."

She began getting up, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine it was no-thing." she then realized who it was and a blush rose up in her cheeks. Sasuke then began to help her up a fuming Mokoto came over and pushed Sasuke out of the way and full on slapped Sakura.

Everyone in the room gasped, "Who the hell do you think you are to come and ruin my wedding." Mokoto screamed at Sakura.

Sakura glared at Mokoto, "I'm me…bitch and you seriously think I flew down a set of fuckin stairs to ruin your- whatever it is."

"Oh I know, I know that you would sink this low to torment me."

"Well you know what, this isn't about you I don't care whether you marry Sasuke or not, right now I have bigger problems to deal with."

Then a voice from the top of the stairs began, "She's right this doesn't concern you at all."

Everyone turned and looked at the top of the stairs where Orochimaru and Kabuto stood along with the rest of his crew.

Tenten flew from her seat, "How the hell did they get in?"

Sasuke stood in front of Sakura Orochimaru smirked, "I see now you want to defend her."

Sakura slightly pushed Sasuke, "Don't worry it's fine I can take care of myself." Sakura walked forward and stood in her fighting stance, "Bring it on snake boy."

Orochimaru made a motion with his hand and the rest of his crew came through the doors and quickly went at her. Sakura jumped onto the stair railings and grabbed one of the ceiling decorations and swung towards the chandelier which chimed as she landed on it.

Everyone on the floor began to scatter getting out of the way of the attacking ninjas who pushed anyone and everyone out of the way to get to Sakura.

Everything around her all the noise was blocked off her main target was Orochimaru. The two stared each other down then Sakura let all her anger and frustration get to her. Her emerald eyes turned yellow and her pink hair turned white and the two of them took off at each other.

Everyone who could began to go against the enemy ninjas keeping them from interfering in the fight between Sakura and Orochimaru.

Sakura gave herself distance and formed a seal and out of it came the twin samurai swords the ones that her mother had left her.

Quickly not wanting to put herself at a disadvantage formed the seal of her strongest move it activated fast and she swung the swords by the end of the chains which soon were covered in flames and threw them straight at Orochimaru.

The swords wrapped around tying him in a tight bond and she used all her strength and concentrating all her chakra she threw him down into the floor.

The ground cracked open and a large dragon made out of flames came out of the ground and it circled the room before it came to Orochimaru picking him up and carrying back down into the crack in the ground which closed up once Orochimaru disappeared into the flames.

Sakura landed on the ground softly and smirked, "Have fun in the pits of hell snake boy."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. **


	22. Nightmares of the Future

) Nightmares of the Future (

) Chp. 22 (

**A/N: Here's another chapter srry for not updating sooner but here it is.**

Sakura felt her chakra depleting and fast knowing that soon enough she would change.

Sakura ran out trying to not gain any attention but she still managed to catch the eye of the certain Uchiha.

Sakura ran to one of the nearest windows as she reached the top of the edge and jumped she changed.

She landed softly water splashing from the soaked grass as she ran through the forest of trees.

Sakura stopped at a clearing where she laid down for a moment and fell asleep ignoring the down pour of rain that hadn't stopped.

Soon after she fell asleep a dream popped up in her head.

_Everything around her was pitch black all except for a glint of light that showed up in front of her. Sakura ran towards it and watched as the light grew in front of her and soon went through it._

_She found herself inside the large ballroom at the very top of the stairs. Down below was the wedding ceremony coming to a close. _

'_No she can't have him.' Sakura began running down the stairs and she heard the priest say those dreadful words. _

_Sakura yelled, "Stop, Stop!" but no one heard her or turned her direction, but she didn't stop running. _

_As she reached the bottom of the stairs Sakura ran into what seemed like a glass wall and straight ahead she could see the two of them get closer and closer. _

"_No, no, no stop stop!" she beat her fists against the wall as the two kissed._

_Sakura began sobbing letting her head go as she looked down and fell to her knees continuing to hit the wall. _

"_Why the fuck do I even bother." She sobbed as she closed her eyes._

_When she opened her eyes again she was standing in a wedding dress._

"_Okay what the hell is going on now?"_

_She then felt herself being led to a door way which opened and it was another wedding ceremony and by the looks of it, it was hers._

_A wave of relief ran through her, 'There might be a good thing about this nightmare.' _

_But then her body tensed up when she saw who it was standing at the alter waiting for her…it wasn't Sasuke it was the head guard._

_Sakura closed her eyes shut, "Just make this all stop."_

Then she woke up.

Sakura opened her eyes. She had changed back to her normal human form but she still had her dress on.

Sakura rolled over from her side onto her back laying the back of her hand on her forehead.

It had stopped raining and above the clouds had turned gray making the rest of the sky turn that color.

The drops of water ran down her face into her wet hair. "That would be worst life in world."

Sakura sat up and a chill ran through her body in front of her was the werewolf spirit which glanced at her for a few moments before disappearing into the air.

Sakura smiled, "I think I'll head back now."

Sakura stood up and headed out through the orchard all that she heard was her feet squish into the wet grass.

After a while she finally made it through the orchard and heading up the stairs to the front doors.

Knowing that they were probably dealing with the rest of Orochimaru's crew she slowly opened the door and walked in closing it quietly behind her.

"Thank goodness no one's down here."

"I'm not sure about that."

Sakura turned around and emerald locked with onyx.

**A/N: There's another chapter I hope you all liked it and yes I know its short.**

**The next chapter will be up soon and I am sad to say that it will be the last chapter……yes I said it right the next one is the last chapter for this story.**

**Until next time with the FINAL CHAPTER.**


	23. The End Is Just The Beginning

) The End Is Just the Beginning ( 

) Chp. 23 (

**A/N: Here is the last chapter for this story. I am sorry for not updating sooner at a moment I couldn't find my flash drive which had all my chapters and stories in I almost had a heart attack but then I found it and here's the last chapter. **

Sasuke stood with his arms crossed leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

Sakura wanted to run but knowing all to well that without the spirit inside of her she wouldn't be able to get far but she tried anyways. 

Sakura turned around and darted off in the opposite direction running down one of the corridors as she went around the corner she started to walk.

'I guess he doesn't-.' she ran into something more like someone.

"Just because I gave you a head start didn't mean I was going to let you get away."

Sakura looked at him and saw him smirking, "Yeah I figured." she turned her back at him and crossed her arms.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Why are you being so stubborn."

She sighed, "Sasuke aren't you supposed to be with Mokoto."

He rested his chin on her shoulder, "Yes and no."

A smile sneaked onto her face, "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that I'm supposed to be with her but I don't want to."

"Then why are you even down here."

"I was going to ask you that myself. What were you doing down here when you could have been back in the ballroom celebrating that you finally got rid of Orochimaru." 

She pulled away from him, "I have my reasons."

He walked up and turned her around so that she faced him, "Like what."

A blush rose up in her face, "Like…like..."

"Sakura if it's because you were about change into a werewolf why didn't you say anything instead of just taking off."

Tears began to build up within her eyes, "Maybe because the moment everyone found out that I was a werewolf everything changed."

"Like what."

The tears in her eyes rolled down her face, "Ever since that day for the time I was still here all everyone ever saw me as was a monster who they never knew existed among them."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "Why would you ever think like that."

Sakura wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry, "Well-it's-true-and-you know that."

Sasuke rested the side of his face against her head, "Sakura how do you know that they would still have that same image of you."

Sakura pulled away from him again, "Sasuke your no help at all why don't you just go back to Mokoto before she has a bitch fit."

"Let her bitch about all she wants but I'm not leaving you just so you know."

Sakura began walking and passed him, "Fine, but I'm leaving so you can just stay there."

Sakura continued to walk but she forgot that she was still soaking wet and she took a wrong step and completely fell forward onto the floor. She propped her elbow up and placed her chin in her hand while her fingers on her other hand drummed against the floor.

"Sakura I thought you said you were leaving."

She mumbled between her teeth, "Shut up Sasuke."

Sasuke bent down and picked her up and held her in his arms as he head down the corridor. "Considering that you can't run fast anymore must say something right."

Sakura gave up, "Yeah I guess so."

He stopped and let her down, "So that means that you're not a werewolf anymore huh."

She sighed and turned away from him, "Nope not anymore."

"Okay." he turned and headed off.

Sakura's eyes widened and turned around, "Wait! That's it, just-like-that." 

He was gone, "Huh where did he go…ugh…Sasuke you good for nothing-jerk where the hell did you go!"

Sakura looked around the corridor and stalked off to the ballroom as she walked she mumbled to herself, "Sasuke just wait, wait till I get my hands on you, oh your gonna wish you never messed with me."

"Is that a threat?"

Sakura whipped around and saw him standing there in front of her again.

"Ok enough with popping in and out, out of nowhere it's really pissing me off. I'm done I'm leaving for real." 

As she turned around to leave he caught hold of her wrist and pulled her back. The great deal of sudden momentum sent her all the way towards him that in seconds her body was up against his. 

His lips came close to her ear, "You're really cute when you get angry Sakura." a blush rose up in her cheeks.

His lips trailed from her ear across her cheek until they were just above hers, "I love you Sakura and…will you-." 

Then a voice chimed, "Sasuke." the voice that the two have dreaded for years.

Sakura took a step away from him as Mokoto came over to where they were.

"Sasuke lets head back to the sitting room your parents wanted to talk to us, oh Sakura there you are."

Sakura looked at her, "I'll be going now I'll see you guys later." Sakura turned away from them and Sasuke slowly loosened his grasp on her wrist as her hand slid away from his.

Sakura turned away and continued on towards the ballroom, her pink hair swishing through the air as she left.

Not wanting to catch another glance Sasuke headed off in the other direction closely followed by Mokoto.

As Sakura came close to the ballroom doors she stopped and let another set of tears run down her face as she buried her face in her hands. 

After a few moments she wiped away the tears on her face, "There's no point crying over him its over and it always has been." and went through the doors.

As she walked in she was tackled by Rose, "Oh my gosh Sakura you had us all worried."

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari came right after.

Ino started, "Yeah especially when you went all amnesia on us and you couldn't recognize me or any of us."

Sakrua smiled, "Yeah it scared me too."

"Hey lets all go to one of the smaller ballrooms where everyone else is."

"Ok."

The six of them along with the boys followed along to the other ballroom.

As they went in a large applause erupted as all the guests were clapping. 

Her grandmother came running towards her and embraced her in a tight hug, "Oh my dear I thought I lost you too."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "They cant get rid of me that easily grandma." 

Her grandmother stood back and looked at her granddaughter and smiled.

"I'm glad that you're doing well." Sakura turned and saw Machi.

Sakura ran over and gave her a tight hug, "I missed you Machi."

"I missed you to Sakura." Their was an aw from the crowd.

Machi began, "Dear."

"Yes."

"I know that you hate parties but we couldn't resist so would you join us."

Sakura sighed, "Sure."

"Ok then lets get you fixed up." She led her out along followed by the other girls. She gave a quick glance at Sakura's grandmother and winked.

Sakura was led to Machi's room where they cleaned her up and got her ready.

Temari put her Sakura's hair up half up half down and curled it and then Hinata did her makeup putting eyeliner, a red eye shadow, lip-gloss and did her foundation. 

After she got changed, she wore a red halter style cocktail dress that stopped at her knees and she wore red strapped shoes that had diamonds on the straps. She then put on a pair of onyx earrings and a chain necklace. 

When she went back into the room where the rest of them were waiting they were all excited.

Ino started, "Sakura you look beautiful."

"Yeah" they all replied.

"Okay let's go then." 

They all headed back to the ballroom as she walked in she received another round of applause. 

Ino pulled her through the crowed of people to the dance floor and then left her their alone in the spotlight. 

"What the hell, Ino your gonna pay."

"Sakura." she turned to see Sasuke again.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?"

He stepped up to her and held her hands in his, "Sakura I have to ask you something?"

So many possibilities began running through her mind, 'He's probably going to tell me that we can never see each other ever again.'

"What is it Sasuke?"

He brought his face closer to hers, "Sakura do you still love me?"

A smile came up on her face, "That's a silly question don't you think."

"I know, but I have to know." 

"Yes I still love you."

A smirk played onto his face, "Well then." he took a step from her letting go of her hands and dug one of his into his pockets. He kneeled down onto one knee and opened a small box in his hand.

"Sakura." tears began to well up in her eyes and she brought her hand to her mouth.

"Sakura will you marry me."

She couldn't hold it in any longer and let the tears run down her face, "Yes I will." 

He stood up and she threw herself into his arms, he tilted her chin up and kissed her. Their souls melted into each other like the first kiss they ever shared together 

After a moment she finally realized everyone else around her, her friends, her grandmother, Machi and everyone that cared about her. 

As they pulled apart Sasuke held a silver ring with a ruby in the shape of a heart in front of her face before slipping it on her ring finger. 

Sakura finally heard the cheers and applause that surrounded them and saw each of her friends with the ones that they love very dearly.

Another smirk crawled up on her face.

"What are you smiling about?"

She turned to him again, "I was remembering how many times you seemed to be a jerk to me."

"Really, what I'm remembering right now is how many times you were so stubborn."

She kissed him again, "I guess were finally even then."

"Yup." he brought her face closer and covered her lips in another kiss.

Then music began to play it was the song Into the Night by Nickelback.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her close and began to dance to the music.

Naruto soon dragged Hinata onto the dance floor then soon after Tenten, Neji, Ino, Sai, Temari, and Shikamaru joined the two on the dance floor.

Then more couples joined in stepping onto the dance floor.

Emerald locked on with onyx so it was true that a Cherry Blossom could fall in love with a vampire.

**A/N: There it is the last chapter to my second story. I would like to thank all of you who started and stayed with me in finishing this story and sticking with me when I had moments where it took me awhile to update.**

**) Thank you all again (**


	24. The Back Track of Life

) The Back Track of Life (

) Chp. 1 (

**A/N: I decided to continue on with this story. I consider it as a sequel but didn't make a whole new story for it. Well here's the first chapter.**

Summary :(The sequel to The Cherry Blossom and the Vampire)As everything seems to be falling it its rightful place Sakura has to leave again. As Sakura finally comes back Mokoto has twisted everything around that everything seems to be going wrong. Throughout this confusion a mystery rises up that will change the course of everything.

Inside the castle:

Mokoto walked out of the ballroom stomping her feet as she walked down the corridor.

"That conceited little bitch how does she always beat me…there has to be a way to beat her there has to be."

Then it clicked in her mind.

'_I have it.'_

Mokoto walked down to one end of the castle and went around a column and did a few hand signs and pressed her hand up against the wall and a door appeared.

She walked in and closed it behind her, then she walked down a set of stairs and ended up in the Forbidden Room of Spells.

Mokoto walked over to a book shelf and opened a book, "I remember something that was in here."

Mokoto scanned through the book before she found the page that she was looking for, "Here it is."

She began to chuckle, "Get ready to pay Sakura."

Inside the ballroom:

Sakura sat between Sasuke and Machi during dinner.

Sasuke whispered into her ear, "I love you Sakura."

Sakura turned to face him, "I love you too."

He smirked as he leaned in and kissed her.

Then the doors to the ballroom burst open and two messengers from the Second World walked in. As they walked in everyone in the ballroom became silent.

Sasuke and Sakura pulled apart and looked towards the direction of the messengers.

Sakura's grandmother stood up from the table, "What is it?"

The messengers got down to one knee, "My Lady it seems that Orochimaru's followers are still in position to complete his goal, and they have begun to attack the Second World."

Sakura felt her heart drop.

"We really need you back at the homeland."

Sakura's grandmother began, "Very well. All you here today please continue enjoying the party, and I beg your pardon for the interruption I'll go settle the matter immediately."

Everyone at the head table got up and exited along with the group.

They all found a seat inside one of the many meeting rooms in the castle. Everyone sat down except for Sakura's grandmother she paced around the room and they all waited for her response.

Then she finally stopped and everyone became alert.

"I have figured it out what must happen."

Sakura began, "What's going to happen?"

"The only way for the problem to be resolved is for the Leader to be back and in charge to keep everything from falling apart."

"So you have to go back Grandma."

Her grandmother sighed, "Well…I'm not going back…you are."

Sakura jumped up from her seat.

"What?!"

Naruto fell out of his chair, while everyone just stared wide eyed at her.

"No grandma you've got to be joking, I mean you're in charge why are you telling me to go back."

"Sakura that's because you're the one in charge now."

The look on everyone's faces went from being stunned to being even more stunned.

Then Naruto began, "Okay since when has she been in charge?"

Her grandmother sighed, "Well technically she has been in charge for awhile. Since after the annual ball before the wedding we were going to return to the Second World and have that taken care of. But as you remember it was the night that Orochimaru attacked and kidnapped her and made her lose her memory until the day he attacked again."

Sakura sat down and placed her forehead in her hands, "This can't be happening…not again…not again."

They all looked at her with a solemn expression.

"When do I have to leave?"

"Latest is tomorrow."

"Fine."

As she stood up everyone else just watched as she walked out.

As she walked down the corridor and turned the corner she leaned against the wall and sat down and began to cry.

Sasuke turned the corner and stood in front of her, "Come with me."

He bent down grabbed her hand and pulled her up and then began walking forward but when she didn't move he picked her up and carried her instead.

He eventually stopped in front of a set of double doors and opened them.

He set her down and closed the doors, "You're staying with me tonight."

Sakura then began to shake her head, "I cant it will only make it worse" she then turned around and opened the door.

He walked up behind her and shut the door closed with one hand still on the door he turned her around and made her face him.

He brushed his lips against her hair, "Sakura it will hurt me if I can't spend the last night with you."

"No don't say that" as more tears began streaming down her face.

Sasuke wiped away her tears with the back of his hand, "Why not, you know that I love you don't you."

"I know but it will hurt you to be with me."

His lips hovered over hers, "It won't hurt me I promise."

She looked up into his eyes as his lips descended down on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

As he laid her down she opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Sakura…" he bent down as his lips brushed against hers.

"Sasuke…someday…someday I promise I'll come back to you."

"And I promise to be there when you get back."

Her eyes filled with water again before he caught her in another passionate kiss.

Mokoto stomped through the castle.

'_This plan is full proof I'm sure that this one will not fail me.'_

As she came close to a corner she heard voices coming towards her she looked around and hid behind one of the columns.

Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Temari walked around the corner.

Ino began, "I can't believe it Sakura is finally back and now she has to leave again and I'm pretty sure that she won't let us come with her this time."

Tenten followed, "That's true and I just doesn't seem fair at all that she has to leave and we can't go when we can help her."

Hinata began, "We don't even know how long she's gone for."

Ino burst out, "AGH THIS IS JUST SO UNCOOL."

They all nodded in reply.

Temari started, "Hey Hinata can we all stay with you tonight."

"Um well…actually."

Ino looked at her suspiciously, "Hinata are you hiding something from us."

"No why?"

"Yeah you are tell us what your hiding?"

"NO!" Hinata took off and the followed her around the corner.

A smirk appeared on Mokoto's face, _'This is the perfect chance to put my plan to action and this time I will win. You better watch out Sakura.'_

**A/N: Well there is the first chapter for the sequel. The next chapter is on its way. Please Review.**


	25. Heart Wrenching

) Heart Wrenching (

) Chp.2 (

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 Yay!! I know for those waiting your like finally and I don't blame you. Hope you enjoy.**

Sakura opened her eyes and noticed that the sun was barley rising over the horizon.

She sat up and pulled the sheets up to her chest and looked around and could see the sun rising over the cherry blossom trees outside.

She looked down and noticed that his back faced her.

She slid out of the bed as slowly as she could and picked up her dress from the floor where it landed the night before. She pulled it over her head and let it flutter down along her body.

She turned around and looked at him again. She walked around the bed and got to the other side where he was facing and bent down.

'He seems so peaceful.' She brushed the hair on his face back.

Then out of nowhere he grabbed her wrist then muttered, "Don't leave."

Sakura bit her lip then replied, "I have to."

"No don't leave."

"Sasuke," she looked at him closer then he let go of her, she sighed and ran her hand through his hair, "You're still sleeping."

"Sasuke please…wait for me while I try and straighten all this out." She leaned over and kissed him as she looked at him she slowly slid the ring off her finger and set it down on the nightstand.

"If I don't make it back their wont be anything in the way of you living your life."

She stood up and headed towards the door. She didn't look back as she left his room.

No one was walking around the corridors as she headed towards the room where her grandmother was staying.

As she walked in her grandmother turned and looked at her, "Ah Sakura you're here. Um I'm heading down to talk with Machi, while I'm gone get ready and head down to the front doors."

"Ok."

Her grandmother walked by put an earring in then stopped, "Sakura were you with Sasuke all night."

Sakura felt her body freeze up and heat rush up into her face and stuttered with her words, "Um…kind-of."

"Really I don't care but you smell like him." She felt the heat in her face rise even more.

Once her grandmother left the room Sakura headed to the bathroom and got ready. She took a shower then changed into a long sleeve red dress with a v-cut in the front and a pair of silver ballet slippers.

She left her hair down and just grabbed her robe and threw it over her shoulders.

Once she felt she was done she walked out of the room and headed downstairs to the front doors. As she turned the corner she could already see the front doors down the flight of stairs.

As she reached the bottom she was tackled to the ground by a group of people.

Once she managed to stand up she noticed that Ino, and Tenten had tackled her down to the ground.

"Ino what was that for?"

"Sakura you can't just leave without saying good bye." She hugged Sakura.

Hinata then began, "Yeah especially since you aren't letting us come with you."

Then Ino blurted out, "Yeah and what's this about Rose and Garra going with you."

Neji, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari and Garra slowly came up to them.

"Well I guess it's because they hadn't planned on staying here."

Ino looked at her for a second before pulling her into a hug, "Sakura it's not going to be the same without you here."

Slowly one after the they took turns to say good bye to her.

Then Naruto started, "So Sakura did you already say goodbye to teme."

Sakura looked at the floor, "Not exactly."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Sakura he is going to kill the world!"

"I know I just couldn't."

Then Shikamaru began, "You have no idea what were going to have to live through because of you."

Sakura just looked down as she felt tears threatening to come running down her face.

"Sakura are you ready."

Sakura turned around and saw her grandmother at the door.

"Yeah."

"Let's go then."

Sakura said her final goodbye to everyone before following her grandmother out with Rose and Garra behind her.

The group followed her out up to the main doors.

Sakura felt her feet grow cold as the snow ran over her feet. The driver opened the door to let them in, before she got in Sakura turned around and waved good bye.

As she sat down in her seat she turned and looked at the castle one last time.

Sasuke woke up with the sound of a door slamming. He sat up and saw his mother walking from his closet towards the doors out to the corridor.

"Sasuke."

"What?" he rubbed his eyes.

"Your father would like to see you." She walked out of his room closing the door behind her.

He was about to lay back down when he noticed something glint to his right. He turned and looked at the object that reflected the sunlight on his nightstand.

As he made out the shape of what it was his eyes widened. "No fucken way."

He turned to his left and noticed that she was gone, "There is no fucken way that she just left."

He pulled the covers back and flew out of bed and bolting into the closet changing as fast as he had ever done.

"Why did she just fucken leave." He bolted through the doors more like smashing them right off the wall.

The crash echoed through out the castle.

Neji crossed his arms, "I'm guessing that he just realized that she's gone."

Tenten nodded, "True that."

Sasuke ran through the corridors as fast as he could pushing everything and everyone aside.

Machi heard the loud noise and looked around and saw Sasuke round the corner.

She yelled, "Sasuke!"

He was pulled out of his raging rampage for a second and ran into a large vase along the wall. The vase shattered into pieces cutting him but he kept running.

Sasuke took a route through the garden where he caught a glimpse of Mokoto as he ran by.

Mokoto yelled out as she tried to get out of the fountain where she landed when he ran by and pushed her.

Neji shook his head, "He's gonna kill us for not telling him that she's leaving."

Tenten nodded in agreement as she watched the carriage go through the cherry blossom orchard.

Then they heard the crashing of objects get closer to them and then out of nowhere they were shoved to the side as Sasuke pushed through.

As Sasuke reached the edge of the orchard he began yelling and smashing the trees down that were close enough to him.

Inside the carriage Sakura heard the crash of trees and turned and looked sure enough he was their furious his anger rushing through him.

Sakura bit her lip trying to hold back the tears but it didn't work, before she even thought about it she began crying.

Rose put an arm around Sakura and held her close, "Its okay, I promise that I'll do everything I can so we can get you back as soon as possible."

By the time that they arrived back at the Second World her eyes were blood shot red from crying and her face was red.

When the door opened signaling them to get out Sakura refused to move an inch, Garra ended up pulling her out and carrying her inside.

When they reached the conference room Garra set Sakura down in a lounge chair and then sat next to Rose on the sofa.

Sakura laid on the arm of the chair with her face in hidden in her arms.

In a few minutes the Second World counsel walked in with her grandmother and took a seat at the long in the center of the room. Sakura once again refused to move and Garra had to move her to the head chair opposite from her grandmother and put her head down again.

Her grandmother rubbed her temples and sighed, "Lets get started shall we."

Then two servants walked in with trays of food and drinks, and began setting down a glass and plate in front of each person.

As they were doing this one of the counsel members began, "Well we've kept close observation as to who is leading Orochimaru's cronies and we have concluded that it is himself."

At this response Sakura lifted her head up, "Your serious."

Someone else responded, "Yes it seems that he has some how found a way to take over someone's body."

She stood up and looked at the person, "That's not possible I sent that bastard to hell."

Someone else cut in, "Well it is possible that his soul could have escaped-."

Sakura slapped the glasses and plates in front of her to the side, "ARE YOU JUDGING ME SAYING THAT I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

The person seemed to have shrunk back into his seat as he shook his head.

Her grandmother placed her glasses down, "Whether he's back or not we have to get rid of the opposing forces."

Someone else spoke up, "That is true and with Sakura at the headed with the Great Werewolf spirit inside of her this will end quickly."

Sakura looked down, "It wont be that simple."

Her grandmother rolled her eyes getting annoyed with Sakura's attitude, "And why not?"

"Because-because."

Her grandmother slammed her hands on the table and stood up, "WHY NOT!"

The tears began falling down her face again, "CAUSE IN NOT A WEREWOLF ANYMORE!"

Everyone turned and looked at her.

Her grandmother glared at her, "Stop pulling my leg girl, and like that could ever happen!"

Sakura sighed, "I'm serious…the werewolf spirit is gone."

No one said a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke kicked everything he possibly could as he headed to his fathers room.

Sasuke slammed the door opened and walked in, his mother had a scared look on her face as she watched her raging son walk past her and sit in a chair.

His father looked through a stack of papers, "Ah good you finally came."

"Hn."

He pulled out the sheet he was looking for from the stack, "Things have to change around here Sasuke."

"Hn."

"I met with the counsel today and it has been concluded that Orochimaru is indeed still alive."

Sasuke stayed quiet, Machi turned and looked at her husband, "That is impossible."

"I said the same thing but its true he is indeed back and the only way to defeat him is with the power of _maneo._"

Sasuke stood up, "So."

"The power of _maneo_ can only be used within the first five years of a new vampire king's rule."

"So you have Itachi, why did you need me."

His father placed the piece of paper down, "That's because Itachi is leaving tomorrow as ambassador and visit the other vampire kingdoms to raise defenses."

Sasuke turned and glared at his father, _'Itachi you're a very lucky bastard.'_

His father turned around and sat down in his chair, "So since you're the only one here you will be the next king."

Sasuke turned and headed towards the door, "I don't give a fuck."

"Good because the marriage between you and Mokoto is back on."

Sasuke's grip on the door handle tightened, "I don't need to marry her."

Machi looked down and sighed.

His father replied, "That's the thing the power of the _maneo_ can only be activated with power of both the ruling king and his wife."

Sasuke stood there for a second before walking out.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update again. Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to update when I can. **


	26. Death Rules

) Death Rules (

) Chp. 3 (

**A/N: Here's the next chapter…Enjoy!**

Her grandmother spoke again, "You really cant be serious."

Sakura could not stand it anymore and walked out.

Rose and Garra got up from where they were sitting and followed after Sakura.

Rose yelled after her, "Sakura wait don't do anything rash."

Sakura felt the tears running down her face again as she headed to her room like Sasuke she literally almost tore the door off the wall.

Once she passed the little living room area and came within inches of her bed she felt a stabbing pain in her chest.

"Oh my GOD!" Sakura crunched over wrapping her arms around herself and fell to the floor.

Rose ran in, "Sakura what's wrong."

Rose's eyes widened as she saw her on the floor squirming in pain.

"Garra help me get her on the bed."

In one sweeping motion they lifted her up onto the bed.

Sakura began to sweat and grow pale.

Rose placed the back of her on hand on Sakura's forehead, "Garra get me a wet towel fast!"

Sakura continued to move as more tears rolled down her face, _'What's going on?. . . . Sasuke I need you!'_

Garra rushed back and handed the towel to Rose.

Rose placed it on Sakura's forehead but it didn't work the towel heated up in an instant and began to burn her hand as she tried to pick it up.

"Not good she's burning up."

Sakura cried out, "Sasuke please help me!"

"Garra get her to the bathroom."

"Okay." When she grabbed hold of his arm a searing burning pain shot through his arm.

He fought back the pain and carried her into the bathroom where Rose had the bath water running.

Sakura yelled out again, "Sasuke it really burns!"

"Garra put her in the water." He stumbled and let her go.

As Sakura fell in the freezing water a cloud of steam rose up filling the room. She felt her body temperature drop rapidly and her body grow cold and then heat up again.

Sakura's grandmother walked in, "What's going on in here?"

"Something's wrong with Sakura she's burning up and in pain."

Her grandmother felt like time had hit slow motion as she watched Sakura twist and turn in pain and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I have to get the doctors." She ran out and was back in a matter of minutes with a medical team.

The doctors took over doing everything they could to control the fever that was slowly growing worse. Within an hour Sakura was given an antidote that was supposed to bring her fever down.

Rose held Sakura's hand whenever her body had a round of attacks, Sakura's grandmother was not able to stay in the room for she felt that she was going to pass out.

As more time passed Sakura's heart began to slow down and the fever rose even more than before.

The doctor headed out to Sakura's grandmother, "We have detected a virus spreading through out her body destroying everything in its path. From what evidence that we have our conclusion has been made that this virus is not from around this region. We suspect that she picked it up in the vampire kingdom but what we don't understand is how it has affected her so……we don't know what to use as a cure but its seems that we have found a way to control it."

"Then what's going to happen to her?"

"At the rate that the virus seems to be progressing if a cure is not found she will die."

She stood their pondering for a moment, "I might know of someone who would be able to figure a cure out."

_Back at the castle: _

Ino was sitting down in a sofa skimming through a book which she then threw in a pile of other books.

"I think I'm going to die of boredom."

Tenten picked up one of the books that Ino had thrown, "Clearly."

The door suddenly flew open and Shizune walked in, "Have any of you seen Lady Tsunade."

The two of then shook their heads and watched as she left.

Ino laid down, "Tenten I'm bored."

"You told me that already."

"Do you think we could you know……sneak away from this place."

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "If we could I would have left already."

Ino looked at Tenten, "Then what's holding you back."

"Nothing why?"

Ino sat up, "Don't tell me you wont leave because you know that it will crush Neji."

Tenten pulled her knees up to her chest and kept her gaze down to the book, "It's actually something else."

"Well are you planning to tell me."

"It depends."

Ino put her hands on her hips and really looked at Tenten then it clicked, "No way!"

Shizune ran into Tsunades office, "Lady Tsunade something terrible is going on."

Tsunade looked up from her desk, "Well what is it?"

"It's Sakura, I just received an urgent message. It says that Sakura seems to have contracted the 'virus' and the medical team has no way on curing it."

Tsundae kept her gaze calm, "How is it possible that virus no longer exists unless its some how created by someone."

"Now one knows how she caught it but all that I do know is that she's on the brink of death."

Tsunade stood up and grabbed a number of books and threw them at Shizune and her bag, "We leave now."

The doctor walked back out to Sakura's grandmother in the hall, "I'm sorry it seems we've done everything we could have done but its beyond our reach now."

One of the counsel members walked up, "I'm sorry if 'm interupting anything."

Sakura's grandmother began, "It's fine. What has been decided by the counsel?"

"The decision is that we go ahead with the plan to began invasion before they build up anymore forces."

"Very well begin the operation we don't have anymore time to lose."

From far away a door seemed to slam and footsteps were coming closer and Tsunade appeared followed closely by Shizune.

"Where is she?"

Sakura's grandmother pointed in the direction to shocked to say anything.

Tsunade ran in, "Everyone out of my way!"

When she saw Sakura she didn't even know what to say. Sakura had gone pale white and was soaked in sweat and was having spasm attacks.

Tsunade thought of the options she had and came to the only solution. She looked at Rose and Garra, "Everyone else out except for these two."

Once everyone had left Tsunade called Shizune over, "Tell them I'll take care of everything and to stay out then come back in."

Shizune was only gone for a few seconds then was back inside standing next to Tsunade.

"The two of you can stay if you can handle it."

Rose felt nervous, "What are you going to do?"

Tsunade bit her lip, "The only we'll even have a chance of saving her is if…..I turn her into a vampire."

"Why?!"

"The vampire venom in its earliest stages may be able to overpower whatever is killing Sakura….it's the only chance we have."

Garra walked over to Rose and pulled her into his arms.

Tsunade walked over and bent down next to Sakura's side and watched the girl struggle to live, 'I only have one chance.'

Tsunade lifted Sakura's left arm and found her largest vein and bit her arm. Then she went over to the other side and did the same thing and lastly streachd across to Sakura's neck.

Slowly surely Sakura seemed to be calming down the fever dropping to the average extreme. Tsunade lifted Sakura's arm and felt for the pulse on her wrist it all was going well. Then her heart stopped and not just stopped and started again but stopped permanently.

Tsunade felt Sakura's arm grow heavy and limp and it fell from her grasp, Rose began crying even more.

Sakura felt darkness close in along her eyes and thought knowing for sure it would be the last time, 'I love you Sasuke.'

**A/N: There's that chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up when I can.**


	27. The World Knows

) The World Knows (

) Chapter 4 (

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update. **

**Here's the next chapter.**

Tsunade returned to the vampire kingdom in utter disappointment and failure. After many more attempts she still couldn't get Sakura to come back she's gone forever.

Tsunade threw the papers from her desk and placed her head into her hands.

Somewhere in the castle Ino paced the room Tenten, Hinata, and Temari were sitting down.

Ino threw her hands up, "How could this happen!"

Hinata began, "Ino no one saw it coming even Lady Tsunade thought she could help Sakura get better."

"It's just lately everything has been so frustrating. First Sakura has to leave and she wont take us with her. Then…" Ino turns to Tenten, "Then I find out that Tenten's going to have a baby, and then Sakura dies."

Hinata and Temari turn to Tenten, "You are?"

Tenten pulled her knees to her chest, "Yeah, thanks a lot Ino."

Hinata began, "Aside from that…who's going to be the one to break it to Sasuke."

The four of them looked at each other.

"NO!!! Why me, teme is going to kill me!"

Hinata was dragging Naruto down the hall, "Naruto you're the only one who can tell him."

"No!!! Hinata I wont do it!"

They reached Sasuke's room, "Naruto you have to."

"No!!"

Hinata didn't give him another moment. She pulled the door open and pushed Naruto in and shut the door holding it closed.

Naruto pulled at the handle and began pounding on the door. "Hinata! Why?! Don't do this to me!!!!"

"Dobe?"

Naruto turned around with his back to the door and looked. Sasuke sat in a chair with a number of papers in his hand looking at him. Mokoto was laying down on his bed with a book in her hand which she just closed.

Naruto stuttered, "He- He- Hey teme."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "What's going on?"

"It's nothing." Naruto grinned the best he could but it didn't work.

Sasuke got up from his chair, "You know something."

"What are you talking about teme?" Naruto felt himself heating up and beginning to sweat.

"Dobe your lying to me."

"No I'm not."

Sasuke stared him down, Naruto then burst out, "Teme please don't hurt me."

"I will if you don't tell me what your hiding."

"Teme! It's Sakura!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What about her?"

"Teme….she's…..Sakura's dead teme."

The color left Sasuke's face, "Mokoto….can we finish this later."

Mokoto looked from Sasuke to Nartuo and got up and walked out.

The moment the door closed Sasuke walked over and lifted Naruto from the collar of his shirt.

"Dobe you better not be screwing around."

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not teme."

Sasuke let him go, "Leave!"

"Teme."

"I said LEAVE!!!!"

Naruto pulled the door open and ran. Sasuke picked up the nearest chair and threw it across the room.

Naruto ran into Neji as he turned the corner. "Watch where your going you idiot."

"What ever you do Neji, don't bother teme."

A crash of glass could be heard down the hall.

Mokoto seemed to have an extra skip in her step as she flounced down the corridor. She thought "I finally got rid of her for good. I was afraid that it wouldn't work but it did.'

A smile rose onto her face.

The word of Sakura's death spread and then everyone knew of her death.

And the whispers about it was like music to her ears.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rose watched with tears in her eyes as a group of people came and carried Sakura out. Sakura was taken to the mausoleum in the kingdoms graveyard. Sakura was taken to the lower floors and laid down in a coffin which as then lifted and placed into the wall.

Sakura's grandmother headed up to her room and locked herself in refusing to see anyone.

Rose sat in a chair her face tear stained and her eyes bright red. Garra walked up to her, "Rose." She didn't move an inch, "Rose I think you should rest."

Rose shook her head, Garra grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "Come on."

Garra dragged her to his room. "You can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

As he let go of her hand she ran into his arms, "Please stay with me."

Garra was caught off guard, "Sure."

Rose pulled him towards the bed and laid down and he laid down next to her. Within minutes Rose was asleep and did not let go of Garra's hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke paced what was left of his room making sure not to trip over anything broken and on the floor.

"I love you Sakura."

**A/N: Short I know but I promise that the next one will be longer because of the way I laid it out. Tell me what you think! **


	28. Sakura!

) Sakura! (

) Chapter 5 (

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update. Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

Two years later:

Sakura's death hovered heavily and the fact that she was dead never passed.

The war against Orochimaru's has ended any possible remains that could have brought him back were permanently destroyed. Peace finally returned to the Second World.

Rose headed out to the outskirts of the kingdom to the graveyard and entered the mausoleum. Since the day Sakura died the war has gone on. Now that it was over she finally could come down to visit Sakura.

When Rose reached the lower level she noticed something was terribly wrong, well yeah she was standing in a room filled with dead people. It wasn't that though it was something else.

There was a noise of wood against stone and it screeched and Rose screamed, "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Rose turned around on the spot looking where the noise was coming from, "Who's there?"

Then she spotted it, one of the coffins was falling out from the wall. It fell with a crash to the stone floor Rose walked away and felt her back hit the wall.

Rose put a hand to her forehead, "I have to be imagining this."

She jumped as something from inside the coffin moved and then suddenly the lid of the coffin flew off.

Rose screamed, "OH MY GOD!!!!!!"

A cloud of dust rose in front of her as she stood still against the wall. As the dust cleared she saw a hand grab the edge of the coffin, "OH MY GOD!!!!"

Rose fell to the floor, "I can't be seeing this."

Rose closed her eyes and put her hands over her eyes. When she looked again she felt her mouth drop and her eyes bulge out. "Sakura!"

Sitting in front of her Sakura looked around the damp walls, "Where am I?"

"Sakura is that really you."

Sakura turned to look at Rose sitting on the floor, "Well duh." Sakura pushed herself up and got out. She wore a white dress that hit the floor, her pink hair fell down her back in waves. "Where am I?"

Rose shook her head, "I must be going crazy, Sakura your supposed to be dead."

Sakura crossed her arms and bit her lip, "I am."

"Then how?"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know."

Rose scrambled to her feet, "Sakura how can you be alive but dead."

Sakura brought her hand to her mouth, "I don't know."

"Let's get you out of here", Rose grabbed Sakura's hand and let go, "Your freezing cold."

"But I don't feel cold."

Something else caught Rose's attention, "Sakura….you have fangs."

"What?" Sakura brought her hand up and sure enough the fangs were their.

Rose shook her head and took off up the stairs.

Sakura yelled out, "Rose!"

But she was gone Sakura felt her knees cave under her and fell to the floor and hid her face in her hands. "What's going on?"

Rose ran through the streets back to the main house, she opened the main doors. She looked back and felt herself crash into someone. "Gaara"

"Rose what's the hurry."

"It's Sakura."

"What about her?"

"Gaara I think I'm going crazy but Sakura's alive, well not really she's dead but alive."

Gaara leaned towards her and kissed her and pulled back, "Calm down."

"I can't! Gaara how can I calm down when I just someone dead randomly come alive!"

Gaara held onto her hand, "You must be seeing things."

"You think I would joke around over something like this."

Gaara shrugged.

"Agh." Rose pulled Gaara out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Were going to prove that I'm either insane or not."

Gaara sighed.

The sun was going down when they entered the graveyard.

Rose opened the door to the mosulem and headed down the stairs to the lower level. "Look here she is."

When she reached the bottom landing nothing moved, and Sakura wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Gaara came down and stopped beside her, "I told you. Rose you were probably seeing things."

Rose frantically looked around the open coffin was still on the floor where it landed and it laid empty. If she didn't imagine that then where could have Sakura taken off to. "Gaara I'm seriously not joking around."

The two of them looked at each other and heard the squeak of a door above them and then it stopped. "Come on Rose lets head back." He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs and stopped suddenly at the top. She didn't notice him stop and kept going until she ran into him.

"Gaara why did you stop?"

She looked in the direction that he was staring. Standing near the door pressed against the wall was Sakura who scooted away from the door. She moved away as the sunlight entering through the door inched closer to her.

Rose walked around Gaara, "Sakura are you really there."

Sakura kept her gaze at the ray of sunlight entering the door with a frightened look.

Time passed in silence as the three of them watch the sunlight slowly fade away until it was gone.

Sakura slid down to the floor.

Gaara stuffed his hands into his pocket, "At least we figured out that your not insane."

Rose turned and glared at him. "It's not funny."

Rose knelt down next to Sakura, "Gaara what should we do?"

"Well she's supposed to be dead. Now that she's a vampire it would not be good if we kept her here. Our best bet would be to take her to the Vampire Kingdom."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rose pushed the door opened and looked around, "Great bring her in."

Sakura looked around confused, "Guys where are you taking me?"

"Were taking you out of here."

Rose dug inside her closet and came out and threw some clothes at Sakura, "Here put these on."

"Why?"

Gaara shut the door and waited outside to keep watch. Sakura put on a pair of black pants, a long sleeve red shirt and black boots.

Sakura stuck her hand out, "Um I think the sleeves are to long."

"They have to be." Rose threw her a cloak, "Clearly it seems that whatever happened to you has made you sensitive to sunlight. So you have to be covered as much as possible."

Sakura sighed, "Fine." Sakura threw the cloak over her shoulders tieing it and pulled the hood over her head.

Rose had put on a cloak as well, "Let's go."

It was close to midnight when the three of them began heading out. It wasn't an easy process to get out guards were crawling all over the place.

The sun was beginning to rise when they walked out of the barrier.

Rose saw the sun rising and pulled Sakura behind a tree, "Gaara how much longer?"

Gaara looked from the sun to Rose, "We wont make it in time."

Rose gritted her teeth, "Shit, we took to long to get out of there."

"We don't have a choice if they find out that we are gone they'll send people looking for us."

Rose thought for a moment and came up with a solution, "Gaara go on ahead and look for Tsunade when you get there."

"Okay." Gaara took off running into the forest.

"Sakura we have to keep going if they find me with you things will get ugly."

"That's fine." Sakura headed into the direction that Gaara went and turned to Rose, "We have to run it'll be no good if we keep walking."

"That's true."

The two of them took off running into the woods. Sakura had no idea where she was going but in a way she knew and kept under the trees.

Rose grabbed her hand and stopped her, "Someone is coming."

Rose pulled her around behind a tree so fast that her hood fell back. Whoever it was seemed to have no interest and kept their way. Suddenly Sakura felt a sharp burning pain on the right side of her face.

"Ow!."

Sakura moved away from the spot and realized the sun was cutting through the trees. She felt her cheek and the skin burning and beginning to bleed. Sakura pulled the hood up, "Let's keep going."

A/N: There's another chapter. Would I real have let Sakura just die? Who knows?

Tell me what you think.


	29. Theory

) Theory (

) Chapter 6 (

**A/N: Important Note; I'm sorry for the late update, a few days ago my laptop got fried. I have little chances to use the desktop computer. This is a short chapter I'm sorry and I'm leaving town for a few days but I'll do my best to update when I get back.**

Sakura and Rose ran through a clearing out in the open the distance to the next break of woods was pretty far.

When they entered the clearing Sakura could feel the sunlight beginning to burn through on her back.

It seemed like ages until they reached the woods again and the top of the castle was now visible. The last stretch to the large doors took only a few minutes.

Sakura bit her lip as she grabbed the handle of the door and pulled the doors open.

Rose poked her head in a looked around, "Alright no ones around. Let's go."

Sakura pulled the hood closer over head and followed Rose down the corridor. Lucky for them no one walked the corridors but the real question was why?

Sakura then stopped in front of the 'oh so familiar door' that was Tsunade's office and opened the door.

Garra was already there his hands were on Tsunade's desk. While Tsunade sat in her chair giving Garra a look like he has lost it.

Rose pushed Sakura in and shut the door and grabbed a chair sticking it under the door handle. The door slammed shut turning Tsunade's gaze towards the door and her eyes widened.

"Sakura?" Tsunade looked back at Garra then to Sakura and back again. "I'm sorry that I doubted you Garra."

Their was a moment of silence then Rose began, "Do you know what's going on?"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "I have a theory." She turned the chair around and grabbed a book.

"There is the possibility that when the change was finally complete which I'm guessing was a little after they took her away."

Rose sat down in the chair by the door, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Tsunade looked up from the book, "Well it seems that Sakura was stuck in a coma like state which was more like dead. And since no one seems to have gone down into the mausoleum until you Rose. The presence of blood could have triggered something and it woke her up."

Rose thought about it for a moment, "That make's some sense."

Sakura looked from Rose to Tsunade "But what doesn't make sense is why I when I step into the sunlight I burn."

Tsunade shrugged, "I don't know."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura laid down on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

Rose walked in the room with a glass, "Sakura why are you laying on the floor?"

"Waiting for boredom to kill me."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Sakura don't say that."

"Why not?" Sakura looked at Rose with a calm serious expression.

"Here just drink this."

"Fine." Sakura stood up and took the glass from Rose, "Will it kill me."

"No it won't and stop thinking about suicide its getting really old."

Sakura let the cool liquid pass her lips hoping that she would choke on it and die, "Well if I was able to leave this stupid room then maybe I wouldn't want to kill myself."

Rose sighed, "Sakura you don't understand, things have changed in the past couple years you have been gone."

"I don't care. You see there is someone who I owe a little visit to."

Rose shook her head, "You can't see Sasuke."

Sakura looked towards the door, "Oh I wasn't talking about him though I would like to see him again."

"Then who are you talking about?"

Sakura finished the drink in the glass, "You know very well who I'm talking about."

"Sakura I have no idea who you're talking about."

"I'm talking about Mokoto."

"What about her?"

"Everything that has happened to me is all her fault and she's the one who killed me."

"Sakura you don't know that and you're not dead."

Sakura walked past Rose to the door, "I am dead." She pulled the door open and walked out.

Rose sat down at the edge of the bed, "I'm so done babysitting her."

Sakura walked down the corridor which this time wasn't empty. The moonlight flowed in through the open window which has become Sakura's new ally.

Her pink hair flowed down her back and the halter red dress she wore hit the floor and swished as she walked.

The vampires walking towards her stopped and looked with wide eyes as she walked by. The cold stare she held on her face drew them closer to the wall away from her. A servant turned away as Sakura got close and she knew very well she was one of Mokoto's maids.

Sakura grabbed the servant by the arm, "Where is she?"

"She's in the parlor with the King."

A cold smile rose on her face and let the maid go. "Mokoto you will pay for screwing around with my life."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ino laid down on the sofa looking up at the ceiling, "Hey Tenten did you hear the rumors that have been going around."

Tenten looked up from her daughter in her arms, "The ones about the new vampire?"

"Yeah those do you think there true."

Tenten shrugged, "I don't know."

"What do you think is taking Hinata and Temari so long."

"Don't ask me I don't even know where they are."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura walked down the corridor to the parlor ignoring all the stares that she received. The doors to the parlor were within reach when she suddenly got an odd feeling. Pushing it aside she grabbed the handles to the door and pulled them open.

**A/N: I know short chapter but it was either that or not updating at all which would have bugged me. Tell me what you think.**


	30. I Love You

) I Love You (

) Chapter 7 (

**A/N: Okay all my readers here's the jist….is that even a word…what ever the thing is that I started school a few weeks ago and it has kept me from updating. So don't hurt me for not updating quickly I've had a lot of things to do. Anyways here's the next chapter and its a long one enjoy!**

Mokoto's maid quickly found a way to get to the parlor before Sakura and ran through the doors closing them behind her. She kept facing the door panting.

"What are you doing here?"

The maid turned quickly around and pressed her back against the doors. Mokoto stood up from the sofa she was laying on, "Don't you know where your place is. You know the rules you are not allowed to just barge in without asking to come in."

Sasuke laid back in his chair with a calm and serious expression and looked from the corners of his eyes at the maid.

The maid regained her composer and stepped away from the door, "My lady I'm afraid you are in great danger."

Mokoto crossed her arms, "That's ridicules ."

Sasuke placed his elbow on the arm rest and leaned his head against his hand, "Just let it go."

Mokoto turned towards Sasuke, "I will not. I can't have my maids not understand there place."

Sasuke smirked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura grabbed the door handles and turned them and pulled the door but, they wouldn't open. "Oh hells no. You cant hide from me forever bitch."

Sakura tried pulling the door open and continued to pull the door handle until it snapped.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

On the other side of the door the maid jumped at the sound. Mokoto turned back to the maid, "What was that?"

"Um…."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura could feel the anger running through her, "What the hell!"

She pulled her hand back getting ready to punch the door and felt someone holding her back. "What the hell!"

Sakura turned around and saw Shikamaru holding her wrist, "Let go of me!"

He pulled her towards him and threw her over his shoulder, "Man why are women so troublesome."

"Put me down!" Shikamaru began to walk away from the door down the hall. Sakura watched the door get farther and farther away, "Put me down! What part of put me down don't you understand!"

"The part as to why women are so annoying."

Sakura tried to break free, "Let me go Shikamaru!!!!!!!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tenten was braiding her daughters dark brown hair when Hinata and Temari walked in with Naruto, Neji and Sai behind them.

Ino sat up from the sofa, "What took you guys so long? We were about to leave to the grand hall without you."

Sai sat down next to Ino and pulled her into a hug. "We couldn't find Shikamaru?"

Hinata sat down next to Tenten with Naruto by her and Neji sat on the other side of Tenten.

Tenten finished doing her daughters hair, "Dawn sit with Hinata." Tenten passed Dawn over to Hinata who set her down on her lap.

Hinata began, "Yeah we looked all over for him but we couldn't find him."

Tenten leaned against Neji, "That's odd."

Dawn looked towards the open door, "Mommy what's dat?"

"What's, what dear?"

She squirmed from Hinata's grasp and went to the floor. "Dat noise."

Everyone grew quite and heard yelling coming down the hall.

Ino looked towards the door, "Now that's pretty random."

The yelling got closer, "Will you put me down!" after no response, "Put me down!"

They all grew curious as to who was yelling then they walked by the door.

Temari began, "Shikamaru?"

He stopped and stood in the door, the person he held grew even angrier, "Oh joy we stopped! Can you put me down! NOW!!!"

Temari just looked at him as did everyone else, "What are you doing?"

He sighed, "I caught this one trying to break into the parlor, I'm taking them back to whoever is taking care of her."

Sakura felt her jaw drop and tried to turn around, "What!? Now your calling be a dog!! You are going to pay!"

Hinata stood up and picked Dawn up, "Who is it?"

Shikamaru sighed, "That's what I was wondering."

Sakura tried to get away, "What do you mean you were wondering? You know god damn well who I am!! Put me down!"

Shikamaru sighed again, "Fine." He pulled Sakura up and let her fall to the floor.

"OWW!! What the-. Not like that you moron!"

Hinata felt her eyes widened, "Sakura?"

Everyone looked closely and held the same look on their faces Sakura turned towards them and felt as if her heart stopped…If she had a beating heart.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke stood up from his seat, "Mokoto just let her go. Leave us." The maid bowed and scurried out.

Mokoto looked at Sasuke, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I can." Sasuke headed over to the table covered with papers.

"They are my maids I can do whatever I want with them."

"Will you just SHUT UP!" Mokoto stepped back a bit as Sasuke walked over and stood in front of her.

"You don't get it do you! I make the rules here. The only reason that I married you was because I had to, if it was up to me you would-not be standing there, do-you-understand."

Mokoto looked away and did not say a thing. Sasuke walked out of the parlor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura had managed to calm down and tell them what had happened to her.

Ino began, "She did it hands down. Mokoto has been messing with your life ever since Sasuke turned her away."

Tenten nodded, "I agree she was the one who did that to you."

Dawn began to get annoyed, "I'm hungry."

Ino began, "That's right we were supposed to head down to the Grand Hall."

Sakura motioned her hand towards the door, "You better go then."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me just go ahead."

They weren't to happy on leaving her but they eventually headed out of the room towards the Grand Hall. Sakura stayed where she was until she was sure that they were gone, "I probably should head back."

Sakura headed towards the open door when she took a step out she noticed someone coming around the corner. "Crap."

Sakura headed back inside and looked around she realized that if someone caught her it would mean the end of it all. "Where to hide?"

Sakura looked around the room and noticed a large plant that she could hide behind as she ran towards it she tripped over the night stand. A glass planter fell and crashed on the floor, "Oh fuck."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was beyond angry, he walked down the corridor to the Grand Hall. As he neared a door he heard something crash inside and stopped a few feet from the door. He waited near the door he heard some shuffling inside then took a look inside no one was there.

At least it seemed like no one was there.

Sakura tried to adjust herself behind the curtains along the window that were pulled back to the corner. Her breath was causing the window to fog up and spread along the window.

Sasuke walked in and looked around, "Who's there!"

Sakura put a hand over her mouth, "Oh shit."

Sasuke looked from the planter to the window and slowly walked over to the window.

Sakura felt her skin slowly begin to stick against the cold window. She heard his foot steps growing closer and closer then they stopped.

Sasuke looked out of the corners of his eyes to both sided of the window and turned away walking back towards the door.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Sasuke stopped and turned back around and noticed slight movement along the curtains.

He smirked.

Sakura bit her lip, 'Shit he noticed me.'

Sasuke reached out and grabbed the curtain and yanked them across.

Sakura stood still with her back against the window covering her face with her hands.

When she finally saw him the look of anger left his eyes as his expression softened. He took a few steps away from her and he shook his head, "It's not possible."

It took awhile for her to react and then she was able to move her arm, "Sasuke, I…" She reached out to him, "It's me."

"Sakura….but…your supposed to be dead." he walked farther away form her.

"Sasuke please….I love you."

Sasuke was standing in the door way, "Is this some kind of a sick joke."

Sakura felt her knees melt and she began to shake her head, "No Sasuke its me, it's really me."

He walked out, everything that had been holding her up went crashing to the floor. She felt herself go stiff, she couldn't hold back she wanted to go after him and tell him that she was truly Sakura. Something kept her from moving at all and then…everything went black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The curtain of darkness never seemed to have lifted and then slowly a small light penetrated the darkness in front of her…it disappeared.

She felt hallow and empty as if the life had just been sucked out of her leaving her an empty shell. The she felt her empty self being lifted and laid down on what her guess was a sofa.

Sakura wanted to yell, kick and scream but something inside kept her trapped in the dark abyss.

Rose grabbed Sakura's shoulders and shook her but she did not get a response Sakura just fell limp like a rag doll. Rose began to wonder what was going on it was just so random.

Dawn walked inside and stood in the doorway watching Rose sitting next Sakura who looked like she was more than sleeping. "Wat's 'rong wit her?"

Rose turned towards the door, "Oh hey."

Tenten reached the door, "Dawn I told you to wait." Then she noticed Rose and Sakura, "What's going on?"

Rose shook her head slowly, "I don't know, I just walked in here and she was on the floor."

Sakura heard then talking but nothing moved is as if she was frozen and trapped in a one sided mirror.

Sakura began to think, 'How could this have happened to me. Maybe it was what Sasuke said.' Remembering what he said made her want to throw up on the floor, to bad she couldn't.

Tenten took a look at Sakura, "It's like she fell in a coma."

Rose nodded her head, "That seems to be true but what could have caused her to fall in a coma?"

Dawn began, "He did it?"

The two girls turn towards Dawn as she continued, "I was gonna come back and get my bracelet and he was here."

Tenten and Rose looked at each other, "You don't think."

Tenten crossed her arms, "I'm guessing that he saw her and probably something he said did this to her."

Rose sighed, "There's only one way to find out."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke walked around the parlor staring at the ground. He stopped and put his hands over his face, "It's just not possible."

His head began to throb, "It just can't be true."

A knock at the door broke his thoughts and he snapped his head up, "What!?"

From the other side of the door came a calm serious voice, "Hey teme I need to talk to you."

Sasuke sighed, "Fine."

The door opened and Rose stood in the doorway Sasuke mumbled, "What are you doing here?"

Rose bit her lip, "I-I-you see."

Naruto walked out from behind her, "Teme we have to talk."

Sasuke's eyes widened, in Naruto's arms was Sakura her head hung back, her arm fell to the side swinging back and forth as Naruto moved.

Sasuke hid his face in his hands, "No this can't be happening."

**A/N: Well there's that chapter hope you all liked it. Tell me what you think. **


	31. The End

**A/N: Well I decided to finish this story with this last chapter. It was time that this story came to an end. Its probably not one of my best chapters or endings but it somehow came to together in the end. **

) The End (

) Chapter 8 (

Sasuke inched back against the wall, "No." He covered his face with his hands, "Its just not possible."

Naruto stood standing in the doorway with Rose next to him. Someone walked in pushing Rose to the side, it was Machi, "What's going on?"

Her long black hair was pinned up and she wore a black dress with long sleeves. She looked from her son who looked extremely pale to Naruto's calm but worried face. "What's going on here?"

No one said a word and she grew frustrated, "So no one's going to tell me." Then she did a double take to Naruto, "Naruto…who are you holding?"

Naruto looked towards Machi and turned his body completely to face her. The color drained from Machi's face and before anyone could do anything she fell to the floor.

Rose crossed her arms, "Great now what?" As if things could not get any worse.

That voice chimed from down the hall, "Sasuke!" Naruto rolled his eyes he set Sakura down in the chair next to him. Bent down and picked Machi up from the floor. Then he headed out pulling Rose along and shut the door behind them.

Sasuke stared at the closed door for what seemed like an eternity. Then it dawned on him that Sakura was in the chair just a few feet from him.

Something kept him rooted to the spot. Sakura laid in the chair her face soft and calm.

Somewhere inside Sakura's mind something began to turn. Slowly the dark curtain that had fallen over her began to lift and then disappeared.

Her eyes no longer felt glued shut and she carefully tried opening them.

She blinked her eyes opened only to find Sasuke shocked standing not too far from her.

There was a dead silence, Sakura wanted to say something but nothing came to her mind to say. She slowly stood up from the chair.

Sasuke pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead, "I still don't think this is possible."

Sakura bit her lip. After a few moments she began, "I-I still don't believe it either."

Sasuke suddenly grew angry, "What! Are you kidding me!!!"

His sudden outburst caught Sakura off guard for a moment and soon he was standing in front of her, "Are you kidding me!!! Was this your plan all along! To leave without telling me anything. Then fake your death!!! Then waltz back here like nothing ever happened!!! Are you fucking kidding me!"

Sakura snapped, "ME!!!" she stood up from the chair, "ME!!! So this is my fault!!!"

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying."

Sakura's hand balled up into fists, "Listen you!!!" Sakura did the best she could to stand taller and she glared at him, "The person who you should be blaming is that bitch Mokoto!!! Its all her fault!!!"

"Their you go Sakura blaming everyone else. And leave her out of this!"

Sakura rose her eyebrow, "I don't give a fuck!!! Its all her fault!"

Sasuke stood back, "Well what if you never left."

His statement caught her off guard, "It doesn't matter. She's the one that killed me. The reason that I'm dead."

"Did you ever think that maybe if you never left you wouldn't be blaming her."

She continued to glare at him, "Why does it always go back to that for you!"

"That's because I want to know why you left me like you did!!"

Pointing to herself, "It doesn't matter why!!!! I did and that's it!!! I'm dead because of her!!!"

"God damit Sakura!!! Why did you fucken leave!!!"

She felt her arms begin to shake, "I-I-left because I had to for my people!"

"So does that mean that you HAD to leave without saying good bye!" The expression in his eyes showed his pain.

Sakura bit her lip before she burst, "Yes!!! I had to damit!!! If I didn't I wouldn't have been able to leave!!! Just leaving without saying anything was horrible! I knew that if I heard you I wouldn't have been able to leave!!!"

Sasuke stepped forward closing the gap between them. And pressed his lips to hers. Sakura's eyes widened and she tried to push him away. He only wrapped his arms closer around her making the small gap between them no longer existent. Before she could think about it again she was kissing him back. Her arms crawled up and around his neck.

His lips left hers to trace a line down her jaw to the base of her neck.

He stopped, '_Something isn't right… She has no heartbeat.' _

Sasuke pulled away and looked at her face, "Sakura."

The look on her face showed anger her hands balled up into tight fists to the point her knuckles turned white. "What the fuck!!!! Why did you do that?"

Sasuke held her face in his hands, "Sakura…You have no heartbeat."

She slapped his hands away, "You thought I was joking when I said I'm dead!!! I'm dead Sasuke!!!"

He shook his head, "You cant be serious."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm serious!"

Sasuke paused and really looked at Sakura. Her face was shades lighter almost white. The cream silk impression was gone. A shadow of dark circles had formed under her eyes, which were still Emerald green but some of it had been replaced by dark black lines. Just as he was going to mutter something else the doors burst open.

The two of them look towards the open doors. Sunshine entered through the doorway hitting Sakura's bare skin. Sakura yelled turning away, searching for darkness. But the whole room had been illuminated by the sunlight. She could feel her back rip open as her skin began to burn away.

Sasuke quickly turned from the door looking towards Sakura. He headed towards her until someone restrained him. "Let me go!" He fought against his holders. She had fallen to her knees, her back still towards the sunlight. It was now burning through her flesh that for a split second it looked as if her back bone was soon visible.

A face he dreaded every single day showed up in front of him. He hissed under his breath, "You!"

Mokoto smiled, "Sasuke dear why cant you see that she's a lost cause."

"You're the one who killed her!" Sasuke yelled.

"Not entirely but I will." A deadly gaze looked at him.

Sakura's screams pierced Sasuke's ears and he yelled, "How dare you!"

Mokoto's eyes suddenly widened as his holders were soon gone and flung into the wall. His hand was soon around her throat and had her pinned against the wall, "You will pay."

A smirk played on Mokoto's lips, "You may have gotten to me but, it seems your to late to save her."

Sasuke turned to where Sakura now laid. The sunlight had done its job in burning her alive.

A stampede of people suddenly rushed into the room and the sunlight soon disappeared with the slamming of the doors.

"Teme!" Sasuke caught sight of Naruto standing next to him. "Teme!"

"What?"

"The guards will take Mokoto away." Sasuke glared one last time before handing her off to the guards. Then it hit him, "Sakura."

He pushed Naruto and every person standing in his way. Tsunade knelt on the floor next to Sakura. "She'll recover but it will take some time." She turned to her left, "Shizune get the treatment room ready."

Shizune bowed and darted out of the room. Tsunade slowly slid her arms under Sakura and lifted her up. She gave one look to the angered Uchiha next to her, "Finish dealing with Mokoto and leave Sakura to me."

* * *

A few weeks later Sakura slowly walked through the halls of the castle. The moonlight left a cooling sensation on her skin. Sakura walked out through a pair of French doors onto a balcony. Sakura slid the cloak off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor she felt her skin almost sing from the moonlight.

She closed her eyes and began to remember everything that had happened these past weeks. Mokoto was banished to her home kingdom where she was publicly shunned for what she did. Just thinking about Mokoto living the life of a servant girl made her smile. Then she remembered herself…Tsunade had managed to heal Sakura but there were some things out of her control. The sun had penetrated so deep that it permanently damaged part of her back, the fact that Sakura was able to walk now was somewhat of a miracle.

A voice began behind her, "Sakura."

She turned to see Sasuke standing in the doorway a smile rose up on her face. "Hi Sasuke."

He walked forward brushing the back of his hand on her cheek. "How you feeling today?"

Sakura shrugged, "Same. Nothing feels bad." She looked down at her left hand, permanently scarred from the suns rays. Sasuke noticed this resting his forehead against hers he held her hand. "Sakura, your still beautiful."

Sakura sighed, "I don't think I am."

He chuckled under his breath, "Sakura, what matters most to me is that your alive. I couldn't ask for anything more. Except maybe if you still want to marry me."

She looked up to meet his eyes and smiled, "Of course I still do. I love you Sasuke."

He inched his lips closer to hers, "I love you Sakura."

There was now nothing in way of keeping them apart any longer. Sakura was able to keep her promise in coming back even if it did take awhile but she kept that promise to him.

**A/N: Well there's the last chapter for this story. I want to thank everyone that stuck to this story even when I went off topic in the very beginning. I'm glad to finally finish this story it was hanging over my head for the past couple months since my last update on this story. **


End file.
